Dos papas para ella
by Lizbeth Mellark
Summary: Draco Malfoy es el soltero gay por excelencia y perfectamente feliz por eso, hasta que recibe una llamada desde el hospital diciéndole que su hija ya nacio..(UNIVERSO ALTERNO) ADAPTACION
1. Argumento

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

_Prologo_

Draco Malfoy es el soltero gay por excelencia y perfectamente feliz por eso, hasta que recibe una llamada desde

el hospital local diciéndole que su mejor amiga murió en el parto.

Draco había acordado proporcionar los espermatozoides para hacer realidad el sueño de Astoria de que el ser madre pudiera ser realidad,pero nunca había esperado tener que tomar decisiones para una niña. Tiene la intención de ponerla con una familia adoptiva,pero una vez que la ve, Draco, no se atreve a hacerlo, así que ahora está luchando para aprender a lidiar con un recién nacido.

Su compañero de piso y amigo, Harry Potter, se ofrece de voluntario para ayudar, sin sospechar que se enamorará no solo

de bebé sino también de Draco. Todo parece perfecto hasta que la visita de Servicios Sociales le hace sentir a Draco que tiene que

elegir entre su hija y la relación con el hombre que está empezando a amar.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

—¿Puedo hablar con Draco Malfoy, por favor?

—Soy yo —Draco contestó, no reconocía la voz.

—Señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Rose Zeller.

Soy una de las trabajadoras sociales del Hospital el Buen Samaritano. Usted está en la lista de contactos de emergencia de Astoria Greengras, y también es el padre de la bebé de ella —dijo la mujer.

—Si, eso es correcto —Draco agregó, pensando en el acuerdo que había aceptado con su amiga para permitir que ella tuviera un bebé sin que tuviera que esperar al

hombre con el que compartiría su vida—.

¿Está todo bien?

—Desafortunadamente no. —La señorita Greengras continuó—: La bebé nació esta mañana en perfecto estado de salud, pero la señora Astoria desarrolló eclampsia1, y a pesar de los intentos para estabilizarla, ella no sobrevivió.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Él no había estado enamorado de Astoria, pero la amaba.

Era de alguna manera su mejor amiga. Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho al pensar en

la burbujeante risa de ella, su entusiasmo por la vida y ahora estaba muerta. —No —dijo inmediatamente—, debe de haber algún error.

La trabajadora social conocía las etapas del duelo tan bien como conocía su nombre. —Lo siento, señor Malfoy. Desearía poder decirle que esto es un error, pero la señora Greengrasya no está más con nosotros. Ahora

tenemos que pensar en la bebé.

—¿La bebé está bien? —Draco verificó, aunque sabía que la trabajadora social ya lo había mencionado.

Podía sentir a su cerebro detenerse mientras luchaba contra el repentino cambio de su realidad.

—Ella está bien —ella le aseguró—, saludables tres kilos y medio, pero hay algunas decisiones que necesitan tomarse.

Como el padre de la bebé, necesita venir al hospital para que podamos darla de alta y entregársela.

—No, eso no es correcto —Draco estaba

desorientado, demasiado aturdido con el anuncio de la muerte de Astoria para pensar con claridad acerca de algo más,cómo iba a manejar el que no le hubiera dicho a nadie acerca de su paternidad—. Ella es la bebé de Astoria. Yo solo soy el donador de esperma.

—¿Discúlpeme? —la trabajadora social preguntó.

—Astoria y yo no… no somos… una pareja —Draco le explicó lentamente, aun sintiéndose totalmente en shock con

respecto a toda la conversación—. Ella es una amiga cercana, y cuando quiso tener un bebé, pero sin tener pareja, le ofrecí ir con ella a una clínica de fertilidad y donar

el esperma. Ella iba a criar al bebé sola.

—Ya veo —dijo lentamente la señorita Zeller—. ¿Ella tiene algún familiar que esté interesado en encargarse de la bebé?

—Ellafuehijaúnica—Draco contestó

automáticamente—. Sus padres murieron hace algunos años.

Si tenía más familia nunca me lo mencionó.

—Entonces quizás necesitemos buscar otra opción —la trabajadora social sugirió, su voz cuidadosamente neutral—. Si

usted realmente no está interesado en criarla, necesita hacer los arreglos para darla en adopción o de lo contrario estará

bajo la tutela del estado e irá al sistema de casas hogar hasta que se le encuentre una familia que la quiera.

—Ya veo —dijo Draco aturdido, aunque no veía para nada. Eso no se supone que fuera su decisión. Nunca imaginó

ver al bebé más que ocasionalmente. Astoria y él eran amigos, pero no se veían a diario ni todas las semanas. Nadie más sabía que el bebé era suyo —ella firmemente se rehusó a

revelar el nombre del padre a sus conocidos mutuos— así incluso si él los veía, no tenía que tratarla diferente o al bebé, solo la trataría como otra amiga con hijos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Astoria había colocado su nombre en las formas del

hospital. Pensó que ella tendría la intención de aparecer en el registro como único progenitor del bebé.

—No puede firmar las formas para terminar con sus derechos parentales hasta después de cuarenta y ocho horas de que el bebé haya nacido —explicó la trabajadora social—, así que tiene un día para pensarlo.

Si gusta hacer una cita,podríamos reunirnos el jueves en la mañana para discutir sus

opciones y esperar que el proceso sea rápido para que la bebé pueda ir a casa con una familia lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien —Draco contestó automáticamente, ni siquiera vio su agenda para ver si tenía alguna cita de trabajo

programada. Esto venía primero, si solo pudiera resolverlo y continuar con su vida—. ¿A qué hora?

—La bebé nació a las 11:41 de esta mañana, así que no puede firmar los papeles hasta el jueves, pero podríamos reunirnos a las once así podemos encargarnos de todas las decisiones preliminares. Dado que voluntariamente elige darla en adopción, puede tener opinión en el lugar que se

quedará la bebé, incluso seleccionar a la familia y reunirse con ellos si así lo desea.

Seleccionar a la familia. Como si ellos fueran algún tipo de plato en el menú.

Su estómago se revolvió con ese pensamiento.

—Llegaré a las once —aceptó—. Pero realmente no me siento calificado para tomar las decisiones sobre su futuro.

Se supone que no me involucraría en nada de esto.

—No tiene que hacerlo —la señorita Zeller agregó—,pero si no lo hace el proceso es mucho más largo para ambos, para ella y para usted. Como mínimo, en una adopción voluntaria, tiene que seleccionar una agencia para encontrarle un lugar. Si no, ella será otro número en el sobrepoblado sistema. Nosotros hacemos lo mejor para ellos, pero no es ni de cerca tan rápido como si toma las decisiones en nombre de ella.

—Pensaré acerca de eso —Draco prometió, no

estaba seguro de comprometerse a hacer más que eso.

—Cuándo llegue al hospital, pregunte por el área de recién nacidos —la señorita Zeller indicó—. Mi oficina se encuentra bajando el pasillo. Cualquiera de las enfermeras podrá dirigirlo una vez que llegue al piso.

—Gracias por llamar —Draco dijo automáticamente mientras desconectaba la línea y veía hacia la pared.

Una bebé.

Su bebé.

No se suponía que ella fuera su bebé. Se suponía que ella era la bebé de Astoria.

Excepto que Astoria, la brillante, divertida y extrovertida Astoria, ya no estaba para criarla.

Tenía amigos que eran adoptados.

Blaize se había encontrado con su madre biológica, pero toda su conexión era con sus verdaderos padres, la gente que lo amó y lo crio.

Y no es como que Draco perdiera algo por dejarla ir. No había planeado ser más que una parte periférica en la vida de ella.

Esto no cambiaria nada.

—Hey, Draco, ¿bajas a cenar?

—Si dijo,distraí un minuto,Harry

—Draco respondió

Harry y Theo, sus dos compañeros de casa, habían empezado a comer cuando Draco finalmente bajó las escaleras.

Como de costumbre, la nariz de Theo estaba enterrada en un libro de medicina mientras preparaba el interminable ciclo de clases y exámenes en la escuela de

medicina, pero Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido por la extraña expresión en la cara de Draco y la mecánica manera en la que se movía en la cocina, tomando un plato y

sirviéndose sin ver realmente lo que hacía.

—¿Draco?

Draco ni siquiera levantó la vista, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

—¿Draco? —repitió. Aun así no respondió—.

¡Draco!

Draco finalmente levantó la vista, su expresión tan perdida y confusa que Harry quería ceder ante el claro malestar de su amigo y confortarlo con un abrazo. En su lugar Harry dijo: —Oí el teléfono, ¿malas noticias?

—Yo…ni siquiera sé —Draco dijo lentamente.

Harry frunció el ceño profundamente. —¿Qué sucede?

—Aparentemente soy padre —Draco reveló, su voz llena de confusión.

—¿Qué infiernos?— Theo le preguntó,la

conversación había penetrado sus estudios—.

Pensé que eras gay.

—Lo soy —Draco replicó inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces cómo terminas embarazando a una chica?

—No ha sido así —Draco aclaró—. Fui con Astoria a una clínica de fertilidad para ayudarla. Se suponía que con eso terminaría.

—¿Ella cauteloso.

murió.

—Oh, Dios, Draco, lo siento —Harry dijo inmediatamente.

No conocía bien a Astoria —no era como que ellos socializaran mucho. Ellos eran compañeros de casa y cada quien tenía su

propia vida —pero no podía ni imaginar la pérdida de un amigo, especialmente de uno que fuera lo suficientemente cercano como para actuar como donador de esperma

como Draco lo había hecho.

—¿Hemorragia obstétrica? —Theo preguntó

inmediatamente—. O supongo que pudo haber sido eclampsia. O quizás embolismo de líquido amniótico.

—Theo —Harry lo interrumpió cortante—, ella era una persona no un caso de estudio. No importa cómo murió,

solo el hecho de que su muerte obviamente alteró a Draco. Solo cambió de opinión?

—Harry preguntó

Draco sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —Ella

cállate si no puedes decir algo que ayude, ¿está bien? —No era usual que perdiera la paciencia con la tendencia de Theo de enfocarse en el aspecto médico de todo —

Theo no era un mal chico, solo que lo único que tenía en la mente era su determinación de terminar la escuela de medicina y su residencia con un buen promedio y así ser

capaz de encontrar un trabajo y pagar su préstamo estudiantil— pero mientras tanto, su falta de sensibilidad hacía

que Harry se preguntara si sería exitoso al cuidar pacientes reales.

Theo se quedó en silencio después de eso, pensativo. ―Entonces, ¿qué sucederá ahora? —Harry finalmente preguntó.

—Se supone que me reuniré con la trabajadora social el jueves para decidir lo que sucederá con la bebé —

Draco contestó lentamente—. No se suponía que sería parte de esto.

—No tienes que serlo —Theo le aseguró—. Ve, firma unos papeles, y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por esto de nuevo.

—¡Theo! —Harry refunfuñó—. No seas tan duro.

—¿Qué? —Theo preguntó encogiéndose de

hombros, haciendo que Harry quisiera golpearlo—. De cualquier manera, no es como si Draco hubiera planeado criarla.

Esto no cambia nada.

—Claro que lo hace —Harry estaba en desacuerdo—.

Podría no haber planeado ser un padre, pero sabría que la bebé estaría con su madre, podría verla ocasionalmente.

—No tengo ni la más ligera idea de qué hacer con una bebé ―Draco murmuró, su mente aun aturdida—. No es posible que la conserve. Se suponía que no seria parte de

esto.

—Exactamente —Theo estuvo de acuerdo,

dándole una mirada de alegría a Harry,aunque trató de que no se mostrara en su voz para no animar a Draco—. Ve el jueves, firma los papeles y quédate cómodo con el hecho

de que tomaste la mejor decisión para ella y que hará muy, muy feliz a una familia sin hijos.

Eso tenía sentido, Draco se dijo a si mismo. De cualquier modo él no iba a tener contacto regular con la bebé, y si participaba en la decisión al menos sabría que ella sería cuidada. Si renunciaba a la responsabilidad, ella podría terminar dentro del sistema en quien sabe qué situación.

Sus pensamientos saltaron hacia sus padres, ahora de regreso en Paris con sus ancianos abuelos. Ellos habían renunciado a tratar de arreglarle un matrimonio. No les había

dicho categóricamente que era gay. Pero exactamente tampoco se escondía. Ni siquiera había planeado casarse o tener una familia, pero sabía lo importante que eran los nietos

para sus padres. Ciertamente lo habían sermoneado lo suficiente cuando era joven sobre sus deberes de hijo mayor.

Su hermana les había dado un nieto el año pasado, que había ayudado en algo, pero ella estaba casada, el nombre de la familia —y el de su bebé— era diferente al de ellos. Una

nieta no sería tan emocionante para ellos como un nieto, pero aun así era su nieta, una que él les daría. Ellos se enojarían que no se hubiera casado con la madre, pero Astoria estaba muerta. Podría darle el giro que quisiera a la historia y ellos lo aceptarían.

Joder. Realmente no podía estar considerando eso.

¿Podría? Seguro, ganaría algunos puntos con sus padres, pero sería un compromiso de por vida sin nadie que le ayudara. Y no solo un compromiso, pero ¡una hija! No sabía nada acerca de las chicas, a pesar de su hermana

Había evitado a las chicas como plaga cuando era joven, porque no eran cool.

Una vez que se dio cuenta que era gay, no tuvo razón para interesarse en ellas. Claro que tenía algunas amigas. Astoira había

sido la más cercana, pero eso no lo calificaba para criar a una niña.

Theo tenía razón. Necesitaba firmar los papeles y olvidarse de eso.

Cuando levantó la vista de nuevo, Theo ya había dejado la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry preguntó, hacía mucho que había terminado su cena, pero no podía abandonar a Draco quien obviamente estaba alterado. Ellos eran los

mejores amigos para hacer eso.

—¿Tú lo estarías? —preguntó Draco.

—No —dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza negando—.

Yo estaría al teléfono, con mi madre, rogándole que viniera aquí tan rápido como le fuera posible para que me ayudara

a salir de esto.

—Crees que debería de conservarla. —

Eso realmente no era una pregunta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, tratando de responder bien y sinceramente. —No, esa no es mi decisión —dijo después de un momento—.

Si ella fuera mi hija, sí, la conservaría, porque no tendría otra posibilidad, pero mi familia está aquí en la ciudad. Tengo mi propio sistema de niñeros. Ayudé a mi

madre con mis hermanos y hermanas más pequeños, así que no soy un completo extraño en las cosas de los bebés.

Ciertamente la adopción es preferible que el aborto,

Pero no tengo a nadie aquí. Todos ellos están en Paris.

—Puedes tomarla e ir a casa —Harry propuso—. Sé que también se necesitan diseñadores de páginas web en Paris.

Draco sonrió tristemente. —Si lo hiciera, estaría casado con una pobre chica dentro de un mes. Soy gay,Harry. No hay lugar para mí en Paris como tampoco hay

lugar para ti en Londres. Eso no sería justo para nadie: la bebé, la chica con la que terminaría casado, ni para mí.

Harry no podía discutir contra eso.

Sus padres sabían que él era gay, pero también sabía que ellos no se lo habían

dicho a sus abuelos en Londres. Dudaba que su abuela sobreviviera al shock. No era feliz con el secreto, pero no es

que los viera a menudo para que eso importara mucho.

Ahora, en este momento, se estaba viendo seriamente con alguien, aunque él tenía esperanzas con Roger, el chico con el que había salido varias veces durante el último mes. No es como que realmente estuviera listo para presentárselo a su familia como su pareja de vida, así que al menos por ahora, sus abuelos podrían seguir con su feliz ignorancia.

Aunque eso no ayudaba a Draco. Harry sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero no le impondría su decisión a Draco, no cuando eso había sucedido tan repentinamente.

—Haz lo que creas que sea lo mejor para todos —Harry dijo finalmente—. Lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré.

Draco asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su recámara, viendo especulativamente el pequeño espacio. El cuarto estaba bien solo para él, con mucho espacio para su

cama, cómoda, escritorio para la computadora y silla, pero difícilmente para toda la parafernalia de un bebé. No tenía ni

idea de cuántas cosas necesita un recién nacido, pero no creía que cupieran ahí.

Harry y Theo tenían sus propios

cuartos, pero ellos no tenían más espacio extra del que tenía Draco. Quizás menos, dado que él ocupaba la recámara principal.

Quizás podría poner cosas en una esquina de la sala, solo que eso no sería justo para los chicos. La bebé no era responsabilidad de ellos.

«Ella tampoco es tu responsabilidad», una pequeña voz le recordó.

Cayendo en la cama, veía el techo mientras la ira lentamente lo recorría al pensar en estar metido en todo esto.

¡Es la bebé de Astoria, maldición! Sí, él estuvo de acuerdo en donar el esperma, pero lo había hecho con la condición del anonimato, ella había aceptado inmediatamente. Ella le había dicho a todo el mundo que había usado esperma de

un donador. Entonces, ¿por qué infiernos no dijo lo mismo en el hospital? Si lo hubiera hecho, ellos no hubieran podido contactarlo y no tendría que tratar con esta mierda.

Seguiría con su vida, sin problemas.

«Eso es mentira», su conciencia insistió. «Aun así sabrías que Astoria

murió, incluso aunque solo lo hubieras leído en el periódico y entonces te preguntarías

qué le habría sucedido a la bebé y cómo encontrarla. Al menos de esta forma serás

capaz de asegurarte que ella sea cuidada».

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al pensar en Astoria en trabajo de parto y teniendo a la bebé sola, muriendo rodeada de

personal médico, sin nadie que le tomara la mano y le dijera que todo estaría bien, incluso aunque al final no lo estuviera.

Sus pensamientos siguieron por el mismo no productivo camino hasta que finalmente exhausto se durmió.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

El jueves en la mañana, Draco se encontraba de camino al área de recién nacidos y encontró la oficina de la señorita Zeller sin ninguna dificultad, pero se quedó fuera de la puerta durante cinco minutos completos, recordándose todas las razones por la que esta era la decisión correcta para el futuro de la bebé.

Nada de eso le ayudaba a tocar la puerta cerrada.

Finalmente, se dijo a si mismo que nada ayudaría postergarlo, levantó la mano y tocó.

La mujer que abrió la puerta no parecía mucho mayor que los veintiocho años de Draco, pero su mirada era cautelosa, sugiriendo que ella había visto demasiado en su vida. No obstante, ella le sonrió.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—Si —le dijo, y le extendiendo su mano—. Siento llegar tarde.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No hay problema. Entremos y veamos las opciones.

Draco asintió y aturdido la siguió al interior. Eso era todo. Él podría hacer esto. Él podría tomar esa decisión y continuar con su vida.

El interior de la oficina estaba pintada de un suave gris carbón, a diferencia del resto de la institución hospitalaria que era blanca, eso era bienvenido, un sofá y un juego de sillas ofrecían un confortable lugar para hablar, sin la obstrucción del escritorio que estaba contra la pared del fondo. Sintiéndose relajado se hundió en el sofá. Podía hacer esto.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? —la señorita

Zeller le ofreció—. ¿Café? ¿Agua? ¿Refresco?

—¿Tendría té helado? —Draco preguntó.

—¿Negro o de hierbas? —la señorita Zeller le preguntó.

—Negro, con leche, si no es mucha molestia.

—Para nada —la señorita Zeller le aseguró—. Iré por eso al cuarto de descanso.

Ella regresó unos momentos más tarde con una taza de té con leche. Ese era el familiar olor del perfume de su mamá y lo calmó un poco más.

—¿Cómo lo está pasando? —ella preguntó, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Todo esto es tan irreal —Draco admitió—. Sigo esperando que Astoria me llame y me diga que todo esto fue un error.

—Esa es una reacción muy normal —la trabajadora social le aseguró—. Si eran tan buenos amigos —y obviamente lo eran— es una reacción que puede tomar algunos meses superar. Desafortunadamente, no podemos esperar tanto para tomar las decisiones con respecto a la bebé.

—Lo sé —Draco agregó—. Me siento mal al tomar esta decisión, pero sé que no hay nadie más. ¿Podemos ver de nuevo las opciones? Sé que me dijo el jueves, pero todo lo demás de esa conversación está borroso en mi cabeza.

—Claro —contestó la señorita Zeller—. Para una adopción voluntaria, usted necesita elegir una agencia que se encargue de la colocación y entonces usted decidirá qué tan involucrado quiere estar además de eso. Las adopciones voluntarias tienen un rango completamente abierto con los padres biológicos, teniendo visitas regulares a incluso sin visitas ni contacto en absoluto. Lo normal es un punto en algún lugar del medio.

—Realmente no estoy preparado para reunirme con nadie —dijo Draco rápidamente—. Como le dije antes, no planeaba tener ningún contacto con la bebé como su padre. Astoria y yo éramos amigos, así que yo solo la vería ocasionalmente, pero eso era todo.

—Eso es totalmente su elección —la señorita Zeller le aseguró—. Los padres adoptivos ciertamente tendrán sus preferencias, pero nosotros generalmente vamos con las opciones más restrictivas, si hay una diferencia de opinión en el grado de apertura.

Ella le entregó a Draco una lista de las agencias. —

El primer paso es encontrar una agencia.

Draco revisó la lista, finalmente decidió una. —Me iré por la Caridad Católica —dijo lentamente—. Las monjas hacen un fabuloso trabajo en mi pueblo.

—Entonces en un momento me contactaré con Caridad Católica —ella dijo—. Mientras hago eso, hay un cuestionario que tiene que llenar para ayudar a elegir la colocación.

—¿Ellos no solo la entregan al siguiente de la lista? —

Draco preguntó desamparadamente.

—De ninguna manera —dijo la señorita Zeller con una risa—. Ellos quieren hacer que los padres biológicos se sientan lo más cómodos posibles con la decisión.

Draco suspiró y vio el cuestionario, con opciones para raza, educación y tamaño de familias. Sacudió la cabeza. —No sé, ¿todo esto es correcto? —dijo, su frustración aumentaba con la sensación de desesperanza.

Revisó todas las opciones de raza porque la bebé era una mezcla, e incluso si no lo fuera, la raza era una cuestión solo del color de la piel, nada más. Quería que la bebé tuviera unos padres razonablemente bien educados, así valorarían la educación de ella, pero sabía que nada garantizaba esa dirección. Los padres de Theo no se habían graduado de preparatoria, pero se aseguraron de que él lo hiciera e incluso lo empujaron más allá de la excelencia. No podían pagarle la escuela de medicina, pero lo animaron a buscar financiamientos para su educación y así él podría escapar de un salario mensual con el que lucharía toda su vida. Al haber crecido con una hermana, Draco conocía el valor y la frustración de los hermanos, pero una parte de él sentía que debería de ceder a la bebé a una pareja que no tuviera oportunidad de ser padres, en lugar de alguien que ya lo era, solo que una familia que ya tuviera niños sabría cómo cuidar a una bebé.

Odiaba lo indeciso que se sentía, odiaba toda la situación. Maldición, esa no era su decisión. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no ayudaría, así que él simplemente dejó las opciones en blanco.

—Puedo… ¿estaría bien que viera a la bebé? —

Draco preguntó, apresurando a que salieran las palabras antes de asegurarse de hacer la petición—.

Podría sentirse más real si veo por quién estoy tomando las decisiones.

—Ella es su hija —le recordó la señorita Zeller—, tiene todo el derecho de verla, aunque eso hace más difícil firmar los papeles.

—Solo quiero verla —Draco insistió—. Necesito ver si ella se parece a Astoria.

La señorita Zeller parecía como si quisiera advertirle de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, lo guio por el pasillo del área de cuneros. —Necesita lavarse y ponerse la bata del hospital arriba de su ropa de calle ―ella le explicó—. Su bebé es saludable, pero no todos los bebés son tan afortunados, así que hay estrictas reglas de higiene. Deje su saco aquí, se sentirá más cómodo sin él.

Draco asintió y se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó en el brazo de la silla, siguió a la señorita Zeller hacia la entrada del área de recién nacidos. Se detuvo en el lavabo, se talló las manos y los antebrazos hasta los codos como indicaban los letreros arriba del lavabo. La señorita Zeller le entregó unas batas con el emblema del hospital y comenzó su propio ritual de limpieza.

Draco se colocó la bata, la anudó y esperó a que ella terminara. Ella lo guio al interior del área de cuneros y hacia una cuna con una simple etiqueta 'Greengras, niña'.

—Alisson —dijo inmediatamente, incapaz de ignorar el dolor al ver que la bebé ni siquiera tenía un nombre—. Se suponía que su nombre sería Alisson.

—Agregaré una nota en su expediente —la señorita

Zeller le ofreció—, pero finalmente, el nombre se lo darán los padres adoptivos, aunque animamos a que tomen en cuenta los deseos de los padres biológicos. A menudo aceptan que sea el segundo nombre.

Draco acarició la suave piel crema. Notando que era mas blanca era ella que cualquiera de los otros bebés en el cuarto, todos los demás tenían el mismo color aperlado . Ella se movió bajo su toque, levantó su mano y rozó sus dedos mientras sus pestañas se movían suavemente. —Ella es una encantadora bebé —dijo una de las enfermeras, llegando al lado de Draco

—. Come como un caballo y nunca está llorona.

Draco sonrió. —Entonces es justo como su mamá.

—Tenga —dijo la enfermera, levantando a la bebé con la facilidad de años de práctica—. Tome asiento y sosténgala.

Draco sabía que era una mala idea, incluso antes de ver el ceño fruncido de la señorita Zeller, pero no pudo resistirse. Solo una vez, se dijo. La sostendría solo una vez y entonces regresaría a firmar los papeles y terminaría con esto.

Tomó asiento en donde le indicó la enfermera y trató de acomodar los brazos de manera que formaran una cuna para la bebé. —Solo sostenle la cabeza y ella estará bien —la enfermera le aseguró, colocando a la bebé suavemente en sus brazos.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando fue pasada de unas manos confiadas a unas vacilantes, parpadeó viendo seriamente a Draco. —Hola —le dijo suavemente, vagamente recordaba a su mamá diciéndole a una joven amiga que ella debería de hablarle a su bebé todo el tiempo así podría entenderla—. ¿Cómo estás, Alisson? Soy Draco.

Soy amigo de tu mamá.

Su voz se quedó atrapada, pero tragó el nudo en su garganta y continuó. —Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria.

Ella era la única persona que no se burlaba de mi divertido acento y ella tenía palabras para cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo acerca de eso en cualquier lugar en donde ella pudiera oírlo. Verás, ella amaba la comida de Francia—le confió—, y dado que soy de Paris, Imaginó que siendo mi amiga sería la perfecta manera de robarle a mi mamá todas sus recetas. Incluso entonces, ella sabía cocinar.

Mi madre la amaba. Cada vez que Astoria me visitaba, ella seguía a Ma por la cocina y la veía cocinar. No importaba que mi Ma no siguiera recetas. Tu mamá solo veía y aprendía, y entonces la siguiente vez que fui a su casa ella preparó la receta que había aprendido de mi Ma. Ella fue mi primer amiga aquí en los Estados Unidos, mi mejor amiga.

La bebé lo veía con la seria expresión de todos los recién nacidos, lo que le decía que trataba de darle sentido a este extraño nuevo mundo y no con bastante éxito.

Draco se inclinó y colocó un tierno beso en la frente de ella mientras continuaba con sus recuerdos. —Todos creían que estábamos saliendo, pero Astoria nunca me presionó de esa manera. Creo que ella sabía que era gay antes de yo lo supiera, y cuando finalmente salí ella me apoyó al cien por ciento. Nosotros tuvimos un departamento juntos en la universidad, y creo que mis padres siguen esperando que anuncie el compromiso o algo así. Verás, ellos no saben acerca de mí. No creo que entiendan. Aunque Astoria lo hizo.

Nosotros salíamos juntos y estábamos de acuerdo sobre quién era el chico más lindo en el club. Entonces imaginábamos si sería gay o hetero así podíamos decidir quién lo abordaría.

Se rio suavemente. —Supongo que no debería decirte estas cosas, pero mereces saber quién era tu mamá antes de que te vayas con otra familia y con una mamá y un papá diferente, ahora que tu mamá se fue. Sabes, te vez igual a ella. Claro que tienes mi color, pero la forma de tus ojos y de tu boca es exactamente como la de ella. Y apostaría que también tendrás su cabello. Será cafe.

Levantó a la bebé así pudo rozar su mejilla sobre la suave cabeza, tomando el olor de la loción y el jabón de bebé. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la acunaba. —

Ella quería tanto un bebé —le murmuró—. Pero no podía encontrar un hombre a quien amar lo suficiente para casarse.

Nosotros siempre bromeábamos que seriamos perfectos el uno para el otro sin lo de lo gay, así que cuando se cansó de esperar al hombre correcto y decidió tener un bebé por su propia cuenta, yo era la persona más lógica a la que se aproximara. Yo no dije si inmediatamente. Al principio estaba un poco impactado con toda esa idea. Quiero decir, qué sabía acerca de ser padre, pero ella me aseguró una y otra vez que no me pediría nada solo que le diera el material genético. Ella cuidaría de ti sola. Ella te criaría con el suficiente amor de dos padres y cuatro abuelos y todo un montón de tíos y tías. Y ella podría hacerlo.

Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, ella estaba en la luna. Nunca la había visto más feliz que cuando te estaba esperando.

Nunca se quejó, ni por los vómitos matutinos, ni por la ropa que no le quedaba, ni por los tobillos hinchados ni por nada.

Ella pasó semanas considerando muestras de pinturas y aplicaciones para las ventanas y todo lo que necesitaría para tu cuarto, y entonces instigó a todos sus amigos para que le ayudaran a arreglar todo. Todo estaba perfecto para su pequeño ángel. Solo que ahora ella no está aquí, y yo no puedo llevarte a casa.

No sé cómo.

Meció a la bebé un poco más, apoyándose en su pequeño hombro ante la perdida de su mejor amiga, suaves sollozos salieron de su garganta, estando ahí.

Ella levantó su pequeña mano y palmeó un lado de su cara y su corazón dio un vuelco, ante la repentina, inesperada y abrumadora oleada de amor que le robó el aliento. Levantó la cara y vio su confiada y abierta cara y sabía que estaba perdido.

—Es tiempo de que ella coma —dijo la enfermera tranquilamente, regresando al lado de Draco—. Su biberón está listo. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es dárselo.

—No sé cómo —dijo sintiendo que lo había dicho por milésima vez desde que Astoria murió.

—Es fácil —dijo la enfermera, entregándole el biberón—. Solo coloque la mamila en su boca y asegúrese de que no tome aire. Ella hará el resto.

Cuando ella tome un tercio del biberón, avíseme y le ayudaré a hacerla eructar.

Draco asintió mecánicamente, inclinó el biberón y lo colocó tentativamente contra los labios de la bebé.

Se abrieron inmediatamente y chupó el pezón de plástico con voracidad. ―¿Estás hambrienta, no es así, Alisson? —le preguntó mientras ella comía—. Siento no haberme dado cuenta. Ves lo que digo de que no sé cómo hacer esto.

¿Cómo se supone que cuidaré de ti si ni siquiera sé cuándo estás hambrienta? Estarás mucho mejor con gente que sabe acerca de bebés.

Alisson simplemente siguió chupando el biberón, sublime e inconsciente del conflicto en el interior del hombre que la sostenía. Cuando el biberón estuvo un tercio vacío,Draco buscó con la mirada a la enfermera que llegó en cuanto captó su mirada.

—Retire el biberón de su boca y levántela sobre su hombro —le indicó la enfermera—. Palmee su espalda firmemente hasta que eructe. Si saca las burbujas de aire cada pocas veces, ella podrá seguir bebiendo. Si se acumula ella terminará devolviendo la mitad de lo que comió.

Draco tentativamente palmeó la espalda de Alisson.

—No de esa forma —la enfermera se carcajeó dándole a la bebé firmes palmadas en la espalda—.

Mientras sostenga su cabeza no la lastimará. Adelante, palmeé más duro esta vez.

Vacilando, Draco hizo lo que la enfermera le indicó, palmeando un poco más firme hasta que Alisson dejó salir un satisfactorio eructo.

—Ahora dele otro tercio, y póngala a eructar de nuevo y después se terminará el biberón —dijo la enfermera—. Lo está haciendo bien. Es un padre natural.

Las lágrimas se derramaban de los ojos de Draco mientras la enfermera se alejaba. Le ofreció el biberón de nuevo a Alisson y la vio arrugando la cara, tratando de conciliar sus sentimientos con sus intenciones. Su esfuerzo estaba destinado al fracaso. Supuso que la señorita Zeller tenía razón, pero encontró que no se arrepentía de haberle pedido ver a Alisson.

—No puedo hacerlo —le dijo, levantando la vista hacia la trabajadora social que se acercó—. No puedo firmar los papeles. Lo siento.

La señorita Zeller asintió. —Es su elección. Necesita un asiento para el carro para llevarla a casa.

Draco sintió que sus ojos se abrían más, pero había

tomado su decisión. Ahora él tenía que seguir con eso. —

Necesito uno o dos días para hacer los arreglos. Obviamente, no planeaba esto.

—Ella puede quedarse aquí unos días más hasta que usted logre tener todo lo que necesita —le aseguró la señorita Zeller—. Dejaré que se una con su hija.

Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy. Ella es una hermosa niñita.

Draco miró a la bebé.

Su hija.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué había hecho?


	4. CAPITULO 3

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

capitulo 3

Draco no tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba mientras estaba ahí sentado acunando a Alisson cantándole las canciones de cuna que su mamá le cantaba.

Le dio un segundo biberón y vio totalmente atento cómo la enfermera le cambiaba el pañal. La tomó de nuevo, pero su estómago rugió tan fuerte que la enfermera le frunció el ceño. —Vaya a comer algo y consiga el asiento para el carro. Ella estará lista para ir a casa tan pronto tenga sus cosas listas.

—Yo… eso puede ser dentro de uno o dos días —Draco se disculpó—. No planeaba que estuviera conmigo, así que no tengo nada preparado para ella.

La enfermera le sonrió. —Hacer un viaje rápido a Babies Я Us puede ayudarle con eso.

Consiga un buen asiento y una carriola, un surtido de biberones, fórmula, pañales, un par de mantas, algunas pijamas, y algo en donde ella duerma. Todo lo demás puede esperar.

Todo lo demás. Draco tenía una mala sensación sobre eso en su cabeza, pero ahora había tomado la decisión, e intentaría atravesar por esto. Solo tendía que decírselo a Harry y Theo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Harry preguntó compasivamente cuando Draco llegó a casa.

—Um —Draco vaciló—. No pude hacerlo. No pude renunciar a ella.

—Estás loco, hombre —declaró Theo, girándose hacia su cuarto—. Buena suerte. La vas a necesitar.

—No lo escuches —dijo Harry frunciéndole el ceño a Theo—. Si, esto requerirá algo de trabajo, pero te ayudaré, incluso si Theo no lo hace.

Ayudé a mi mamá con mis hermanos y hermanas menores. Sé algo acerca de bebés.

—Ellos quieren que la traiga a casa lo más pronto posible, y no tengo ni idea de lo que ella necesita.

—No sé nada más que lo obvio, pero sé donde podemos encontrarlo. Hay una tienda Babies Я Us en el centro comercial. Podemos encontrar lo que necesitamos ahí, y espero que la gente nos pueda decir lo que nosotros olvidemos.

Draco veía a Harry con sincera gratitud. —No sabría cómo agradecértelo.

Harry sonrió. —Dejándome malcriarla. ¿Ya decidiste el nombre?

—Astoria quería llamarla Alisson —Draco le confió.

—Es un nombre encantador. Ve por las llaves.

Llevaremos tu carro porque quizás ellos nos ayuden a instalar el asiento de la bebé.

Draco tomó las llaves y la cartera y siguió a Harry a la puerta. —¿Crees que sería egoísta darle también un nombre Frances? Eso podría hacer que mis padres la acepten más fácil.

—No creo que sea egoísta —Harry exclamó—.

Cualquiera que hubiera sido tu arreglo original con Astoria, ahora estás en el cuadro. Eres su padre y el único que la criará. No creo que nadie pueda cuestionarte si dejas el nombre de

Alisson después de un primer nombre Frances.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Es suficiente con que sea un segundo nombre.

—¿Tienes alguno en mente? —Harry le preguntó.

—Estaba pensando en Danielle.

Draco respondió.

Mientras se dirigían al centro comercial. Sacó su agenda electrónica y comenzó a teclear—.

Necesitamos biberones — dijo en voz alta mientras hacía la lista—. También necesitamos un moisés y una mecedora, un asiento del carro, pañales, ropa, fórmula.

¿Qué tipo de fórmula le están dando en el hospital?

—No tengo idea —Draco contestó débilmente—.

Ellos solo me dieron el biberón.

—Llámale a la trabajadora social —Harry propuso—.

Ella puede decirte, o puede averiguarlo si no sabe.

—La llamaré cuando estemos en la tienda —dijo Draco , el sentido de irrealidad surgió de nuevo al pensar en que eran dos hombres gay yendo a comprar las cosas esenciales para una bebé.

—Ella necesita una sonaja o dos, y un oso de peluche.

Ella tiene que tener animales de peluche —Harry exclamó.

Draco gimió totalmente incomodo.

—Todo estará bien, Draco—Harry le dijo calmadamente— . Sólo confía en mí.

—Estoy tratando —dijo Draco—, pero me sigo preguntando si no estaré cometiendo un error.

—¿Qué es lo que te dice el corazón? —Harry le preguntó seriamente.

—Que ella es mi hija y que ya la amo.

—Entonces no estás cometiendo ningún error —Harry le aseguró—. Quiero decir, seguro que cometerás muchos, todos los padres lo hacen, pero no estás cometiendo ningún error al conservarla.

Draco se dejó hundir en eso durante el resto del camino a la tienda. Cuando se estacionaron y entraron a la tienda, Draco sintió que el pánico regresaba al ver la increíble variedad de parafernalia para escoger.

—Relájate —dijo Harry antes de que Draco pudiera escapar—. Una cosa a la vez.

Empecemos con lo necesario para alimentarla.

No quieres lavar el biberón cada vez que ella lo use, así que probablemente necesitaremos diez o doce.

Draco vio la pared llena de biberones, mamilas y cepillos para biberones y se estremeció. —¿Cómo se supone que elija?

Harry no podía contestar inmediatamente, pero una mujer con un bebé llegó en ese momento y tomó un paquete de dos mamilas.

Discúlpeme —le dijo, llamando su atención—. ¿Podría tener piedad de un par de solteros y decirnos qué tipo de biberón usa?

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, pero ella tomó un paquete y se lo entregó. —Estos son los que uso, Son libres-BPA, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que algo se le agregue a la leche, y supuestamente ayuda a evitar los cólicos. Al principio probé con otros, pero mi hijo tenía unos cólicos terribles.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, viendo el paquete.

—¿Qué edad tiene su bebé? —preguntó la madre.

—Ella tiene dos días —Draco contestó.

—Tienes que comprar las mamilas para recién nacido —ella les dijo—. Cualquier otra podría hacer que se ahogara al pasar demasiada leche y demasiado rápido.

—Gracias de nuevo —dijo Harry tomando del estante varios paquetes de mamilas que combinaran con los biberones y un calentador de biberones.

—Ella necesitará platos y tazas dentro de algunos meses —Harry le dijo a Draco—.

Regresaremos por eso cuando sea mayor.

Vamos. —Guio a Draco desde los demás accesorios para alimentación hacia las bañeras—.

¿Quieres comprarle una bañera? ¿O solo piensas bañarla en el lavabo? Eso es lo que mi mamá hacía hasta que eran lo suficientemente grandes para pararse solos, pero no sé lo que diría Theo a eso.

—Será mejor comprar la bañera —Draco suspiró—.

Puedo dejarla en el cuarto de baño de arriba así no estará en el camino de Theo.

Harry asintió. —Aquí, esta dice ser de las más seguras.

Incluso te avisa si el agua está demasiado caliente. No quieres escaldarla accidentalmente.

Draco colocó la bañera que Harry le indicó en el carrito y siguió por el pasillo.

—¿Necesitan ayuda en preguntó llegando con ellos. algo?

—una empleada

«¿En algo?» Draco pensó. «¿Qué tal saber lo que buscamos?»

Afortunadamente, Harry le contestó. —

Honestamente necesitamos ayuda con todo.

Draco descubrió hoy que es padre así que necesitamos lo básico para una recién nacida inmediatamente.

—Y tenemos espacio limitado —Draco agregó.

Dándole crédito, a la empleada —el nombre de su gafete era Cho— no parpadeó.

—Trataremos esto —ella sugirió—. Vamos a registrarlo y nos aseguraremos de que no se nos olvide nada. Hay muchas cosas que puede decidir no comprar o comprar después, pero de la manera en que lo están haciendo es fácil olvidar algo.

—Gracias —dijo Draco , su voz se oyó aliviada.

—No es problema —ella le aseguró—. Es por eso que estoy aquí. —Ella desapareció por un momento, y regresó con unos papeles—. Está bien, veo que ya consiguieron los biberones. ¿Qué edad tiene la bebé?

—Ella tiene dos días —Draco contestó.

—Entonces probablemente aun no necesiten una silla alta―dijo Cho —, especialmente si tienen problemas de espacio. A menos que quieran una de esas que pueden inclinarse y dejarla ahí mientras cocinan.

—Creo que mejor nos esperamos para eso —Draco respondió.

—Yo la cuidaré cuando te toque cocinar —Harry se ofreció.

Draco lo vio agradecido.

—Está bien, vamos por la seguridad —Cho propuso—.

¿Tienen asiento del carro?

Draco sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —

Todo lo que tengo está en el carrito. Se suponía que ella viviría con su madre, pero Astoria murió.

—Siento oír eso —dijo Cho compasivamente—.

Probablemente será mejor que elijas la combinación de asiento de carro y carriola. El asiento de carro es bueno por un año más o menos, y después puedes seguir usando la carriola. La otra opción es un asiento de carro convertible y carriola por separado. Solo te tienes que asegurar que la carriola sea segura para una bebé pequeña sin el asiento del carro.

—¿Cuál es la mejor? —Draco preguntó.

—Esta es realmente seis en uno —Cho contestó—. Las convertibles son más costosas al principio, pero solo tienes que comprar uno en lugar de dos o tres, incluyen la base con el asiento portabebés para los primeros meses, y los diferentes tamaños hasta el asiento de los cuatro años y como no es carriola no tienes que estarla sacando y metiendo constantemente.

—¿Qué piensas? —Draco le preguntó a Harry.

Harry le sonrió. —No sé más de lo que sabes tú.

—Creo que estaré preocupado en no dejarla caer o no protegerle bien la cabeza cada vez que tenga que meterla y sacarla. Así que supongo que me llevaré ese.

—Se encuentran ahí —dijo Cho, guiándolos a una pared llena de opciones.

—Oh, Dios —Draco gimió.

—No entres en pánico —Cho y Harry dijeron al mismo tiempo, eso causó que se carcajearan, rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en el estómago de Draco.

— Cho les ayudo con todo lo que nesecitaban.

—Gracias de nuevo por toda tu ayuda —

—Definitivamente hoy fuiste un éxito —dijo Harry—. Ve por los pañales, Draco. Voy por un par de juguetes para ella y nos vemos al frente.

Draco llevó el carrito hacia la dirección de los pañales y compró una gran caja, en teoría los tendría que usar, y sería más fácil comprarlos ahora que no tenía a Alisson con él. Se encontró a Harry cerca de las cajas y sacudió la cabeza ante la pila de juguetes que su amigo tenía en las manos, además de sonajas, un conejo de peluche, un juego de llaves de plástico y un paquete de chupones.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó a la defensiva—.

Tú le compraste todo lo práctico. Yo quería que también tuviera algo divertido.

—Vas a malcriarla.

—Para nada —dijo Harry —. Ella será feliz y sabrá que es amada y no hay mejor regalo que eso.

Draco no podía discutir contra eso, así que ni lo intentó, simplemente se colocó en la línea, tratando de no palidecer cuando el cajero le dijo el total. Alisson lo valía, se recordó, y él podía afrontarlo.

Cuando se dirigieron a casa, Harry trajo a consideración otro tema. —¿Has pensado en guarderías?

Obviamente vas a querer quedarte en casa con ella por un par de meses, pero finalmente tendrás que regresar a trabajar.

Draco suspiró. —Puedo tomarme doce semanas pensé en tomarlas todas y darme tiempo para lo que seguía después. Sé que hay muchas guarderías realmente buenas, pero una parte de mi sigue pensando en las historias de horror de esos lugares, incluso sabiendo que fueron la excepción y no la regla.

—Si —Harry aceptó—. Mamá no trabajó hasta que todos teníamos edad para ir a la escuela. Cuando mi hermanito y hermanita nos sorprendieron varios años después, una de mis tías se quedaba mientras mamá trabajaba.

Tienes tiempo para pensarlo. Dejaremos las cosas en casa y las acomodaremos así puedes traer a Alisson mañana.

—Llevemos esto adentro y desempaquemos —dijo Harry cuando llegaron al condominio que compartían—.

Veremos cuánto tiempo nos toma, quizás puedas traer a Alisson esta noche.

Draco sintió su corazón caer al estómago con ese pensamiento. —Creo que será mejor esperar hasta mañana

—le dijo a Harry—. Ya son las cuatro y no tenemos nada listo, para cuando llegue al hospital será muy tarde y…

—Relájate, Draco; es tu elección —Harry interrumpió—.

Llevemos esto adentro y desempaquemos y entonces podrás decidir. Y si prefieres esperar hasta mañana, está bien.

—Aun tengo que preparar mi permiso —Draco le recordó—. Realmente debería de hacer eso primero, incluso antes de ir al hospital, así podré hablar con la gente de recursos humanos y pedir los días.

—Bien pensado —Harry aceptó—. No quieres tener un lio con eso una vez que Alisson esté en casa. Vas a querer enfocarte totalmente en ella por un tiempo. \

¿Quieres que me encargue de las cosas, mientras te encargas de eso? Puedo poner su ropa y las cosas que necesitan lavarse en la lavadora.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta? —Draco verificó—. No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

—No me molesta, en absoluto —Harry le aseguró—. De cualquier manera tengo que poner una carga en la lavadora y los mamelucos y mantas no ocupan mucho espacio.

Aunque quizás debería de lavar también las cubiertas de la cunita. ¿Qué piensas?

—Si, probablemente —dijo Draco—. ¿Estás seguro que no es demasiado problema?

—Ve a hacer tus llamadas —Harry insistió—.

Yo haré la lavandería.

—Gracias —dijo Draco mientras subía las escaleras a su recámara para hablar con el de recursos humanos. Sabía que no sería una explicación fácil, pero no esperaba que la conversación le llevara toda una hora de explicaciones, repeticiones e insistencias. La compañía le dio el tiempo libre —les recordó que era legal— pero aparentemente ellos no se lo tomaron bien.

Finalmente, ellos aceptaron enviar los papeles por fax al hospital así podrían ser llenados. Él tendría que seguir trabajando hasta que el proceso se terminara, sin embargo podría tomar días de vacaciones hasta que los papeles estuvieran listos.

—Bien —dijo Draco—. Si ese es el caso, tomaré mis vacaciones. Simplemente quiero sacar a mi hija del hospital y traerla a casa.

Abrió los ojos y fue a ver si Harry necesitaba ayuda para armar la cunita.

Una hora después, la cunita de la bebé estuvo armada, Draco se apoyó contra un lado de su cama en el suelo y le sonrió a Harry. —

Hacemos un buen equipo.

—Lo hacemos —dijo Harry sonriéndole—.

Ahora nosotros tenemos que ver cómo lo hacemos cuando Alisson realmente esté aquí y tengamos que preocuparnos por más que armar una cunita. Y eso significa que tenemos que salir y ver cómo colocar el asiento del bebé. Ella no puede venir a casa si el asiento no está colocado.

El asiento del carro fue mucho más fácil que la cunita, tenía un sistema de correas que se ajustaban al carro de Draco con tres rápidos broches y dos correas. Draco estaba tentado de ir al hospital para ver a Alisson incluso aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde para traerla a casa, pero después de un debate decidió quedarse en casa y terminar de desempacar y organizar todo. Con la ayuda de Harry, vaciaron un librero, empacaron lo que había ahí para darle espacio a las cosas de Alisson, los biberones, la pañalera, y el resto de la parafernalia. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, tanto como pudieron, para su llegada, Harry bajó a ver la televisión, dejando a Draco viendo la cunita de la bebé y el librero preguntándose de nuevo cómo había cambiado su vida.

Pasó sus dedos por el borde de la cunita, tratando de imaginar a la bebé que sostuvo esta mañana tranquilamente dormida en la cunita, pero su imaginación falló.Cruzó al librero y tomó una de las sonajas que Harry le había comprado. La sacudió experimentalmente, tratando de imaginar la pequeña mano de Alisson levantándola y sacudiéndola, su risa llenando el cuarto cuando jugara. No sabía mucho de bebés pero sabía que no sucedería pronto.

Faltaban algunos meses antes de que ella interactuara más con su mundo, jugara con sus juguetes, se acurrucara con su osito de peluche. Draco lo tomó del librero, frotando el suave peluche contra su cara.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al pensar en Astoria y Alisson y todas las cosas que experimentaría con Alisson y que Astoria nunca haría. Iba a dejar el oso en el librero, pero no pudo dejarlo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un tonto sentimental, llevó el juguete de peluche a la cama, sosteniéndolo fuerte mientras se sentaba y trataba de nuevo de procesar todo lo que le había sucedió en los pasados tres días, no había sido capaz de atravesar completamente el proceso de duelo, pero también sospechaba que esta noche sería su último momento de paz y tranquilidad durante un tiempo. Había visto a las enfermeras del hospital esta mañana. Ellas nunca se sentaban porque siempre había más de un bebé que necesitaba algo: una botella, pañal limpio o una manta. Claro que ellas atendían a más de un bebé, pero ellas realmente sabían lo que hacían. Draco no tenía ni la más ligera idea.

Acostándose en la cama, miró el techo, el oso en sus brazos. Quería gritarle al cielo por privarlo de su mejor amiga y quitarle a Alisson a su mamá, antes incluso de que tuviera la oportunidad de sostener a la bebé que había soñado por tanto tiempo, se prometió que no pasaría un día sin decirle a Alisson lo mucho que su madre la quería. Él la sostendría y la apoyaría y la amaría y le daría suficiente amor como de dos padres, incluso aunque fuera hombre. Su hija crecería siendotan amada que no sentiría la falta de una madre.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 4

La siguiente mañana, Draco estaba en el hospital tan pronto como comenzó la hora de visita. La misma enfermera del día de ayer estaba ahí. Ella le sonrió y le enseñó la mecedora y le trajo a Alisson. —Ella ha estado un poco inquieta esta noche —la enfermera le explicó—. Creo que te extraña.

Draco sacudió la cabeza,negando automáticamente. —Ella ni siquiera me conoce.

¿Cómo es posible que me extrañe?

—Pasaste horas sosteniéndola ayer —la enfermera le recordó—. Ella solo tiene tres días de nacida. Ahora ella te conoce a ti más que a nadie en el mundo.

Draco no podía decidir si eso lo tranquilizaba o lo asustaba, pero podía ver la lógica del comentario. —

No sé lo que estoy haciendo —le admitió a la enfermera.

—La mayoría de los padres primerizos no lo saben —dijo la mujer con una indulgente sonrisa—. Ellos obtienen ayuda de sus familias y amigos con más experiencia, y ellos cometen errores, y la vida continua.

—Solo no quiero hacer nada que la lastime —Draco le explicó—. Mis padres están en la Paris, y comparto el condominio con dos solteros. Los dos son gay. ¿Qué hago

si ninguno de nosotros sabemos acerca de niños?

Si la enfermera se sorprendió ante la revelación de Draco, ella lo escondió muy bien, acomodó la manta alrededor del pecho de Alisson con cuidadosas manos.

Quédate hoy aquí con ella —ella se encogió de hombros—.

Te ensañaré lo que pueda mientras esté en mi turno.

Salgo a las dos, terminaré algunas cosas y entonces podré darte atención completa.

—Gracias —le dijo, incapaz de agradecerle más claramente con palabras. Extendió las manos uniendo sus palmas y se inclinó hacia su entrenadora de bebés mientras sostenía cuidadosamente la cabeza de Alisson entre sus brazos.

—Denada—dijo la enfermera, claramente emocionada por el gesto—. Ella comió hace una hora.

Te avisaré cuando crea que esté lista para comer de nuevo. Ella no es una bebé llorona, pero se pone inquieta cuando tiene hambre.

—Cuidaré eso —Draco prometió, viendo la tranquila cara de ella. Eso debería de ser fácil, en tanto que ella siguiera así, él sabría cuándo tuviera hambre.

Él veía a la enfermera ocupada en el área, tratando de atender la rutina de todos los bebes —y sin embargo algo de lo que podía necesitar saber hacer— excepto lo de los bebés enfermos —y sin embargo era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse. La vio tomar la temperatura y cambiar pañales,revisar los reflejos y darles el biberón. Cuando un repentino mal olor emanó de la bebé en sus brazos, supo que tendría su primera lección con el pañal.

La enfermera se rio al verle la cara de malestar mientras le quitaba el pañal sucio y limpiaba a Alisson.

Draco quería seguir molesto con todo ese proceso, pero era difícil cuando le colocó el pañal limpio y Alisson suspiró feliz y giró la cabecita hacia su pecho como si quisiera asegurarse de que él seguía ahí.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa—. Ahora ella es tu hija. He estado con recién nacidos durante veinte años y siempre puedo decir cuándo serán buenos padres.

—¿En serio? —Draco preguntó, sintiéndose ridículo por su necesidad de que se lo aseguraran.

La enfermera sonrió y asintió. —Es claro como el día para mi ―ella aseguró—. Dame otra hora más y podrás llevarla a casa.

Draco le sonrió a Alisson. —¿Estás lista para eso,? Harry y yo acomodamos todo para ti anoche. Tu cunita, tu bañera, tus juguetes. Todo está esperando por ti.

Como lo predijo, cerca de una hora después Draco vio a Alisson empezar a moverse en sus brazos. —Creo que tiene hambre —le dijo a la enfermera.

—Hay una botella pre-mezclada en el gabinete arriba del lavado. Ábrelo y colócala en la olla durante tres minutos.

Con eso se calentará. En casa podrás usar un calentador de biberones para que no tengas que mantener una olla caliente toda el día.

—Compramos uno ayer, pero aun no entiendo por qué no puedo usar el microondas —dijo Draco, colocando a Alisson cuidadosamente en la cama mientras le preparaba el biberón como le habían indicado.

—¡No hagas eso! —la enfermera exclamó—. Por una cosa, el agua no siempre se calienta igual y podrías quemarle la boquita, pero más importante que eso, es que la radiación puede quebrar las proteínas y evitar que reciba todos los nutrientes que ella necesita.

Draco hizo una nota mental para agradecer a Harry por hacer que comprara un calentador de biberones mientras esperaba impacientemente que la olla calentara la leche. También notó la marca de la fórmula: era, como Cho había supuesto que sería. No quería detenerse de camino a casa llevando a Alisson, pero estaba seguro de que Harry podría ir a la tienda por él o vigilar a Alisson mientras él iba.

Draco estaba complacido consigo mismo cuando recordó hacer eructar a Alisson mientras la alimentaba.

Ella movía sus labios cómicamente cuando terminó, antes de acomodarse en los brazos de Draco parecía que no tenía intención de moverse.

Cuando la enfermera terminó su turno, Draco finalmente había dejado de sentirse como si se le fuera a caer cada vez que ella se movía. —Te ves más tranquilo —ella observó, sentándose al lado de él.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme más natural —aceptó—.

Aunque estoy seguro de que aun me falta mucho por aprender.

—Siempre se aprende más —ella se carcajeó—, pero la mayoría viene a través de la experiencia. Ya hablamos de la alimentación y del cambio de pañal, así que ya puedes manejar eso. Dado que la vas a alimentar con el biberón, ella no tendrá contacto de piel con piel como los bebés recién nacidos que están con sus madres.

Piensa en eso en ocasiones. Eso la hace más delicada. Aparte de eso lo más importante que tienes que cuidar es sostener su cabeza. Si el agua del baño está un poco más caliente o un poco más fría, ella estará incómoda, pero eso no la lastimará mucho.

Dañarle el cuello puede matarla si es lo suficientemente severo.

Draco se estremeció, jalándola más cerca y protectoramente. —¿Qué acerca del baño? —le preguntó dado que la enfermera lo había traído a colación.

—Una vez al día —la enfermera aconsejó—, o más si ella está particularmente sucia. Lo más importante es mantener sus manos y su trasero limpio. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella empiece a meterse las manos a la boca, y no quieres que tenga dermatitis por el pañal, porque le dolerá y puede volverse llorona.

—Entonces, ¿cómo evito eso? —Draco le preguntó.

—Cambia a menudo el pañal, especialmente si ella se ensucia, y usa crema protectora.

Tienes también que encontrar un buen pediatra. Ella necesita sus vacunas y las visitas regulares.

La preocupación de Draco debió de mostrarse en su cara, porque la enfermera palmeó la mano confortándolo y agregó: —Te daré una lista de algunos que trabajan en el hospital. Puedes ver si alguno de ellos se encuentra en tu área. Tienes que llevarla a consulta dentro de dos semanas.

Ella no mostró ningún problema al nacer, pero es mejor que empiece con sus visitas regulares con su médico lo más pronto posible, así él o ella la conocerán en su estado normal.

Ahora, ¿hay algo más que te preocupe?

—Estoy preocupado por el frío de afuera —Draco observó—. No quiero que se enferme.

—Ponle una capa más de ropa de la que tú usas —la enfermera le sugirió—. Tampoco vas a querer que se caliente de más. Así que si tú usas camisa y suéter, ella puede usar camisa, suéter y una manta, o un pañalero, blusa de cuello de tortuga y suéter.

—Solo le compré mamelucos —Draco admitió, empezándose a preocupar de nuevo.

—Eso está bien —le aseguró la enfermera inmediatamente—. Si tú necesitas dos capas, ponle un mameluco y dos mantas así ella tendrá las tres capas.

O aumenta la calefacción de tu casa un poco más, así ella se sentirá cómoda con una sola capa de ropa.

—¿Cuándo puedo sacarla? —Draco le preguntó, no queriendo abusar de Harry cada vez que necesitara salir por más pañales, fórmula u otra cosa para ella.

—Los doctores usualmente recomiendan seis semanas —dijo la enfermera—. Pero no conozco a nadie que realmente haya esperado tanto tiempo.

Obviamente entre más gente esté alrededor de ella, estará más expuesta a gérmenes, así que mantén eso en mente cuando trates de decidir si debes llevarla a algún lado. Una vez que ella pase por sus primeras vacunas, estará un poco más segura en lo que respecta a eso. Si la gente te visita, asegúrate de que se laven las manos antes de que la carguen y si están enfermos no dejes que la carguen para nada.

Draco asintió, no era como si sus padres vinieran desde la Paris para visitarlos. Tenía muchos amigos, pero a la mayoría de ellos no les interesaba un nuevo bebé, y dadas las circunstancias, sus colegas ni siquiera sabían sobre ella. —

Entonces supongo que estoy listo para llevarla a casa.

—Asegúrate de hacerle una cita con el doctor tan pronto como puedas —la enfermera le recordó—. La relación puede ser invaluable cuando tengas preguntas.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie con torpeza, mientras sostenía el aun poco familiar bulto en sus brazos—. Por todo.

—De nada —dijo la enfermera—. Una de las joyas de mi trabajo es ver a bebés saludables irse a casa con amorosos padres. Estarás bien. Lo que ella necesita más que nada es tu amor y atención. Dale eso, y todo caerá en su lugar.

Viendo a Alisson dormida, Draco no creía tener problemas acerca de eso.

* * *

AlmaRosaNS Gracias por leer mi adaptacion y por avisarme de los nombres


	6. CAPITULO 5

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

capitulo 5

Estacionando el carro frente a su condominio, Draco tomó una profunda respiración antes de salir y abrir la puerta

de atrás. Se aseguró de que Alisson estuviera bien cubierta con la manta antes de levantar el portabebés de la base y llevarla al interior. Aun no había nadie en la casa, así que subió al segundo piso, bajó el portabebés y comenzó el arduo proceso de sacarla. Ella se movió un poco mientras soltaba los cordones y sostenía la cabeza. Se repetía que sería más fácil con la práctica y que ella aprendería a sostener la cabeza por si misma pronto. Pero aun así seguía preocupado por lastimarla.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos ella ni siquiera movió los párpados, así que decidió que no la había molestado demasiado.

Su estómago gruñó por hambre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se debatió un momento sí debería de llevársela con él mientras se preparaba comida, pero nO estaba seguro de cómo manejarla a ella y a su comida, y tenía la cunita aquí. La acostó cuidadosamente, le colocó una manta ligera, y salió del cuarto, para preparar algo de comida. Logró bajar las escaleras y calentar comida descongelada, pero solo logró comer la mitad antes que lo abrumara la necesidad de revisar a Alisson.

Llevó el plato a su cuarto y lo balanceaba en sus rodillas mientras sus ojos estaban pegados todo el tiempo en Alisson. No le molestaba eso, al menos ella no estaba inquieta. Necesitaba verla.

Terminó de comer y se quedó en donde estaba, el plato olvidado, mientras la veía dormir, hasta que él también se adormiló, el plato cayó al suelo. El ruido despertó a ambos.

Alisson no estaba feliz de haber sido sacada de su tranquilo sueño. Draco se puso de pie y fue hacia ella, ella se calmó cuando estuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, pero estaba más inquieta que lo normal. Viendo el reloj, Draco vio que casi era hora de su comida, así que tomó una de las botellas con la fórmula premezclada que el hospital le había dado y bajó las escaleras para calentarla. Ella se inquietó impaciente mientras esperaban que le calentara el biberón. Se recordó enviarle un mensaje de texto a Harry para que comprara más formula, pero tendría que esperar hasta que Alisson terminara de alimentarse, porque no tenía una mano libre para tomar el teléfono.

Una vez que el biberón estaba en su boca, ella se tranquilizó, feliz chupaba la mamila y llenaba su pequeño estómago. Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio, aun nervioso acerca de su capacidad de cuidar de ella durante todo el tiempo. «Un día a la vez», se recordó. «Solo toma un día a la vez».

Estaba tan preocupado que se olvidó de hacerla eructar hasta que terminó la botella.

Disculpándose intensamente, la levantó sobre su hombro, palmeó su espalda y las burbujas salieron, ella dejó salir un enorme eructo, seguido por un chorro de leche caliente que cayó en su espalda.

—¿Olvidaste hacerla eructar? —Theo preguntó, cruzando la puerta en ese momento—. Realmente deberías de tener más cuidado con eso. No es bueno para su tracto digestivo vomitar mucho.

La culpa asaltó a Draco inmediatamente mientras se imaginaba explicándole a su pediatra por qué dejó que Alisson vomitara. Su estómago se cerró, pero Alisson pareció olvidarlo, apoyó feliz la cabeza en su hombro.

—Aquí, dámela por un minuto mientras te cambias de camisa ―dijo Theo impaciente—. Apestas.

Draco dejó a Alisson con su compañero de cuarto, sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a llorar. ―Ve ―Theo lo apuró—. Puedo sostener a un bebé llorando el tiempo que te tome cambiarte de ropa. Solo apresúrate.

Necesito estudiar.

Eso prácticamente resumía la vida de Theo,

Draco estaba preocupado. Sin embargo, no estaba obligado a ofrecerse y Draco realmente necesitaba cambiarse la camisa. Estaba fría y pegajosa, y Theo teía razón: apestaba. Se quitó la camisa sucia y la lanzó descuidadamente en dirección a la canasta, y esta vez se puso una camiseta de manga larga, imaginó que sería más fácil lavarla si Alisson volvía a vomitar y costaba mucho menos que la tintorería. No podía arriesgarse a arruinar las camisas del trabajo.

Apresuradamente bajó las escaleras, Draco tomó a Alisson de los brazos de Theo cuando vio la manera casual que el hombre la sostenía a pesar de que ella seguía llorando. Ella parpadeó un par de veces cuando él la acunó, y se tranquilizó de nuevo, eso calmó las preocupaciones de Draco. Podía no tener una real idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al menos le agradaba a ella.

Theo aceptó las gracias inclinando la cabeza distraído, y desapareció dentro de su cuarto a estudiar, Draco veía a Alisson. —¿Qué se supone que haga contigo mientras preparo la cena? ―murmuró—. Harry aun no llega a casa para cuidarte y no puedo dejarte en el suelo.

Cuándo dijo el nombre de Harry se acordó del mensaje de texto que tenía que enviar, sacó el teléfono celular del bolsillo y lo envió antes de regresar al problema sobre qué hacer con Alisson mientras cocinaba. Quizás después de todo debió de haber comprado la silla alta.

Se supone que podría dejarla en el portabebés.

No era tan estable en el suelo cuando no estaba atado a la base que estaba en el carro, pero ella no se movía mucho, ciertamente no lo suficiente para salirse, y si le colocaba el cinturón ella estaría bien mientras cocinaba.

Eso esperaba.

Usualmente Draco disfrutaba cocinar, pero esta vez él estaba distraído, sentía la necesidad de ver a Alisson cada pocos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba feliz y a salvo en el asiento del carro que no servía para ese propósito. Lo único que esperaba era que la cena fuera comible, dado que había cocinado de más las cebollas y casi quema la mezcla de especies que usó para preparar el pollo a la Curry que hacía su mamá.

Harry sonrió al ver el mensaje de texto en su teléfono.

Draco obviamente estaba en casa con Alisson si ya estaba enviándole mensajes para pedir ayuda. Harry tomó su descanso que no había podido usar porque todo el día había estado muy ocupada la tienda y fue necesario que todo el mundo estuviera en el piso. No es que se quejara, pero no podía pedirle a sus empleados que dejaran su descanso, lo que significó que él lo perdió. Viendo el reloj decidió que era justo la hora de la comida más los cuarenta y cinco minutos de su descanso, él podría irse ahora. Tenía dos asistentes de gerente en el piso y ellos podrían cubrirlo si era necesario.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Draco y esperó a que contestara.

—¿Hola?

La voz de Draco se oía tan distraída que Harry sonrió. —¿No desperté a Alisson, verdad? —le preguntó.

—No —Draco le contestó—. Ella está durmiendo en el portabebés mientras trato de cocinar.

—Bien. ¿Tienes un minuto, o haré que arruines la cena por distraerte?

Draco bufó. —Seremos afortunados si la cena se puede comer esta noche. No puedo pensar en nada más que en ella.

Harry se carcajeó. Draco se oía adorablemente desconcertado, eso era diferente a su usual compostura. —

Creo que probablemente eso sea lo normal —le aseguró a su amigo—. Estoy saliendo del trabajo ahora, así que llegaré a la tienda a comprar las cosas del mensaje de texto que me enviaste. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—Creo que logramos comprar todo lo que necesita ayer, excepto la fórmula —Draco contestó.

—No pregunté si ella necesita algo —Harry le recordó—. Pregunté si tú necesitabas algo.

—¿Una botella de vodka?—Draco

sarcásticamente—. ¿Un hoyo en la cabeza? dijo Harry se carcajeó. —Deja de preocuparte y disfrútala.

Dime cómo se ve.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Draco, se puso su abrigo y se despidió de su gerente asistente. La mujer le dijo adiós y Harry dejó atrás el trabajo por ese día.

—Se parece a Astoria —Draco contestó inmediatamente.

Cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, aunque su piel es blanca como la mia , al menos por ahora.

—Bien, ella es una mezcla de ambos —dijo Harry mientras subía a su carro y salía del estacionamiento—. Tiene sentido que ella sea más clara que tú. También podría ser más oscura cuando sea un poco más grande.

Recuerdo que mi mamá decía que la pigmentación de los bebés en

ocasiones se mostraba totalmente hasta un par de meses después.

—Aunque, aparte del color, ella se parece a Astoria —dijo Draco, el tono de su voz tierno—.

Ella tiene sus mismos ojos y su boca y tambien creo su cabello.

—Seguro que será tan hermosa como su madre —dijo Harry pensando tranquilamente que ella no estaría mal si se pareciera a su padre. Él había notado a Draco tan pronto como contestó el anuncio para un compañero de casa, pero ellos eran buenos compañeros de casa, y eso era más difícil de encontrar que una buena jodida y todo ese tiempo solo habían sido compañeros de casa, no se habían involucrado de otra manera. Ellos habían tenido novios que llegaban y se iban durante esos tres años que habían compartido la casa e incluso había habido un par de tercer compañero de casa, pero su amistad seguía sólida. Imaginó que eso era bueno para el record, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse cómo Alisson cambiaría las cosas.

—Eso espero —Draco murmuró—, aunque eso podría poner las cosas interesantes en la preparatoria.

—No te adelantes a los problemas —Harry aconsejó—.

Tienes años antes de que tengas que preocuparte por eso.

Deja que primero llegue al jardín de niños antes de empezar a pensar en la preparatoria, ¿está bien?

—¡Maldición!

—¿Qué sucedió? —Harry preguntó inmediatamente, esperando que nada le hubiera sucedido a Alisson.

Draco suspiró. —Arruiné la cena.

Harry sonrió. —No te preocupes por eso.

Compraré comida china de camino a casa.

Ahora estoy llegando a la tienda, así que compraré la fórmula. Llama y haz la orden, la recogeré de camino.

Draco suspiró de nuevo. —Está bien, déjame ver qué quiere Theo, ¿Qué acerca de ti? ¿Quieres el pollo con castañas como de costumbre?

—Eso estaría bien —dijo Harry, divertido de lo bien que se conocían después de tres años.

—Está bien, llamaré. Guarda el recibo para que te pague cuando llegues a casa —dijo Draco.

Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco ya había colgado.

—Cuida eso, Malfoy —Harry murmuró al teléfono mientras se estacionaba y entraba en la tienda—. Vas a tener que empezar a dejar que te ayude aunque tenga que amarrarte.

Tomó la fórmula que Draco había escrito en el mensaje, no es que supiera realmente mucho de eso. Su madre había amamantado a sus hijos, así que eso era una cosa sobre la que no tenía mucha experiencia. Podría cambiar pañales hasta dormido, pero tenía que aprender acerca de los biberones con Draco.

No le molestaba.

La cajera detrás de la ventanilla de la comida china lo reconoció y le entregó la orden antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir 'hola'. Harry pagó y le agradeció a la mujer como siempre, pero en lugar de coquetear y charlar como comúnmente hacía, regresó a su carro y se dirigió a la casa sin demora. Su casa era una de un complejo de cerca de treinta, todas con menos de diez años de antigüedad, todas virtualmente idénticas.

Era muy diferente a la antigua casa en la que había crecido, sus padres la habían comprado por casi nada porque estaba en pésimas condiciones. Se pasaron años arreglándola, siempre había un proyecto que iniciar. Fue una maravillosa manera de crecer, toda la familia pintando y arreglando paredes hasta que sus padres lograron tener la casa más bonita del vecindario.

Aunque Harry no tenía una familia, un grupo de personas en casa la formaban, así que la casa era un compromiso. Eso realmente ni siquiera era así, dado que él le rentaba a Draco, pero no necesitaba más de lo que tenía en este momento, y le permitía ahorrar para su jubilación y para poder tener algo propio algún día. Él siempre había pensado en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir sus sueños. Pero hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie por el que tuviera fuertes no lo suficientemente fuertes para renunciar a su situación actual, que podía decir que estaba bastante cerca de ser lo ideal, aparte de la falta de una pareja de por vida.

No estaba listo para dejarlo por Cedric, su actual novio, pero Cedric no había dado indicios de estar interesado en algo más que pasar un buen momento.

Tomando las bolsas juntas las llevó en un solo viaje, Harry abrió suavemente la puerta para que no sonara la campana. Recordó vívidamente a su madre reclamarle a su padre por ser incapaz de evitar que la campana de la puerta sonara en el momento que ella lograba dormir a su testaruda hermana. Desafortunadamente, Draco lo oyó y llegó en segundos junto a él.

—Gracias —dijo Draco antes incluso de que Harry cruzara la puerta—.Theo salió de su cuarto exigiendo saber qué era ese horrible olor después de que quemara la cena. Le dije que traerías comida china, pero no creo que estuviera terriblemente impresionado.

—No te preocupes por él —Harry lo tranquilizó inmediatamente, entregándole a Draco la bolsa con la fórmula—. Juro que él se queja solo para tener algo de qué hablar. Se calmará una vez que tenga algo que comer.

—Espero que tengas razón.

—Vamos, no te preocupes por él. Quiero ver a Alisson —dijo Harry, cambiando el tema de su algunas veces difícil compañero de casa.

—Ella está en la cocina, durmiendo —dijo Draco, guiando el camino a través de la sala hacia la cocina en donde estaba Alisson dormida en el portabebés del carro.

—Sabes —dijo Harry—, puedes tenerla en la carriola ya que el asiento se inclina, o en su cunita. Se puede desarmar, ¿recuerdas?

—Tuvimos muchos problemas para armarla, creo que la dejaré en donde está —dijo Draco con una pequeña carcajada—. Ella está bien en el portabebés.

Harry lo dejó pasar, pero recordó algunos asientos que había visto en Babies Я Us, uno con luces y música, eso probablemente enojaría a Theo, pero Alisson se divertiría.

Ella era más importante que la actitud de Theo.

Quizás vería lo que se pierde con ella después de una semana. Entre tanto, él vería cómo consentirla. Ella se movió. —Prepárale el biberón —le dijo a Draco—. Veré si puedo distraerla hasta que esté listo.

―Quizás yo deba cargarla —dijo Draco—.

Ella no reaccionó muy bien cuando la cargó Theo.

Harry lo ignoró, levantó a Alisson del portabebés y la acunó con la mayor seguridad.

Si, habían pasado algunos años, pero él no se olvidó de cómo cargar un bebé. Cargar a un bebé, es como montar en bicicleta, simplemente no es algo que uno olvida hacer.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio directamente, pero él la acunó y la calmó mientras Draco preparaba la fórmula. Podía decir que estaba un poco confundida de que alguien más la cargara, pero él siguió acunándola y hablándole, y ella se calmó en sus brazos mientras esperaban a que Draco preparara el biberón. —

Hola preciosa —le murmuró—. ¿Fuiste una buena niña con tu padre hoy? Estamos felices de que estés aquí, él y yo, incluso Theo si no fuera un viejo gruñón que no puede apreciar las cosas buenas cuando las ve.

El calentador de biberones como les habían prometido, calentó el biberón rápidamente. Harry estaba tentado a preguntar si podía alimentarla, pero imaginó que era demasiado pronto para eso, así que se la entregó a su padre y vio cómo sonreía mientras se alimentaba glotonamente.

—¿Ya llegó la comida? —La voz de Theo interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad.

—Está en la mesa —dijo Harry suavemente, sus ojos no se apartaban de Draco y Alisson—.

Puedes llevarla a tu cuarto así nosotros no te molestaremos de tus estudios.

Theo frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en las bolsas y sacaba su comida. Pero no dijo nada más, desapareció de regreso a su cuarto mientras Draco ponía a Alisson a eructar antes de darle el resto de la comida.

—No creo que le agrade ella —Draco comentó suavemente cuando Theo cerró la puerta.

—No creo que le agrade nada que pueda distraerlo de sus estudios —dijo Harry—. Siempre está molesto conmigo si tengo compañía.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que yo estuve con alguien —Draco contestó—.

Supongo que por eso nunca se molestó conmigo, pero paga la renta a tiempo, ayuda a llevar la casa y no es una sabandija.

Diría que podemos seguir con él.

—Oh, definitivamente —dijo Harry, pensó en el predecesor de Theo, que dejaba los platos sucios y la lavandería sucia y otras cosas menos placenteras regadas por todas las áreas comunes—. Dámela un momento, así podrás comer antes de que se enfrié tu cena.

—¿Qué con tu cena? —Draco preguntó.

—Yo perfeccioné el arte de comer con una sola mano hace mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, pidiéndole a Alisson—.

Ahora, ¿vas a compartirla?

Draco vaciló un momento antes de aceptar. —

Supongo que tienes razón. A ella no parece molestarle que tú la sostengas un momento. Lloraba a gritos cuando se la di a Theo.

Harry acomodó a Alisson en su brazo. —¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque ella vomitó sobre mi camisa —Draco explicó, sacando los contenedores de comida de las bolsas y dejándolos en la mesa—. Se ofreció a cargarla mientras yo

me cambiaba de ropa.

—Fue muy amable de su parte —dijo Harry—.

Entonces, ¿a ella no le gustó eso?

—Para nada.

—Bien, me alegro de que a mí si me quiera —dijo Harry, inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en la frente, sintiendo que su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho.

Draco estaba perdido. Después de la cena, él llevó a Alisson de regreso a la habitación para que durmiera. Ella se acurrucó en su cunita y se durmió. Ahora una hora después ella gritaba sin ninguna razón que Draco pudiera encontrar. Ella rehusó el biberón; su pañal estaba limpio; revisó que la ropa no le estuviera lastimando, pero nada.

Caminaba con ella meciéndola tanto como podía —era todo lo que podía pensar, y ella seguía gritando. Así que revisó todo de nuevo, sin éxito. Cuando estaba listo para admitir su derrota, Harry apareció en la puerta.

—Dámela —dijo Harry—. Ve a correr o a hacer algo, tómate un descanso.

—Pero…

—Mi hermana tenía cólicos, y cuando los tenía se ponía así, todo lo que podíamos hacer era turnarnos para cargarla antes de que alguien la lanzara contra la pared —dijo Harry—. Ella va a seguir gritando ya sea que estés aquí o no.

Tómate un descanso, y tratarás de nuevo de calmarla cuando regreses.

Draco vaciló por unos momentos, pero su frustración estaba llegando a un nivel alto. Una corta carrera podría hacerle bien, al menos recuperaría su paciencia.

Esperaba eso. Con un suspiro y un beso en la frente de Alisson se la entregó a Harry, solo para que los gritos redoblaran el volumen. Iba a volverla a tomar, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza negando. —La cuidaré bien durante quince o veinte minutos. Ve a correr.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

The darkness princess

AlmaRosaNS 


	7. CAPITULO 6

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Rápidamente, antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para cambiar de opinión, Draco se puso su ropa para correr y bajó las escaleras. Theo lo interceptó antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Te dije que esto era una mala idea —le gruñó—.

¿Cómo se supone que estudie cuando ella grita de esa forma?

—No sé —dijo Draco, apresurándose a salir antes de que su compañero de casa dijera algo más. Quería creerle a Harry y confiaba que el amor a Alisson fuera suficiente para mantenerla a pesar de su total ignorancia e inexperiencia, pero la negatividad de Theo era más inmediata, más real. Fácil de aceptar. A él obviamente no le importaba Alisson, o que ella estuviera arriba gritando. Ella era una bebé. No era tan grande para que gritara tanto. Si estaba molesta, algo estaba mal. Sus pies golpeaban el pavimento con un fuerte ritmo mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos y olvidarse de todo excepto de correr. Sus pensamientos no se alejaban del sonido de los gritos de Alisson.

La enfermera en el hospital dijo que ella era una bebé feliz, pero en su primera noche en casa con él, ya estaba inconsolable. No creía que hubiera hecho algo para molestarla, pero realmente no sabía cómo comparar la manera en que ella actuaba ahora con la manera en que ella actuaba en el hospital.

Ciertamente no se había comportado llorona en el hospital, ¿quizás extrañaba a las enfermeras? Ella había estado con el equipo más de lo que había estado con él.

Aunque no podía devolverla al hospital. Él se había comprometido a tenerla y ahora atravesaría por esto.

Solo deseaba saber cómo. Se suponía que podría llamar a su mamá. Pero cómo le explicaría la situación, por qué no les había dicho de la bebé antes, y todo lo demás. Finalmente tendría que decirles porque no podía mantener a su hija en secreto de sus abuelos toda la vida, pero necesitaba algunos días para acostumbrarse a la idea de ser padre antes de tratar de explicarle todo a sus padres.

Se sentía culpable por dejar a Harry con sus problemas, Draco hizo un recorrido más corto que lo usual, simplemente rodeó el complejo de condominios en lugar de su usual ruta alrededor del vecindario.

Cuándo llegó a casa, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, calmando los nervios para regresar a los gritos de Alisson. Abrió la puerta, sin embargo, se oyó el silencio.

Frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras, preguntándose a dónde Harry se había llevado a Alisson. Cuando llegó a la recámara, Harry estaba sentado en la cama, Alisson acurrucada en sus brazos. Levantó un dedo a sus labios y le indicó a Draco que saliera. Dejó cuidadosamente a Alisson en su cunita y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ella se quedó dormida cinco minutos después de que te fuiste —Harry murmuró—. Creo que estaba exhausta.

—O le agradas más tú —Draco dijo con amargura.

Harry sacudió la cabeza inmediatamente. —Ni siquiera pienses eso —dijo con firmeza, llevando a Draco al cuarto de al lado para poder hablar sin molestar a Alisson.

Los bebés tienen cólicos. Algunos de ellos son peores que otros, pero sucede. No hay nada que puedas hacer, excepto lo que hicimos: sostenerla, hasta que ella se agote y se duerma.

No es fácil escucharla gritar, pero no sucede nada malo. Te lo prometo.

—Me sentí tan inútil —se quejó Draco, sabiendo que se oía quejumbroso pero eso estaba más allá de importarle—.

Ella no hacía esto en el hospital. Las enfermeras dijeron que era una bebé tranquila, que no lloraba para nada.

—Sri, ella tiene tres días de nacida —Harry le recordó—.

Ella no es lo suficientemente mayor para hacer ese tipo de generalidades. E incluso si lo fuera, la personalidad de los bebés cambia mientras se desarrollan como lo hace la de las personas. Su primera noche en casa es probablemente parte de eso, si, pero no significa que algo esté mal. No importa lo que decidieras para ella, ella tendría finalmente que dejar el hospital, lo que significa que tendría que tratar con un nuevo medio ambiente. Hiciste la elección correcta. No siempre será fácil pero harás que funcione.

Estas seguro

Harry se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro de cómoponer en palabras sus emociones. —Los bebés pertenecen a sus padres —dijo después de un momento—. Sé que la adopción funciona, y ciertamente no quiero a niños creciendo en situaciones de abuso o negligencia, pero este no es el caso. Tú tienes lo que se necesita para cuidarla, y puedo decir que la amas. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás son tecnicismos. Todos los padres cometen errores con el primer bebé, porque no saben lo que están haciendo. La mayoría de ellos son totalmente ignorantes y nada realmente es preocupante.

—¿Y cuándo no lo es? —Draco preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Cuando es algo serio es casi siempre por negligencia si no algo peor.

Podrás ser más inexperto que la mayoría, pero no eres negligente. Si realmente te preocupas por algo, pregúntame. Si no sé, le llamaré a mamá. Ella sabe todo, y ella está más cerca que tu madre.

—¿Ella tiene alguna cura para el cólico? —Draco

preguntó con una suave carcajada—. Dado que fallé espectacularmente con eso hoy.

—No sé si ella lo sabe o no. Vamos a ver lo que podemos encontrar, si no encontramos nada, le llamaré. —

Harry propuso.

Draco asintió. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido buscar online porque no sabía lo que estaba mal, pero ahora que el problema tenía un nombre, podía descubrir qué hacer con eso. Su computadora estaba en su cuarto, y no quería correr el riesgo de despertar a Alisson antes de saber qué hacer con ella. —¿Puedo usar tu computadora?

—Claro Ven, veamos qué encontramos. dijo Harry

Abrieron la laptop de Harry y comenzaron la búsqueda. Una hora después, tenían una lista de opciones que intentar, desde envolverla y acurrucarse con ella, a encender la aspiradora para ocultar el ruido o sacarla a pasear para cambiar de escenario. Para cuando terminaron la búsqueda, Alisson despertó.

Draco se preparó a sí mismo paro otro round, pero ella se calmó tan pronto le dio el biberón. Cuándo ella terminó, se acurrucó en sus brazos y lo veía seriamente.

Draco rodó los ojos hacia Harry. —¿Qué fue eso? —bromeó.

—Ella te está probando —Harry sonrió—. Quiere ver si sabes qué hacer con ella.

—Creo que todos nosotros podríamos arreglarnos sin esto ―Draco dijo en broma—. Theo en particular.

—¿Te dijo algo? —Harry preguntó agudamente.

—Si, me refunfuñó que debería de haberla dejado.

—Sé lo que puedes hacer con Theo —dijo Harry con una mueca de malestar—. Ignóralo. Sabes cómo es él y si no se interesa por Alisson, no le des a sus comentarios un segundo pensamiento.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—, pero estaba preocupado por

Alisson, y él vive aquí. Nosotros sabíamos cuando se mudó que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde vivir. Es por eso que tú te cambiaste aquí arriba, así él podría quedarse con la recámara de abajo lejos del ruido.

—¿Cuál es el nombre del propietario? —dijo Harry—.

El tuyo, no el suyo. Él va a tener que tratar con esto o buscar otro lugar donde vivir.

No era tan simple. Draco dependía de la renta de sus compañeros para pagar la hipoteca de la casa, especialmente ahora que tenía gastos extras con la bebé, tendría que buscar un lugar más pequeño si Theo y Harry se mudaban. Él no se iba a preocupar por eso esta noche. Ya había tenido suficientes preocupaciones con Alisson para tratar con más esta noche.

Los días cayeron en una rutina para Draco, dormía cuando Alisson lo hacía, la alimentaba cada dos horas, comía algo cuando podía. Algo que lo sorprendió fue encontrar que no extrañaba su trabajo para nada, su fascinación con Alisson llenaba sus días. Las sugerencias para tratar con el cólico parecieron funcionar mejor durante el día que durante la noche. Jaime siguió apoyando a Draco, cuidaba a Alisson durante una hora u hora y media para que Draco pudiera ir a correr.

Por su parte, Harry disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Alisson, incluso buscaba excusas para pasar más tiempo con ella y con Draco. Cuando no tenía cólico era una encantadora bebé, su personalidad era cada vez más clara con cada día que pasaba. Odiaba oírla llorar, más porque sabía cuánto inquietaba eso a Draco que porque le molestara. Sabía suficiente acerca de bebés para entender que ella estaba incómoda y que se le pasaría, así que simplemente la acunaba o caminaba alrededor de la casa hasta que se calmaba o regresaba Draco de su carrera. También erarealmente bueno ignorando las malas miradas y desviar los comentarios de Theo antes de que molestaran más a Draco.

Cerca de tres semanas después de que Alisson llegara a casa del hospital, Harry subió las escaleras como de costumbre para encargarse de Alisson y que Draco saliera a correr. Lo que vio le quitó el aliento e hizo que su corazón se acelerara en su pecho. Draco estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo hasta la cintura, acurrucando contra su pecho a Alisson que solo tenía el pañal.

—Vas a malcriarla —dijo Harry, tratando de mantener su voz firme. Había visto antes a Draco sin camisa, pero no a menudo y siempre en el proceso de cambiarse de ropa más que solo estar sentado sin una camisa. Aunque en este momento, Draco no parecía tener intención de vestirse y eso hizo todo tipo de cosas en la libido de Harry. Se recordó que en ese momento tenía novio, pero eso no hizo nada contra su repentina atracción. No hacía daño ver a otro hombre atractivo si no iba a hacer nada más que mirar, ¿no es así?

—La enfermera del hospital dijo que debería de sostenerla de esta manera —dijo Draco calmadamente—.

Ella dijo que los bebés alimentados de biberón no tenían el contacto de piel con piel mientras eran alimentados, así que ellos necesitaban otra manera para ayudar a crear lazos. —

Le dio a Harry una maravillosa sonrisa que fue directo hacia el pene de Harry—. No sé si estoy haciendo algo bueno para ella, pero ciertamente se siente bien para mí. Ella es tan suave y tersa.

Viendo el pecho de Draco, Harry pensó que Alisson no era la única que era suave.

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta, seguido de Theo gritándole a Harry. —Tu cita está aquí.

—Mierda —Harry murmuró, olvidándose por un momento de que Alisson estaba en el cuarto—. Lo siento, Draco.

Tengo que acostumbrarme a cuidar la boca, olvidé que se suponía que saldría esta noche con Cedric. Puedo ver si no le molesta esperar hasta que regreses de tu carrera.

—No te preocupes por eso —Draco contestó, inclinándose y besando la mejilla de Alisson—. Nosotros estaremos bien esta noche. Disfruta tu cita. Estaremos bien cuando regreses a casa.

Harry asintió, saliendo del cuarto lentamente, deseando no tener que irse. Cuando había hecho la cita, Alisson no estaba en el cuadro y solía ir a ver en el bar local, pero ahora, quería más que nada quedarse en casa y pasar su hora sin interrupciones con Alisson.

No había nada que pudiera hacer con eso. Cedric estaba aquí, y ellos ya habían comprado los boletos y hecho las reservaciones para ir al club. Solo tenía que persuadir a Draco que le dejara pasar tiempo extra con ella los siguientes días. Era viernes. Quizás podría incluso robársela algunas horas dado que mañana él no tenía que trabajar.

—Estaré contigo en unos minutos —le dijo a Cedric—.

Aun no estoy listo.

Se cambió la ropa rápidamente por algo más apropiado para la noche que los jeans y camiseta que estaba usando, pensando todo el tiempo en lo cómodo que podía ser si se quedara en casa. Antes de bajar las escaleras para reunirse con Cedric se asomó al cuarto de Draco y lo vio de nuevo junto a Alisson, cargándola. Si eso no era una triste situación, no sabía lo que era.

Como lo sospechaba, Cedric estaba sentado impaciente en el sofá de la sala esperándolo. —¿Qué te demoró tanto? —le gruñó.

—Estaba ayudando a Draco con algo —Harry contestó. Realmente no quería entrar en explicaciones sobre Alisson y todo lo demás. Ella era demasiado especial para compartirla y de algún modo dudaba que Cedric pudiera entender más de lo que lo hacía.

Cedric bufó molesto, pero Jaime lo ignoró. Él pensó en la oportunidad de ver a la banda de Billy Boyd en concierto, que había esperado desde que se enteró que vendrían a la ciudad y se rehusaba a dejar que su 'cita' lo arruinara, incluso si ya había decidido que él no tenía tiempo para salir otra noche pronto si el hombre se lo pedía. Quizás —Harry esperaba. No, lo deseaba profundamente—Cedric ya estaba demasiado molesto con su tardanza y su poca comunicación para intentar hacer otra cita. Si no, Harry tenía la perfecta excusa. Simplemente le diría a Cedric que era la niñera de Alisson.

Cuando el concierto terminó cuatro horas después, Harry admitió que estaba feliz de haber ido. El bar había cumplido su promesa de un lugar íntimo y solamente había cerca de ciento cincuenta personas en total, y la mesa que Cedric y él habían reservado estaba a unos tres metros del escenario. Mientras ellos esperaban entrar, Billy Boyd había llegado al frente y había firmado autógrafos y se tomaron fotos con los fans. Una vez que ellos entraron y la banda salió, la noche fue mejor. Billy cantó como si fueran amigos cercanos, incluso intercambió bromas con un grupo de mujeres de una mesa del fondo, Harry se había doblado de la risa. La música era espectacular y Harry disfrutó cada minuto del espectáculo.

Si solo pudiera disfrutar el resto de la noche tanto.

Cedric había estado horrible, excepto cuando la banda estaba tocando. Harry no estaba seguro si no lo había notado antes o si su cita estaba peor esta noche que antes.

Sabía que él tenía menos paciencia que de costumbre con alguien esperándolo en casa. Durante las últimas semanas se había descubierto viendo el reloj en el trabajo, sintiendo que una hora parecía ser dos, sus pensamientos iban hacia Alisson y llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Esta noche no era diferente, el pensar que ella se fuera a dormir sin que él le diera el beso de las buenas noches era suficiente para que rechazara la invitación de Cedric para otra ronda de bebidas después del espectáculo. Una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que era demasiado tarde, de la hora que regularmente Alisson se dormía, pero ella se despertaría de nuevo durante la noche por su biberón. Si Srikkanth seguía despierto cuando llegara a casa, él se ofrecería a levantarse con ella cuando lo hiciera, y si no lo dejaba, Harry aun así podría entrar a darle un beso cuando oyera que se despertara.

Mientras Cedric fue a la barra por su bebida, los pensamientos de Harry fueros hacia Draco sosteniendo a Alisson antes de que saliera. No pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que Draco hubiera disfrutado el concierto y probablemente el descanso, aunque Alisson había sido fácil de manejar en los últimos días. Quizás podría ofrecerse a ser la niñera más tiempo no solo cuando salía a correr así Draco podría salir al cine o a una cita. Incluso al pensar en eso, sabía que no quería eso, un pensamiento hipócrita dado en donde se encontraba en este momento. Ellos habían acordado no involucrarse entre ellos, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado en las últimas semanas. Ignoró las insinuaciones de Cedric de que deberían de ir a su casa y resistió la insistencia del otro hombre de acordar otra cita. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué Cedric estaba tratando tan duro. No era como que ellos salieran con otra intención además de pasar un buen momento. Cuando Cedric insistió, Harry finalmente habló. —

Mira, nosotros nos hemos divertido juntos, pero eso es todo.

Las cosas han cambiado, y ya no tengo mucho tiempo libre para salir.

—Nosotros aun podemos pasar tiempo haciendo cosas juntos ―dijo Cedric esperanzadoramente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —Gracias, pero no.

Eso puso fin a la conversación y compartieron las bebidas. Harry pagó su parte de la cuenta e insistió en tomar un taxi a casa. Solo quería alejarse de Cedric y regresar a casa con Alisson y Draco que era a donde pertenecía.

* * *

GRCIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

The darkness princess

Lily Dangerous Black 


	8. CAPITULO 7

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

—He estado pensando en comprar una mecedora —le dijo Draco a Harry mientras preparaba la cena unos días después. Alisson estaba despierta y Harry se había ofrecido a cargarla mientras Draco cocinaba. Alisson no parecía tener ninguna queja por eso, estaba feliz en el regazo de Harry mientras Draco se movía por la cocina.

Ellos habían caído en una rutina incluso antes de la cita de Harry, pero esa noche Harry había entrado al cuarto mientras le daba el biberón a Alisson y le había dado un beso de buenas noches, Harry difícilmente se separaba de Alisson excepto para trabajar y dormir. Alisson también había comenzado a reconocer a Harry, lo buscaba de la misma manera que buscaba a Draco.

Draco durante un tiempo había vacilado entre sentirse celoso o aliviado por tenerlo, recordó que la mayoría de los bebés cuando crecían tenían —el amor— de dos padres y que su afecto por uno de ninguna manera disminuía el afecto por el otro. Una vez que se dio a sí mismo una patada, dejó de preocuparse por aceptar las ofertas de ayuda de Harry. Además, él no sabía cómo hubiera podido manejarlo sin la ayuda de Harry.

—Esa es una buena idea —dijo Harry—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que quepa en tu cuarto.

—Si, la tendría que dejar en la sala, pero hacemos eso y nosotros estaremos en el camino de Theo más de lo que ya estamos.

—Ya sabes mi opinión sobre ese asunto —dijo Harry, sus labios curvados mientras pensaba en los comentarios negativos que el tercer compañero de cuarto había estado haciendo las últimas semanas—.

Alisson está aquí para quedarse, así que si él no puede aceptarlo que se mude a otro lugar.

Draco no podía discutir eso, excepto que si él se iba tendría problemas con la hipoteca. Tendría que encontrar otra persona, y eso sería más difícil ahora que ellos tendrían que decirle al nuevo habitante que había una bebé en casa junto con dos hombres gay. No podía forzar el asunto.

—¿Cuánto falta para la cena? —dijo Theo desde su cuarto.

—Unos veinte minutos —Draco revisando el tiempo para el arroz. le respondió,Theo no contestó, pero un momento después oyeron el ruido del agua de la regadera. Harry rodó los ojos y se refrenó de mencionar de nuevo lo mucho que Theo alteraba sus nervios.

Draco ya lo sabía, y quejarse no iba a hacer nada más que aumentar la negatividad. Su madre le había sermoneado repetidamente cuando era joven acerca de tener una actitud positiva y no agregar energía negativa al mundo. 'Si no puedes decir nada agradable, no digas nada' era su consejo favorito. No estaba totalmente convencido de que ella tuviera razón, pero de cualquier manera aprendió la lección.

Encontraba difícil verbalizar algo negativo excepto en las circunstancias más extremas.

Cuando el arroz estuvo listo, Theo entró en la cocina. —Me mudaré a fin de mes —anunció—.

Encontré un nuevo departamento en donde estaré seguro de que tendré paz y tranquilidad. No puedo estudiar con todo el ruido de la bebé.

Draco asintió en silencio, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Rápidamente hizo cálculos, tratando de saber cuánto tiempo podría estar sin la parte de Theo para pagar la hipoteca antes de que estuviera en problemas financieros. Imaginó que podría sostenerlo por dos meses antes de tener absoluta necesidad de un compañero de casa de nuevo.

—Gracias por avisarme a principios del mes —dijo finalmente—. Entre más pronto empiece a buscar a alguien para que se mude será mejor.

Theo asintió en respuesta, sirviéndose un plato lleno de arroz y Curry y regresar a su cuarto a estudiar.

—¿Realmente quieres tratar con un nuevo compañero de casa, teniendo a Alisson aquí? —Harry preguntó cuando Theo cerró la puerta tras él.

—No importa lo que quiera —Draco replicó—. Tengo que pagar la hipoteca y no puedo sostenerla muchos meses sin el pago de una tercera persona.

—¿Puedes si pago la mitad? —Harry preguntó.

Draco calculó rápidamente. —Si, pero no sería justo para ti. Tú te mudaste sabiendo que pagarías quinientos dólares al mes de renta.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Puedo pagar un poco más, y podremos usar el cuarto extra como el cuarto de Alisson. Alisson está creciendo y no puede seguir en tu cuarto.

De esa manera tendrás también un poco de privacidad.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harry confundido.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque nadie debería de criar un bebé solo —Harry contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Aprecio la oferta —Draco dijo lentamente—, pero me sentiría mejor si encuentro a alguien que ocupe el cuarto de Theo . Colocaré algunos anuncios mañana y veré qué sucede.

—Avísame si tienes alguna entrevista —pidió Harry—.

Me gustaría ver a quien pueda mudarse aquí.

—¡Claro! —Draco exclamó—. No sería justo que alguien se mudara aquí sin tu aprobación. Lo que sea que decidamos hacer, lo decidiremos juntos.

Harry lo dejó así mientras Draco llenaba un plato y lo dejaba en donde él pudiera alcanzarlo. Miró a Alisson, Harry le sonreía y le besó la frente antes de tomar su tenedor.

Mientras comenzaba a comer, Harry trató de imaginar el agregar una tercera persona en su mesa.

Era fácil imaginar a Alisson ahí dentro de algunos años, pero el pensar en compartir la atención de ella con un tercer adulto, no le apetecía para nada. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso era ridículo, pero su cabeza no parecía tener el control sobre su corazón en ese asunto. Él podría aceptarlo y avanzar o pelear y perder. Imaginó que bien podría aceptarlo y buscar cómo salir cuando se asegurara de que no terminaría en una situación insostenible. Dudaba que Draco pudiera encontrar algún inquilino, dado que tendrían que compartir la casa con dos hombres y una bebé, pero Harru decidió de todas formas encontrar razones para rechazar a cualquiera seriamente interesado. Alisson necesitaba su propio espacio, y también Draco y eso significaba mantener el cuarto de Theo desocupado.

—Tienes el ceño fruncido —Draco comentó—. ¿Está todo bien?

Conscientemente, Jaime convocó una sonrisa. —Si, estaba pensando en la molestia de buscar un nuevo

compañero de casa. ¿Estás seguro que es necesario?

¿Solo no podría cambiarme aquí abajo y así convertir mi cuarto en un cuarto apropiado de bebé? Ella podría tener su propia cama y tú podrías tener la mecedora de la que hemos estado hablando. Y de esa forma ella tendría más lugar para sus juguetes.

Eso era tentador, Draco tenía que admitirlo, pero no le parecía justo para Harry. Vería cómo irían las entrevistas y seguirían por ahí.

El olor del humo de cigarro estaba impregnado en la ropa de la persona que llegó. Draco había agotado el espacio al agregar que en el condominio había dos hombres y una bebé, así que no había lugar para comentar no- fumadores. Hizo un gesto ante el mal olor. Incluso del otro lado del cuarto, él vio el gesto en la nariz de Harry y entonces la pequeña cara de Sophie se arrugó ante el olor entre ellos. Draco pensó que era una lindura, pero todos sabían que esa entrevista no tenía sentido. —

¿Eres fumador? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. —Fumo uno ocasionalmente.

—Con la bebé en casa, realmente no podemos tener fumadores aquí —dijo Draco, no necesitaba que Harry dijera eso.

—Oh, no es problema —el posible inquilino dijo con una sonrisa―. Siempre puedo salir a fumar, hay patio, ¿verdad?

Está bien para mí.

Draco no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso, pero de cualquier manera terminó la entrevista. La única vez que había aceptado a un compañero de casa solo al verlo fue a Harry, y resultó funcionar increíblemente bien, iba a discutir cualquier decisión con su amigo, particularmente dado que Harry sabía mucho más acerca de lo que Alisson podía necesitar que él.

—No hay manera —dijo Harry tan pronto como el hombre cerró la puerta al salir—. Fuma lo suficiente para tener un olor tan fuerte, aun así expondrá a Alisson a las toxinas. El humo de tercera mano no es tan malo como el de segunda mano, pero eso no significa que sea bueno para ella.'

—No es seguro —dijo Draco—, pero eso tiene sentido. Quiero decir, es molesto estar a su alrededor aun incluso aunque no sea peligroso.

—Para todos nosotros. —Harry acunó a Alisson más cerca, protectoramente, feliz de no tener que persuadir a Draco con este.

Draco asintió. —Le llamaré después y le avisaré que seguiremos buscando. Sólo tenemos otra persona interesada.

Ella vendrá el fin de semana a reunirse con nosotros.

—¿Ella? —Harry repitió, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría agregando a una mujer a su muy cómoda existencia masculina. Alisson no contaba. No con tres semanas de esas, ¡eso seguro!

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No hace daño reunirse con ella. Siempre hemos tenidos compañeros de casa masculinos, pero es más un asunto de la manera en que funcionamos que cualquier cosa en absoluto, al menos de mi parte.

Harry trató de pensar en algo para objetar, pero cada imagen que le llegaba era de una mujer entrando, cuidando a Alisson, cargándola, dejando a Harry, si no a Draco, afuera en el frio. ―Nosotros podemos conocerla —le dijo, incapaz de mostrar algún entusiasmo con el pensamiento.

Si Harry no encontraba ninguna razón para rechazarla como compañera de casa, sospechaba que podría estar bien con Lavander, la mujer que había entrevistado el viernes. Ella era cortés, tenía buenas referencias, tenía un trabajo estable y podía mudarse inmediatamente. El único problema era el hecho de necesitaba un lugar solo por seis meses mientras trabajaba en un proyecto. Una vez que terminara se mudaría de nuevo. Antes de Alisson, eso no hubiera sido un problema para Harry y Draco. Eso les daba tiempo para buscar un compañero de casa por más tiempo, pero Harry no quería un compañero de casa ni por poco ni por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la mujer se fue se giró hacia Draco.

—No me gusta la idea de alguien mudándose solo por algunos meses —le dijo—. Alisson necesita más estabilidad que eso. Ella se apegará a Lavander y entonces Lavander se irá y Alisson no podrá entender por qué. Si alguien va a mudarse aquí tiene que ser alguien que planee quedarse.

—¿Qué tanto? —Draco preguntó preocupado—.

Quiero decir, no podemos esperar que alguien se

comprometa a mudarse con nosotros hasta que Alisson crezca.

—No, claro que no —dijo Harry—, pero nosotros no queremos una puerta giratoria tampoco, ella necesita algo de apego, al menos unos meses más. Es increíblemente importante para los bebés tener ese tipo de estabilidad.

—Correcto —Draco concedió—. Le diré a Lavander que no estamos interesados.

Una semana después ellos tuvieron otra llamada de una persona interesada en ser su inquilino. Harry hizo muecas detrás de las manos cuando oyó a Draco decirlo, preguntándose qué excusa podría dar para rechazarlo.

Aceptó la hora de la reunión que Draco propuso y pasó la semana pensando en excusas para convencer a Draco de no permitir que nadie se mudara con ellos.

Nunca.

El tercer solicitante parecía un chico perfectamente razonable, tenía el turno nocturno en el Buen Samaritano.

Harry podía decir que Draco estaba inclinado en aceptarlo como inquilino. De nuevo, si solo fueran ellos dos, Harry probablemente no discutiría. Quería el espacio extra para Alisson, así que cuando el hombre se fue, se giró hacia Draco con una expresión de desaprobación. ―Sé que ella no duerme toda la noche en este momento ―comenzó—, pero Alisson necesita aprender la diferencia entre el día y la noche y tener a alguien con el horario apuesto pondría en riesgo todo eso. No quieres que ella siga despertando todas las noches, especialmente cuando tengas que regresar a trabajar.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Estás seguro? Realmente me agradaba este.

—A mi también —Harry le aseguró—, pero nosotros tenemos que pensar en lo que sea mejor para Alisson.

¿Prefieres que yo le llame?

Al final, Draco hizo la llamada, sintiéndose responsable dado que fue él quien colocó el anuncio.

Dejó que el anuncio expirara ese fin de semana, cediendo a la insistencia de Harry de usar el cuarto extra para Alisson.

Ellos no podían mover nada de ella hasta que Theo se mudara, pero de cualquier manera Harry convenció a

Draco de ir a comprar las cosas para ella. Ellos podían dejar los muebles almacenados hasta que el cuarto estuviera listo, le insistió.

Como con todo lo demás referente a Alisson, Draco se dejó persuadir. Ellos regresaron a Babies Я Us en busca de la perfecta cuna y mecedora. La cuna fue fácil. Draco amaba las mecedoras, así que la única pregunta era el color de la madera y el fabricante.

—Veamos las cunas y así podrás ver que combinen —Harry le sugirió—. Después de todo, hay más variedad de cunas que de mecedoras.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo y dejó que Harry lo guiará a la sección de cunas y ropa de cama. Hizo muecas cuando llegaron a una selección llena de encajes y princesas. —No quieres ser una niña remilgosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Alisson, que estaba despierta en la carriola—. No sabría qué hacer contigo si lo fueras.

—Hay muchas otras opciones —Harry le recordó—. No tenemos que escoger algo así solo porque ella es una niña.

Podemos escoger lo que queramos para ella. Incluso si no es típico para niñas.

—Si, pero tampoco me gustarían barcos y trenes o cosas para niños —dijo Draco.

—También tienen muchas cosas para género neutro —Harry las señaló—. Mira ese. —Le mostró a Draco un juego de sábanas y edredón con cuatro cuadros con diferentes animales acurrucados juntos—. Este no es solo para niñas.

Draco lo miró por un momento tocando el suave material. ―Me parece bien —aceptó.

—Y está en oferta —Harry puntualizó—. A la mitad y casi con el doble de piezas que los otros.

—Está bien, está bien —Draco se carcajeó—. Me lo vendiste. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar la cuna.

Harry sonrió y siguió a Draco a la sección de muebles de la tienda. —Escoge algo que ella pueda usar después, no solo cuando sea bebé —Harry le aconsejó—. De otra manera tendrás que comprarle muebles para después de unos años.

—Eso tiene sentido —Draco estuvo de acuerdo, caminaron lentamente a través de la exhibición.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a uno de cherry oscuro.

Estudiando el largo de los lados, la cabecera y el pie de la cama que era del doble. Decidieron que no podía estar mal en un cuarto de una adolescente e incluso de un adulto—. Y tiene una cómoda y un armario que combina. Todo lo que necesitamos es una mecedora y un taburete y estaremos listos.

—Mira —dijo Harry—. Yo dije que Alisson necesita su propio cuarto. Aun podemos usar la cunita cuando ella duerma abajo o cuando queramos que se quede en un lugar cuando ella esté despierta.

—Si vamos a tener espacio extra, quizás también podemos buscar un columpio—Draco murmuró viendo la exhibición.

—¿Es ella su hija? —Cho, la mujer que los había ayudado tanto la primera vez que llegaron a Babies Я Us, preguntó viendo hacia la carriola.

—Si, ella es Alisson—dijo Draco, levantando el techo de la carriola para que Tricia pudiera ver mejor a Alisson.

Como si oyera su nombre, Alisson abrió los ojos. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver a Draco.

—Es hermosa —dijo Cho, sonriéndole a Alisson—.

¿Decidieron que necesitan más cosas para ella?

—Nuestro tercer compañero de casa decidió mudarse, así que ahora tenemos lugar para un cuarto para ella —

Harry explicó—. Estamos buscando los muebles para ella.

—Y tratamos de decidir entre un columpio y una pequeña silla para ella —dijo Draco—. ¿Tienes algunas sugerencias?

—Las sillas generalmente son menos costosas que los columpios, y las hay con luces, música y juguetes para mantenerla entretenida cuando está despierta, tambiéntiene canción de cuna para arrullarla con las vibraciones — dijo Cho—. Hay gente que se lleva ambos y quien prefiere el columpio sobre la silla pero para la mayoría la sillita es suficiente. Tengo un amigo cuyo bebé necesita el movimiento para dormir, pero la mayoría de la gente usa cualquiera indistintamente.

—Incluso mudándose Theo, aun tenemos que considerar el espacio —Draco reflexionó—. Creo que será mejor quedarnos con la sillita.

—Mi favorito es uno de acuarios —Cho confesó—.

Puedes encenderlo y dejarlo encendido, o puedes dejar que ella active el movimiento de las luces y la música. Es genial para animar a los niños a comenzar a mover las piernas.

Vamos, se los mostraré.

Cho los guio hacia las sillitas y les mostró la que ella recomendaba. El asiento era azul con brillante vida marina decorándolo. Un pez y un caballito de mar colgaban de una barra a la altura de los pies. —Se ve perfecto —dijo Draco—. Deberíamos de haberte buscado en la puerta en lugar de solo imaginar las cosas que necesitamos nosotros solos.

Cho se carcajeó. —Estoy aquí para ayudarlos y hacérselo más fácil, pero realmente todos en la tienda pueden ayudarlos con lo que necesiten. Déjenme ayudarles con todo esto para registrarlo y sacarlo del carrito.

Ellos llevaron las cosas a la parte de atrás de una camioneta que Harry había conseguido que un amigo le prestara para poder llevar todo a casa. Justo antes de dejar a Cho en la tienda, ella les dio una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra poderlos ver a todos juntos como una familia.

Draco y Harry se le quedaron viendo en un impactante silencio mientras ella se retiraba. ¿Una familia?

* * *

PERDON POR HABER TARDADO TANTO ES QUE ESTABA EN SEMANA SE EXAMENES GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

sailor mercuri o neptune

The darkness princess 


	9. CAPITULO 8

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Una semana antes de que Theo se mudara, Harry ya había empacado sus cosas y estaba listo para mudarse a la recámara de abajo. Empezó a mover sus cajas casi tan pronto como Theo comenzó a llevarse sus pertenencias.

Draco veía todo el proceso con una divertida sonrisa, asombrado de lo determinado que estaba Harry en acelerar el proceso de arreglar el cuarto de Alisson.

Para cuando llegó el momento de que Draco preparara la cena, el cuarto de Alisson estaba vacío, y listo para acomodar los muebles.

—No esta noche —Draco insistió después de la cena cuando Harry comenzó a ir hacia donde habían almacenado las cajas con los muebles de Alisson—. La cambiaremos mañana. Es muy tarde para arreglarlo ahora.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry preguntó—. No me molesta empezar a trabajar y así ella podrá tener su propio espacio esta noche.

—Estará dormida antes de que terminemos y no quiero despertarla para cambiarla tan tarde —dijo Draco—. Lo haremos mañana, ¿también lo tienes libre, verdad?

Harry asintió. —Pedí dos días libres de esta semana.

Sabía que teníamos mucho que mover. Entonces prepárala para dormir mientras yo lavo los trastes.

Supongo que ahora dividiremos las tareas entre nosotros dos.

—Podemos seguir buscando otro compañero de cuarto ―Draco ofreció.

—No me estoy quejando—Harry contestó rápidamente—. Solo comentaba. —Se inclinó y besó a Alisson que estaba en los brazos de Draco—. Buenas noches, ángel.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para lavar los trastes. Con todos los biberones de Alisson se llenaba la lavavajillas pero valía la pena en lugar de simplemente lavarlos a mano.

Cargaba la lavavajillas antes de colocar los sartenes de la cena. No había razón para apresurarse mientras Draco cuidara a la bebé. Finalmente regresó a la cocina. —Estaba pensando —comenzó Harry.

—Eso siempre es peligroso —bromeó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. —He estado en el cuarto de arriba por tres años. Creo que deberíamos pintar las paredes antes de cambiar a Alisson ahí. Son blancas, así que necesitaría solo una capa, quizás verde pálido como el del edredón. Podemos hacerlo en la mañana y acomodar las cosas en la tarde, cuando se haya secado. Tenemos que ver cómo huele, pero incluso si ella no puede dormir en ese cuarto mañana el cuarto estaría listo para pasado mañana.

Draco se carcajeó. —Lo siguiente que dirás es que también quieres empapelarlo.

—No empapelarlo —Harry aseguró—, aunque vi unas tiras decoradas con animales realmente lindas que podríamos colocar.

—No—Draco replicó enfáticamente—.No empapelaremos, ni colocaremos tiras. Pintaremos el cuarto.

Probablemente tienes razón de que necesita una capa nueva de pintura, pero eso será todo por ahora.

Cuando ella sea un poco mayor, puede decidir si quiere algo más.

—Correcto, está bien —dijo Harry con un bufido en broma—. ¿Podemos al menos agregarle color?

—Me gusta el amarillo del edredón —dijo Draco—.

Podemos ir a Home Depot en la mañana y comprar el tono que combine, tendremos pintado el cuarto para el mediodía.

Si necesita una segunda capa podemos hacerlo en la noche y cambiarla el domingo.

—Suena a un buen plan. —Harry se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala, Draco detrás de él. Se dejó caer en el sofá viendo la negra pantalla de televisión.

—¿Cansado? —Harry preguntó.

—Si —Draco admitió.

—Necesitas relajarte —dijo Harry—. Vamos a ver una película, incluso si te quedas dormido a la mitad estará bien.

—No, no estará bien —Draco insistió—. Si me quedo dormido aquí no oiré si Alisson llora en la noche.

Él no se había quedado con Alisson en la noche por una u otra razón, Harry decidió al ver la cara de agotamiento en Draco. Harry podía encargarse del turno del biberón de la noche. ―Entonces, dormiré arriba y tú puedes tener una noche real de sueño —le propuso.

—Yo no puedo permitir…

—Si, tú puedes —Harry interrumpió—. Ahora, ¿qué quieres ver? Tenemos ciencia ficción, estúpidas comedias o guerras épicas.

—Estúpidas comedias—dijo Draco—.

Definitivamente estúpidas comedias, no tengo células cerebrales para nada más complicado que Jim Carrey o Robin Williams.

—Entonces Robin Williams —Harry declaró—. Ni siquiera tú puedes ver a Jim Carrey.

Draco se carcajeó. —Sofisticado. Solo pon la película. De cualquier manera estaré dormido en diez

minutos.

Harry tomó 'Una noche en el museo' y lo colocó en el reproductor de DVD. Como lo predijo, Draco estaba dormido antes de que la película comenzara.

Harry se apoyó en el brazo del sofá y estiró los pies casi al lado de Draco, y se maravilló de los cambios que había sufrido su vida en dos meses. Sus días de salir cada viernes en la noche con o sin cita parecían haber sido hace vacaciones, incluso si él sabía que solo habían pasado semanas. Podría continuar así. Draco no le había pedido que se quedara en casa cada noche que no tuviera trabajo, pero Harry encontró que la escena del club repentinamente perdió atractivo.

Quería estar donde estaba: en casa viendo a Draco dormir.

Cuando decidió mudarse con él, ellos habían pactado no salir con ningún compañero de casa así ellos evitarían traer dramas a la casa. Eso no pareció gran problema en ese tiempo. Claro que Draco era atractivo, pero había muchos chicos atractivos con quienes salir sin agregar la tensión de vivir juntos. Eso había sido fácil, durante tres años pretendió no notar a Draco.

Podían haber continuado así para siempre si Alisson no hubiera llegado a vivir con ellos.

Podía pretender no notar a Alisson pero no podía pretender que no le preocupaba Alisson.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	10. CAPITULO 9

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente, ellos fueron a Home Depot, con el edredón de Alisson en la mano, encontraron a un dependiente que les ayudó a igualar el color. Él también les dio los rodillos, brochas, cubetas y protectores de ropa, dijo que era todo lo que podrían necesitar para pintar el cuarto de su bebé.

De nuevo ese comentario pescó a Draco fuera de guardia, pero él no quería avergonzar a Harry diciendo algo frente al empleado, y sacarlo a colación se sentía demasiado bochornoso incluso entre amigos. Decidió dejarlo pasar.

Después de todo, no importaba si Cho y el empleado de Home Depot pensaran que ellos estaban juntos. Eso había sucedido muchas veces cuando salía con Astoria, incluso antes de que ella estuviera embarazada. Una vez que ella se embarazó, sucedió incluso más frecuentemente. Ellos solían reírse cada vez que sucedía. Excepto que esta vez, Draco no quería reírse, se dio cuenta cuando pagaron y se dirigieron a casa. Quería que fuera real. Aunque eso no iba a suceder, así que empujó ese pensamiento a un lado y se enfocó en manejar entre el trafico. Lo último que quería era tener un accidente por estar distraído con esos pensamientos con Harry, y que Alisson y Harry resultaran heridos.

Alisson balbuceaba y movía su pequeño pie en la sillita mientras Draco y Harry pintaban el cuarto. Ellos se carcajeaban mientras trabajaban,oyendo música, bromeando y haciéndole cosquillas a la bebé. Draco casi podía creer que eran una familia en momentos como este.

Sabía que Harry no pensaba en esos términos. Su amigo había siempre evitado enredarse, prefería no hacer compromisos, no sabía si podría seguir así. Draco respetaba esa abierta actitud, así que él no esperaba más de Harry de lo que ya le daba. Un mejor amigo y alguien que le ayudaba con la bebé era un buen trato.

Sería un goloso si pidiera más.

Ellos trabajaron por una hora, casi terminaban el cuarto cuando Alisson comenzó a ponerse inquieta. —

Veré qué quiere —Harry se ofreció—. Ya terminé las paredes. Te dejo todas las orillas que faltan.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, tratando de mantener las manos firmes mientras pintaba las orillas—. Deja el rodillo. Lo lavaré cuando termine aquí. No creo que necesite una segunda capa.

—Creo que tienes razón —Harry aceptó, se limpió las manos en un trapo para no manchar la ropa de Alisson.

Viendo hacia abajo, Jaime se dio cuenta que tenía gotas de pintura al frente de su camisa. Se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado, antes de levantar a Alisson y salir del cuarto.

—Mierda —Draco murmuró por lo bajo cuando vio a Harry desaparecer con Alisson bajo las escaleras—.

Mantente en control, Malfoy —gruñó—. Harry no está interesado en ti.

Eso no hacía que Draco estuviera menos interesado en Harry, su cuerpo reaccionó a la vista de la envidiable espalda dorada, cuando se movió el borde de sus jeans no era lo suficientemente alto. —Un buen compañero de casa es más difícil de encontrar que una buena jodida —se recordó—

No arruines lo mejor que te ha sucedido trayendo el sexo a la ecuación, no vale la pena.

Abajo, Harry preparó el biberón de Alisson y lo colocó en el calentador de biberones, meciéndola para distraerla mientras esperaban. —Tranquila, pequeña bebé, no digas una palabra, tu papá te va a comprar un cenzontle. ¿Así es como le vas a decir a Draco? —le preguntó a Alisson—. ¿Va a ser tu papá o tu papi?

Obviamente, Alisson no contestó, pero al menos dejó de llorar, y eso le importaba más a Harry que la respuesta. Él podría preguntarle después a Draco. Ni siquiera había oído a Draco referirse a sí mismo con algún nombre en particular. Se recordó hacer que ella aprendiera cómo dirigirse a él. El calentador de biberones hizo 'clic' señalando que el biberón estaba caliente y Harry dejó todo lo demás y se sentó ante la mesa meciéndola mientras ella comía. Cuando ella terminó, la hizo eructar y le sonrió mientras ella empezaba a cerrar los ojos. —Si el cenzontle no quiere cantar, tu papá te va a comprar un anillo de diamantes.

La llevó arriba a la cunita donde ella podría dormir por otro par de horas hasta que subieran y armaran la cuna y el cuarto se aireara. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él una vez que la dejó acomodada, entró al cuarto de Alisson.

—Sé que está frío afuera, pero realmente necesitamos abrir las ventanas para que el olor de la pintura se vaya antes de que Alisson duerma aquí —comentó.

—Te congelarás si abrimos la ventana y no tienes camisa ―bromeó Draco.

Harry se carcajeó. —No planeaba quedarme todo el día sin camisa. A menos que lo prefieras de esta manera.

Le gustaría, pero Draco no le iba a decir eso a Harry.

—Solo ponte algo de ropa y abriremos las ventanas. De cualquier manera, probablemente sudaremos cuando subamos todos los muebles.

Harry asintió. —Voy por una sudadera limpia y nos vemos abajo. Tenemos que limpiar las brochas y comenzar a mover muebles.

—Me parece bien.

Harry fue hacia su nuevo cuarto en el primer piso, preguntándose acerca del hecho de que Draco hubiera notado que estaba sin camisa y le hubiera importado lo suficiente para decir algo sobre eso, incluso había bromeado.

Sabía lo que quería que significara la observación, pero él no imaginaba que fuera tan terriblemente realista.

Ellos habían dejado muy en claro los límites cuando se mudaron juntos.

Aun así un hombre podía tener esperanza, ¿no es así?

Poniéndose una sudadera limpia, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Draco con la limpieza.

—Maldición, el armario es muy pesado —Harry gruñó mientras maniobraban el mueble por las escaleras.

—Es cherry sólido —Draco le recordó, su voz tensa mientras empujaba y jalaba la caja, tratando de llevarla al cuarto de Alisson—. Quizás deberíamos de haber comprado algo más barato.

Con un esfuerzo final terminaron de subir las escaleras y llegaron al pasillo. —Si lo hubiéramos hecho, solo lo tendríamos que remplazar en un par de años —Harry le recordó—. Si, es pesado, pero es de buena calidad. Y esto es lo más grande, lo demás debe de ser más fácil.

Draco no estaba seguro de eso, pero ellos verían cómo hacerlo. Tomó un cuchillo y cortó la caja de cartón que protegía el armario, así ellos podían acomodarlo en una esquina de la recámara de Alisson.

Otro viaje y subieron la cómoda, ese también funcionaba como un cambiador de pañales. Subieron la cama al final, colocando todas las piezas para armarla.

—Este es uno de esos proyectos que te toman una eternidad, ¿no es así? Harry gruñó.

—Puede ser —Draco se encogió de hombros—, pero Alisson estará más cómoda aquí que en la pequeña cunita.

No puedo creer que ella haya crecido tanto. Solo tiene dos meses.

—Los bebés crecen rápido —dijo Harry—. Y ella está comiendo bien, así que no hay razón para que no lo haga.

Creo recordar haber leído que la mayoría de los bebés doblan su estatura a los seis meses.

Draco sacudió la que comprarle ropa nueva pronto.

—Veremos si eso le puede quedar al menos hasta que haga más calor. De esa manera podremos comprarle ropa de primavera y verano en la siguiente talla. Esos le durarán más.

—Tiene sentido.

Ellos extendieron las indicaciones en el suelo y comenzaron a ensamblar la cama. Unieron los lados con la cabecera y el pie de cama y entonces acomodaron el colchón en un nivel en el que la alcanzarían fácilmente y pudieran sostenerle la cabeza.

Finalmente con la cama armada, colocaron las sábanas y el edredón. —Creo que todo está listo —Harry declaró—. Ahora ella solo necesita despertar y le mostraremos su nuevo cuarto.

Como si fuera la pista para Alisson, ella comenzó a llorar en el otro cuarto. Carcajeándose, los dos hombres fueron a la recámara de Draco. —Ten los honores —dijo

Harry—. Ella es tu hija.

—Vamos, Alisson —dijo Draco quien sonriendo la levantó—. ¿Quieres ver el cuarto que el tío Harry y yo hicimos para ti?

—¿Cómo quieres que ella te diga? —Harry interrumpió.

—Papi —dijo Draco, lágrimas aparecieron al pensar en la inesperada bendición.

—Di papi, cuando te refieras a ti mismo así ella sabrá quién eres —sugirió Harry—. Así es como los bebés aprenden los nombres.

—¿Quieres ver el cuarto que tío Harry y Papi hicieron para ti? ―Draco repitió, sintiendo torpe su lengua con ese nombre, pero se iba a acostumbrar. Finalmente.

Draco la llevó a su cuarto, Harry se quedó detrás de él, no quería ser un intruso en el momento de padre e hija, pero Draco no lo dejó atrás mucho tiempo, señalándole que entrara al cuarto. —¿Qué piensas,? —le preguntó—.

¿Te gusta? Tío Harry escogió el edredón y las sábanas.

Te mantendrán cómoda y calentita durante el resto del invierno, y entonces te compraremos algo más ligero para el verano.

—Aunque tu papi escogió los muebles —le dijo Harry— . Quería algo lindo para ti. Algo que pudieras usar cuando seas mayor. Pero no crezcas demasiado rápido, bebita.

Déjanos disfrutarte más tiempo, ¿está bien?

Alisson balbuceó, levantó sus pequeñas manos y alcanzó las familiares caras de ambos. Ellos se inclinaron dejando que los tocara, sus frentes chocaron cuando lo hicieron. —Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, enderezándose.

Viendo a cualquier otro lado menos a Draco escondiendo su vergüenza y deseo.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Draco—. Es solo un pequeño golpe.

Con el cuarto terminado, bajaron a preparar la cena.

Harry vio dentro del refrigerador y gruñó. —¿Comida china?

—Claro —Draco se carcajeó—. Lo que sea para evitar cocinar y lavar los platos esta noche.

Harry se carcajeó y encargó la orden usual, se cambiaron de ropa así no asustarían a nadie cuando recogieran la comida.

Después de la cena, Draco acomodó a Alisson en su nueva cama, se quedó en el marco viéndola dormir.

—Ven aquí abajo —Harry insistió—. Podemos ver la película que nos perdimos anoche. Encenderemos el monitor y seremos capaces de oírla cuando despierte.

—Correcto —Draco finalmente aceptó, aunque encontró difícil alejarse de la puerta. Su pequeña niñita estaba creciendo.

Aunque una vez que se sentó, la película captó su atención y la vio hasta el final. Alisson despertó justo cuando estaban los créditos.

—Perfecta sincronización —Harry se carcajeó—. Ve por ella, prepararé el biberón.

Draco subió al cuarto de Alisson y la levantó, meciéndola en la nueva mecedora. —Es mucho más agradable que amontonada en el cuarto de papi, ¿no es así, Alisson? Tío Harry traerá tu biberón. Podrás llenar tu pequeño estomaguito y regresarás a tu grande y confortable cuna.

—Aquí está —dijo Harry suavemente desde el marco de la puerta.

Draco extendió la mano. Harry se lo entregó y se fue dejando de nuevo a los dos solos.

Draco le dio el biberón a Alisson meciéndola mientras ella bebía. El repetido movimiento lo tranquilizó tanto como a su hija y poco tiempo después se quedó dormido sosteniéndola.

Cuando Draco no bajó ni siquiera para decirle buenas noches como de costumbre, Harry subió las escaleras. Lo que vio lo derritió casi al punto de caer de rodillas, era fuerte el deseo de ser parte de la vívida escena.

Draco aun sentado en la mecedora, su cabeza contra el respaldo, sus pies en el taburete. Alisson en sus brazos, dormida, el olvidado biberón colgaba de la mano de Draco. Harry se debatió sobre qué hacer. Podía tratar de tomar a la bebé y llevarla a su cama, pero corría el riesgo de despertar a ambos si lo hacía. Podía despertar a Draco y dejar que él acomodara a Alisson en la cama, pero Draco obviamente estaba exhausto.

Entrando al cuarto de Draco, Harry tomó el pesado edredón de la cama, lo llevó al cuarto de Alisson y cubrió a ambos, cuidando de no cubrir las caras. —

Duerman bien —murmuró, besando la frente de ella suavemente. Sintiéndose atrevido, le dio un muy ligero beso también en la frente a Draco, atrapando el olor de su colonia cuando lo hizo.

Los dejó dormir, resolvió que era una mejor decisión dejar a Draco dormir en la mecedora. Podría estar bien por esta noche, pero eso podría causarle un dolor en el cuello si lo hacía seguido.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	11. CAPITULO 10

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

—Algo está mal con Alisson —dijo Draco tan pronto como Harry cruzó la puerta regresando del trabajo—. Ella no ha dejado de llorar en todo el día y se frota su orejita.

—¿Tiene fiebre? —Harry preguntó, llegando a un lado de Draco y colocando la mano en la frente de Alisson—.

Se siente caliente.

—Ella ha estado así todo el día —Draco aseguró.

—Creo que necesitamos hablarle a su doctor —dijo

Harry—. Ella obviamente no está bien. ¿Quieres que le llame y haga la cita?

—¿Puedes mejor cuidarla? —Draco preguntó, sabiendo que su voz era lastimosa pero sin que le importara.

Estaba exhausto de oír a Alisson llorar todo el día—. Yo llamaré al doctor.

—Claro —dijo Harry, sacando a Alisson de los brazos de Draco y acunándola contra su pecho—. Todo va a estar bien. Papi va a llevarte con el doctor y nosotros arreglaremos todo. Solo relájate y espera un poco más.

Draco regresó al cuarto pocos minutos después. —

Ellos tienen lugar dentro de una hora —le dijo a Harry—.

Dicen que se oye como si tuviera una infección en el oído.

—Al menos pueden verla hoy —dijo Harry, meciendo suavemente a Alisson—. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha?

Prepárate algo de comer, date un descanso. Yo me encargaré de ella hasta que sea la hora de irnos.

Draco estaba ridículamente agradecido. Le sonrió y bajó las escaleras para comer algo. Había sido un día horrible, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a Alisson, temía que ella estuviera enferma pero no estaba seguro si solo era otro cólico. Afortunadamente ella no los había tenido desde hace un tiempo, pero eso no significaba que nunca los tendría de nuevo. En varias ocasiones levantó el teléfono para hablarle a Harry, pero sentía que eso era admitir su derrota.

O admitir los otros sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por su amigo. Temía que admitir eso era incluso más que admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Después de todo, todo el mundo podía necesitar ayuda, y ellos ya habían establecido que él no tenía idea de qué hacer en lo concerniente a Alisson. Obviamente las cosas habían mejorado. Sabía cómo tratar con las cosas rutinarias, pero el llanto de hoy no era rutinario. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien, como lo estuvo al ver Harry llegar a casa hoy.

Con un suspiro, Draco se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba el agua caliente para que le ayudara a relajarse.

Quizás se masturbaría mientras estuviera ahí. No podía recordar la última vez que lo hizo. Seguramente antes de que Alisson naciera. No podía masturbarse con ella durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y todas sus duchas habían sido apresuradas, no sabía qué tanto Alisson dormiría y no quería que ella despertara y llorara cuando estuviera bañándose. Ahora, sabía que ella estaba segura en los brazos de Harry, sin importar lo molesta que estuviera, él podría relajarla un poco y se irían. Si no había más, eso le daba un mejor marco a su mente hasta lo que fuera que el doctor les dijera.

Desnudándose se metió bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que el agua caliente relajara su fatiga. Se tomó su tiempo en lavarse el cabello, sentía que ya le rozaba los hombros, acordándose que no se lo había cortado desde antes de que Alisson naciera. No faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que regresar a trabajar. Quizás le preguntaría a Harry si pudiera cuidarla una hora o dos en la tarde para ir a la peluquería.

Al pensar en Harry le recordó su otra misión en la ducha. Se apoyó contra la pared, cerró los ojos e invocó la imagen de su sexy compañero de casa, de la manera en que se veía ayer, sin camisa, y sudado. En su fantasía Harry no se Iba con Alisson, sino que caminaba hacia él con intenciones.

Draco se estremeció a pesar del calor del agua, imaginando los rasgos de Harry transfigurados por la lujuria. Dios, quería ver eso.

Bajó su mano por su abdomen hacia su pene. Lo circuló en su puño, lo jaló deliberadamente, dejando que la tensión se formara mientras la imagen de Harry lo inundaba.

Imaginó la mano de Harry en su pene, y el pene de Harry en su mano. Se estremeció ante la onda de necesidad que lo recorrió con ese pensamiento. Nunca se había permitido

hacer eso. Siempre se había rehusado a violar su acuerdo, incluso con la mente. Pero ahora no podía detenerse.

Necesitaba liberarse, y ninguno de los hombres con los que había dormido en el pasado, ninguno de los modelos que había visto en ocasiones, podía hacer esto por él ahora. Su pensamiento tenía un solo blanco, y ese único blanco era: Harry.

Cuando se dio cuenta, algo se disparó dentro de él, la mano de Draco se movía arriba y abajo del sensible eje, llevándolo más y más cerca de su liberación. Llevó su otra mano a la boca y mordió la palma para amortiguar el sonido que hizo al correrse, aunque esperaba que el ruido del agua también ayudara. Su pene saltó en su mano, su semen cubrió la pared de la ducha. Se sintió culpable de soñar con Harry cuando Harry estaba cuidando a Alisson. Draco terminó de bañarse y cerró el grifo del agua. Se secó tratando de recuperar la compostura, no quería que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho en la ducha. Incluso aunque no asumiría que Draco había estado fantaseando con él, esto no era por lo que Harry estaba cuidando a la bebé.

Aceptó cuidarla para que se preparara para ir a al doctor.

Finalmente listo, Draco regresó al cuarto de Alisson, Harry la tenía en los brazos, ella estaba gimiendo en lugar de gritar como si la estuvieran asesinando. Eso fue un pequeño consuelo. —¿Nos acompañas? —Draco preguntó—. El consultorio del pediatra está cerca.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Harry preguntó sorprendido.

—Por favor —dijo Draco—. Me temo que perdería la mitad de lo que diga el doctor y no quiero hacer un lío con las instrucciones. Quiero que Alisson se recupere lo más rápidamente posible.

—Está bien —Harry aceptó con una complacida sonrisa.

Durante el camino al consultorio del doctor trató de calmar a Alisson, sin éxito. Afortunadamente, ellos no tuvieron que esperar en cuanto entraron al consultorio, la enfermera los llevó directamente al cuarto de exploración. —¿Qué es lo que los trae aquí? —la enfermera preguntó.

—Alisson ha estado llorando. Ella se siente caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. No ha querido comer en todo el día ni dormir ―Draco le explicó.

—Ella también se ha estado jalando su orejita —Harry agregó.

—¿Cuándo empezó? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Esta mañana —Draco contestó.

—Después de que me fui a trabajar —Harry agregó—.

Ella no lloró durante la noche ni temprano en la mañana.

—Pero no mucho tiempo después —Draco continuó—, así que probablemente empezó un poco después de las nueve.

—Voy a tomarle la temperatura —dijo la enfermera—.

Empezaremos con eso y luego llegará el doctor.

La enfermera se aproximó con el termómetro, lo presionó contra la orejita de Alisson y le alcanzó a tomar la temperatura antes de que gritara de nuevo. —Cuarenta grados —declaró la enfermera después de un momento—, y definitivamente su orejita está sensible. La mayoría de los bebés ni siquiera notan el termómetro a menos que tengan una infección en el oído. Vamos a quitarle algo de ropa así el Doctor podrá escucharle el pecho para asegurarse de que no tiene nada más. Estará aquí en un momento. Ella es una bebé encantadora, caballeros. ¿La adoptaron?

—No, ella es mi hija —contestó Draco, pescado de nuevo fuera de guardia ante la presunción de que Harry y él fueran pareja—. La mamá murió cuando ella nació.

—Oh, lo siento —la enfermera se disculpó—.

Recientemente nosotros hemos tenido muchas parejas que han adoptado así que naturalmente asumí…

—Está bien —Draco le aseguró—.

Ruborizada, la enfermera los dejó solos. —Es la tercer persona en las últimas semanas —Harry se rio, eligiendo lo divertido de la situación en lugar de lo mucho que deseaba que la enfermera tuviera razón.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decidir qué contestar, el doctor entró. —Señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se encuentra? —

Alisson eligió ese momento para soltar otro grito.

—Yo estoy bien —Draco admitió—, Alisson está enferma.

—Eso es lo que oí —dijo el doctor—. Déjenme revisarla.

Harry se apartó para darle lugar al doctor, quien escuchó detenidamente el corazón y los pulmones de la bebé. —Sus pulmones se oyen limpios. Eso es bueno. ¿Ella ha estado con gripe o congestionada?

—Realmente no —Draco replicó—. Quiero decir, le he limpiado la naricita en un par de ocasiones, pero imaginé que era porque había llorado mucho. Ella apenas si se ha detenido durante todo el día.

—Revisaré los oídos —dijo el doctor—. Probablemente sea la causa de esto. Si es una infección de oídos, a ella no le gustará. Sosténgala fuerte y que no se mueva.

Draco la detuvo fuerte mientras el doctor se aproximaba con el otoscopio.

Como lo predijo, Alisson empezó a gritar fuerte en el momento que el aparato tocó su oído. El doctor obviamente estaba acostumbrado al llanto, porque se tomó su tiempo en examinarla. —No está del todo mal —dijo el doctor cuando se apartó—. Definitivamente tiene una infección en el oído.

Revisaré el otro para ver cómo se encuentra, y entonces les daré una receta de amoxicilina para tratarla.

—¿Tiene que revisar el otro oído cuando ya sabe que necesita medicamento? —Draco preguntó, no estaba seguro de haber oído bien a causa de los gritos que comenzaron de nuevo.

—Es mejor reconocerla para el expediente —explicó el doctor—. Si ella vuelve a tener una infección en ese lado o en el otro o en ambos, eso puede cambiar las opciones de tratamiento en el futuro. Sé que es difícil. Quizás deba de dejar que esta vez la sostenga su pareja. De esa manera no se sentirá culpable de permitirme revisarla.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la automática suposición de que Harry y él eran pareja. Aunque la sugerencia tenía sentido, así que dejó a Alisson con Harry. El doctor esperó hasta que Harry acomodó a Alisson en sus brazos, antes de revisarle el otro oído. —Este está limpio —les dijo—. Eso es bueno, eso significa que la infección es reciente. Ella necesitará antibiótico, pero esperemos que se recupere rápido y no haya contratiempos. —Fue hacia su escritorio y tomó el recetario—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Dos meses y medio —Draco contestó.

El doctor asintió y escribió la receta. —Le pueden dar medio gotero de Tylenol cada seis horas. Si no es suficiente, alternen ambos cada tres horas, así habrá seis horas entre la dosis del mismo medicamento. La parte más dura de una infección de oídos para los bebés es el dolor. Al antibiótico le tomará unas treinta y seis horas empezar a trabajar, y obviamente ustedes no quieren escucharla llorar todo ese tiempo. El medicamento para el dolor ayudará con eso y con la fiebre así que le debe de regresar el apetito. Si ella no está mejor en cuarenta y ocho horas, llámenme, si la temperatura es mayor de treinta y nueve la traen aquí o la llevan a urgencias, nada de eso debe de suceder ahora que ella esté tomando el antibiótico, pero es preferible tomar todas las medidas de precaución para evitar riesgos.

Draco podía sentir que sus ojos se abrían más con toda esa información.

—No te preocupes —Harry dijo suavemente—. Lo tengo. Iré por sus medicamentos para que empiece a sentirse mejor.

—Gracias —le dijo Draco al doctor—. Realmente apreciamos que haya podido verla tan pronto.

—Siempre dejamos citas disponibles para los pacientes enfermos —el doctor les aseguró—. Nada es peor que tener a tu bebé enferma y no lograr que sea atendida.

Cuando mis niños tenían esa edad, no a todo el mundo les preocupaba eso, recuerdo haber llevado a mi hija a urgencias por algo que podía ser atendido por el doctor, excepto que no podíamos encontrar una cita. Me juré nunca hacerle eso a mis pacientes cuando tuviera mi propia práctica.

—Estamos agradecidos —dijo Harry, dejando a Alisson con Draco y tomando su abrigo.

Ellos entregaron la receta en la farmacia para que se la surtieran y fueron a buscar los analgésicos que el doctor había recomendado. Para cuando encontraron los analgésicos para Alisson, la receta estaba lista.

De regreso a casa, le dieron a Alisson el medicamento y esperaron ansiosos que el Tylenol comenzara a funcionar para que ella pudiera descansar. Podían decir el momento en que hizo efecto, porque se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

—La llevaré a su cama —dijo Draco, su voz traicionó su agotamiento.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —Harry sugirió—. Yo me tardaré una hora u hora y media en preparar la cena.

—¿No te molesta? —Draco preguntó.

—Claro que no —Harry le aseguró—. Ve. Draco llevó a Alisson arriba y la colocó en la cama, colapsando en el sofá cama que había aparecido en el cuarto de Alisson dos días antes. 'Tendrás un perpetuo dolor de espalda si sigues durmiendo en la mecedora', Harry había bromeado a manera de explicación. Draco se había sentido conmovido ante el generoso regalo, aunque él trataba de usarlo con moderación así no malcriaría completamente a Alisson, por siempre dormir en el mismo cuarto que ella. Después de todo, ¿cuál sería el punto de hacerle su cuarto si seguía durmiendo con ella?

Aunque, ahora, estaba preocupado por la infección en el oído, el sofá cama era una bendición del cielo. Podría dormir y estar cerca por si ella necesitaba algo. En cuestión de segundos se despertaría.

Abajo, Harry se tomó su tiempo para preparar la cena cuando no oyó ningún paso arriba. Draco estaba visiblemente cansado, y Harry no tenía ninguna prisa para despertarlo. Sus pensamientos se aceleraban mientras sus manos trabajaban automáticamente en cortar los champiñones para la crema de champiñones de la receta que su madre le había dado. Cada vez que Draco y él salían con Alisson, la gente asumía que eran familia. Ciertamente quería que fuera verdad, pero asumió que Draco quería mantener su trato original. De otra manera le habría dado alguna indicación. Excepto por todas las pequeñas cosas que parecía proclamar que ellos eran pareja ante todos los demás. Se acercó a Harry para apoyo y consejo en lo concerniente a Alisson, compartían una casa, tareas, cargas financieras. Todo excepto la cercanía y el confort que podría venir de una amorosa relación.

Encontraba atractivo a Draco. Le agradaba. Amaba a Alisson. Eso parecía ser bases firmes para construir una relación.

Quizás después de la cena, él podría encontrar una manera de abordar el tema.

Media hora después, la sopa estaba lista. La dejó a fuego lento mientras buscaba a Draco. Tocó ligeramente la puerta del cuarto de Draco, pero su compañero de casa no contestó. Frunciendo el ceño, abrió la puerta y se asomó, la cama estaba vacía. Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue al cuarto de Alisson, encontró a Draco dormido en el sofá cama. —Vas a malcriarla —murmuró al lado de Draco, llegando al borde del sofá cama y sacudiendo suavemente el hombro de Draco—. Draco—murmuró acercándose todo lo que pudo para no molestar a Alisson.

Los ojos se abrieron, brillando en la casi oscuridad, vulnerables, necesitados, un poco asustados pero aliviados cuando lo reconocieron. La combinación era más de lo que Harry podía resistir.

Bajó la cabeza un poco más y rozó sus labios contra los de Draco, seguro que terminaría con el culo sobre el suelo de la recámara, pero Draco no lo alejó. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo lentamente mientras sus labios se movían lánguidamente dándole la bienvenida al beso de Harry. Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios de Draco, recorriendo suavemente la boca de Harry. Harry levantó la cabeza un momento, esperando que Draco abriera los ojos de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, levantó las cejas en una silente pregunta. La respuesta de Draco fue igualmente pero absolutamente inequívoca mientras jalaba a Harry para otro beso, uno más largo, más intenso, sus narices chocaban mientras ellos trabajaban torpemente en el ángulo.

—Déjame sentarme —Draco murmuró.

Harry se apartó, dándole espacio a Draco. Alisson se movió en la cama, así que Harry le dio la mano a Draco y lo jaló al pasillo. —Vamos abajo en donde no molestaremos a la bebé.

Draco lo siguió dócilmente, aun demasiado sorprendido por el beso y atontado por el sueño para procesar lo que había sucedido. Cuando llegaron a la cocina y Harry lo jaló hacia la mesa, Draco se detuvo y giró la cara hacia su compañero de casa.

—¿Esto es por Alisson?

—Claro que no —dijo Harry, ofendido de que Draco pudiera pensar tal cosa—. Amo a Alisson, si, porque ella es dulce, una encantadora bebé, pero no necesito moverme hacia ti para ser parte de la vida de ella, como bien lo sabes dado que ella ya tiene diez semanas. Esto es por ti y por mí.

—Lo siento —Draco se disculpó—. Todo está tan loco ahora. Que tengo miedo. Mis pensamientos están mezclados en mi cabeza y no sé qué hacer la mitad del tiempo. La otra mitad estoy dormido.

Harry se carcajeó. —No tengas miedo. Sé que criar a un niño solo es intimidante, pero no tienes que estar solo.

Déjame ayudar.

—Ya has hecho mucho —Draco protestó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Déjame cuidar también de ti.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Anhelaba una pareja real, no simplemente a alguien que le ayudara a cuidar de Alisson, alguien en quien apoyarse, que fuera inequívocamente fuerte.

—Vamos, Draco —Harry urgió—. ¿Qué puede dañarse?

Draco podía pensar en todo tipo de cosas, todas las razones que ellos habían acordado para no involucrarse con el otro cuando decidieron ser compañeros de casa, pero todo eso palideció comparándolo con la manera en que Harry veía a Alisson cada vez que la levantaba, la manera en que veía a Draco ahora.

—Correcto. Podemos intentarlo.

Sonriendo ampliamente, feliz con el mundo en ese momento, Harry se acercó a Draco, dándole un tierno abrazo. Rozó sus labios con los de Draco de nuevo, tratando de poner en ese contacto toda la ternura y el amor que podía mostrar. Draco correspondió el amable gesto, finalmente apoyaron las frentes juntas en un confortable silencio.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews


	12. CAPITULO 11

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Dos días antes de que Draco tuviera que regresar a trabajar, sonó el timbre del teléfono. Draco no reconoció el número, pero contestó de cualquier manera. —¿Hola?

—Hola, no sé si aun sigue, pero descubrí que rentabas un cuarto. Me preguntaba si aun sigue disponible.

La pregunta causó que Draco sonriera incluso cuando se disculpó y explicó que el cuarto ya estaba ocupado. Harry entró cuando terminaba la llamada.

Estiró los brazos en bienvenida, acariciando con su nariz el cuellode Harry mientras éste colgaba el teléfono. El cuarto vacío sellenó perfectamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry le preguntó curioso.

—Alguien quiere rentar nuestro cuarto vacío, si es queaun sigue disponible —Draco le contestó—. Le dije quehabía sido tomado. —Levantó la cabeza para un beso—. Le dije que estaba tomado. Le dije que encontré la perfecta situación.

—¿Perfecta? —dijo Harry.

—Absolutamente —Draco insistió—. Tengo una hija a la que amo, un compañero de casa que la ama tanto como yo lo hago, y un hombre en mi vida que cuida de mi y de ella.

¿No es eso perfecto?

—Si, si lo pones de esa manera —dijo Harry,

inclinándose y besando a Draco más profundamente. Sus lenguas apenas se habían tocado cuando Alisson lloró en el cuarto de al lado.

—Ella tiene hambre —Draco se disculpó.

—Yo la atenderé —dijo Harry—. Tú la has tenido todo el día.

—Si, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar en dos días.

Quiero todo el tiempo con ella que pueda tener —Draco contestó, yendo al cuarto de Alisson mientras Harry preparaba su biberón.

—¿Algunas noticias o crees que dejarán que trabajes en casa? —Harry preguntó cuando Alisson se calmó.

—Ellos lo aprobaron hoy, pero solo cuatro días a la semana. Tengo que ir los lunes —Draco le explicó—. No sé qué voy a hacer con eso.

—Eso es fácil —dijo Harry—. Soy el gerente, de mi tienda. Simplemente tomaré el domingo y lunes libres, en lugar del sábado y domingo. Aun así tendremos un día libre juntos, y yo cuidaré a Alisson el lunes mientras tú trabajas.

—¿No te molesta? —Draco preguntó, ridículamente feliz por la oferta de Harry.

—Para nada —contestó Harry—. Realmente no me importa qué días tomo libres mientras tengamos algo detiempo juntos. Y eso me dará también tiempo extra con Alisson. Lo más importante, te ayudará a salir de esto.

—No estoy seguro de que yo lo merezca —dijo Draco—, pero me alegra que estés aquí. No puedo decirtegracias lo suficiente.

Harry terminó la conversación con un beso. No estabainteresado en la gratitud de Draco, solo en su corazón.

Draco sostuvo a Alisson entre ellos, haciendo imposible profundizar el beso, pero Harry encontró que ni siquiera lemolestaba. Ella era una parte importante de esto.

Harry nunca hubiera cruzado sus auto impuestos límites si no hubiera sido por ella.

—Ya hice el horario para la siguiente semana, pero veré si puedo intercambiar los días con alguien. En el peor de los escenarios, tomaré un día por enfermedad. Nunca he hecho uso de ellos ―Harry ofreció.

—Sé que no quieres oír esto, pero gracias —Draco repitió—. No podría hacer esto sin ti.

—Si,podrías—Harry insistió—.Simplemente encontrarías otras soluciones a los problemas. Aunque yoestoy feliz de ayudar, sabes que disfruto estar con Alisson y contigo.

Draco no estaba seguro de que esa declaración pudiera complacerlo más. Estaría perdido sin la ayuda de Harry en lo que concernía a Alisson, pero él dependía casi tanto como ella del amor de Harry.

Sostuvo a Alisson en sus brazos estremeciéndose de una manera que nunca antes había tenido lugar, pero la necesidad de un compañero era algo que ella no podía llenar. Harry cuidaba de ellos más allá de toda imaginación, y todo empezó con ese beso.

Muchos besos. Lentos, tiernos, duros y apasionados besos. Calientes y fuertes con mucho de lengua que duraban lo que parecían horas. Suaves y dulces y ellos estaban empezando. Draco no creía que incluso lo hubieran besado de la manera en que Harry lo besaba y era algo realmente maravilloso.

Quitándose la corbata, Draco se apresuró hacia la casa. El trabajo no estaba mal, pero nueve horas lejos de Alisson, realmente eran ocho horas y media.

Racionalmente, él sabía que Harry no lo olvidaría por esa cantidad de tiempo pero odiaba dejarla con Harry, pero todo el día con el nudo en su estómago y la sensación de vacío en su corazón no hacía nada con racionalidad y todo lo que sabía era que extrañaba su hija.

Harry abrió la puerta cuando Draco llegó al porche, con Alisson en sus brazos. Antes de que Draco pudiera incluso abrir la boca. Harry dejó a Alisson en sus brazos.

Ella balbuceaba feliz, y todo el estrés del día desapareció cuando sus pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello. Tomó una profunda respiración, tomando el aroma de loción de bebé y del talco de Alisson. —¿Cómo sabes que lo necesitaba?

Harry sonrió y se inclinó por un rápido beso. —Porque yo también llegaba a casa cada día para verla —Harry explicó—. Vamos, entra y relájate. La cena estará lista en media hora.

—Me estás malcriando —Draco protestó—. Era mi noche de cocinar.

—¿Entonces qué? —Harry preguntó—. Tú trabajaste todo el día, yo no. Puedes cocinar mañana y el día que sigue si quieres, pero realmente no me molesta.

Draco besó a Harry de nuevo, quitándose los zapatos con la punta de los pies mientras llevaba a Alisson a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. —¿Cómo estas Ali?, ¿tuviste un buen día con Harry?

Ella no contestó, claro, pero ella se movía en las rodillas de Draco, moviendo los brazos con entusiasmo y siguiéndolo moviendo sus brillantes ojos.

—Después de la cena, debemos de llevar a Alisson a pasear ―Harry sugirió—. Ha estado fuera de la luz mucho tiempo y ya no está tan frío. Nos puede hacer bien salir.

—Eso es una buena idea —Draco contestó—. Ve a cambiarte y a traerle una chaqueta así nosotros podemos irnos tan pronto como terminemos de comer.

Una hora después, habían terminado de cenar y los platos estaban en la lavavajillas, ellos acomodaron a Alisson en la carriola y salieron a caminar. El aire de la noche estaba fresco, pero no frío, así que ellos se detuvieron en el parque, sacaron a Alisson de la carriola para que pudiera ver mejor todo alrededor.

—Esta es una historia para contarle a nuestros nietos—Harry bromeó—. Nuestra primer cita fue caminar en el parque con Alisson como chaperona.

—Me he estado aprovechando terriblemente de tu generosidad —Draco se lamentó.

—Recuerda lo que he dicho en múltiples ocasiones —Harry señaló—. Quiero estar donde estoy, en la banca de un parque a mediados de abril contigo y con Alisson.

Nadie me forzó a estar aquí.

—Mereces un real cortejo —Draco insistió—, no momentos robados cuando Alisson no está demandando por mi atención.

—No, merezco una familia real —dijo Harry—, y eso es lo que estamos construyendo como un lento y tierno beso en el tiempo.

—¿Es así como realmente nos ves?preguntó, su estómago saltando con los nervios.—Draco

—Estamos sentados en un parque con una bebé, una pañalera y todo lo demás —Harry se carcajeó—.

¿Que más podría pedir?

Draco también se carcajeó. —Está bien, entiendo el punto. Está enfriando. Mejor vamos a caminar.

Harry tomó a Alisson, la regresó a la carriola y se aseguró de que la manta la rodeara. Ella estaba feliz, y le dio una gran sonrisa. ―¿Podría ella ser más dulce?

—No sé cómo —Draco le contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrió incluso más cuando Harry colocó su mano en la carriola.

Draco suspiró y se estiró en el sofá, terminando el trabajo del día. Él siempre se sentía como si lo hubieran exprimido cuando trabajaba en la oficina. La silla no era confortable. El escritorio no tenía la altura correcta. No solo era mejor para Alisson el trabajar en casa, era mejor para él.

—¿Tenso? —Harry le preguntó desde el brazo de la silla al lado de él.

—Si —Draco contestó—. Mi espalda está tensa.

—Acuéstate —Harry le indicó—. Sobre tu abdomen así podré trabajar en tu espalda.

Arqueando una ceja, Draco hizo lo que Harry le indicó, acostándose sobre su abdomen. Harry se colocó a su lado. —Será más fácil si estoy a horcajadas sobre ti —le dijo—.

¿Está bien?

—Lo que quieres es estar sobre mi —Draco bromeó.

Harry bufó. —Si eso es todo lo que quisiera, te hubiera tenido en tu cama hace semanas.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —Draco preguntó.

—Porque quiero más que eso —Harry le recordó, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Draco mientras seguía hablando—. Quiero todo. Tú, Alisson, yo, una familia. Y eso significa tomarnos nuestro tiempo y hacer las cosas bien para asegurarnos que funcione, en lugar de apresurarnos en la cama y joder todo.

Cuando Draco no contestó, Harry giró su atención hacia los tensos músculos de los hombros de Draco. No quería preocuparse por la falta de respuesta ahora.

Draco ya lo había aceptado de muchas mejores maneras.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras Harry trabajaba en su espalda, masajeando firmemente arriba y abajo de la espalda, concentrándose en los hombros y en el punto entre sus omoplatos. No pudo contener los suaves gemidos cuando sintió que los nudos repentinamente cedían ante la constante presión.

—¿Se siente bien? —Harry preguntó.

—Dios, si —Draco contestó—. No me había dado cuenta lo tenso que estaba.

—Es tu primer día en la oficina después de una larga temporada, tu primer día lejos de Alisson. Estaría sorprendido si no estuvieras tenso —dijo Harry.

—Si, y el escritorio en mi trabajo es terriblemente incómodo ―Draco agregó—. Estoy feliz de trabajar en casa por más razones que solo pasar tiempo con Alisson.

—Puedes pedir otra silla —dijo Harry—. No hay razón para ser miserable.

Draco se encogió de hombros debajo del masaje.

No tiene caso ahora que estoy en casa el ochenta porciento del tiempo. No van a gastar dinero en un escritorio que difícilmente usaré.

—Ahora te quedas en casa cuatro días —Harry agregó—, pero no siempre será así. Alisson finalmente irá al prescolar.

—Quién sabe dónde estaremos para entonces.

Puede que ni siquiera trabaje para la misma compañía.

Solo tenemos que ver cómo van las cosas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Bien. Entonces lo primero que haremos los lunes en la noche después de llevar a Alisson a la cama es darte un masaje y que no estés tan dolorido al día siguiente.

Le pareció maravilloso a Draco . Por la oportunidad de relajarse y de sentir las manos de Harry sobre él. Lo anhelaba más de lo que anhelaba la sonrisa de Alisson.

Finalmente las manos de Harry se detuvieron. —

Deberías subir y lograr dormir algo ―murmuró al oído de Draco—.

Estás exhausto.

Draco se levantó de su estado casi dormido, levantando la cabeza. —¿Por qué no subes conmigo? —murmuró viendo a Harry a los ojos—. Mi cama es lo suficiente grande para ambos.

—¿Seguro, Draco? —Harry preguntó—. Ese es un gran paso, y no quiero que te sientas presionado.

—Honestamente, probablemente estoy demasiado cansado para hacer mucho más que dormir esta noche —Draco admitió―, pero me gustaría hacerlo con tus brazos alrededor de mi y tu calor a mi lado en la cama.

—Nada disfrutaría más —dijo Harry, deslizándose en el sofá y arrodillándose a un lado para poder besar profundamente a Draco—. Voy a prepararme para la cama y me uno a ti arriba. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Draco sonrió. —Perfecto.

Anticipación recorría sus nervios, Draco se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de baño, se tomó unos minutos para lavarse los dientes, la cara y el pecho.

Consideró tomar una ducha rápida, pero no quería desperdiciar tiempo o verse demasiado anhelante cuando ya le había dicho a Harry que estaba demasiado cansado para tener intimidad. Su cuerpo tenía otras ideas, pero él no quería presionar a Harry.

Además, realmente quería el confort de alguien a su lado por la noche. Vistiendo unos pantalones de pijama de franela y su

bata, Draco entró en la recámara para encontrarse con la más tentadora vista en mucho tiempo. Harry estaba acostado en la cama con el pecho desnudo y una sonrisa de bienvenida. —¿Por qué no estás congelado? —Draco preguntó, estremeciéndose a pesar de la bata.

—Porque estoy pensando en ti —Harry contestó con una traviesa sonrisa—. Ven a la cama y te ayudaré a calentarte.

Draco se quitó la bata, su piel se erizó por el frío del cuarto, subió a la cama al lado de Harry, gimiendo ante el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del otro hombre. —

¡Realmente eres un horno!

Harry sonrió. —Te dije que te calentaría.

Draco se acurrucó cerca, disfrutando el calor de un cuerpo a su lado y la sensación de piel con piel. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon en un bienvenido abrazo, obteniendo un profundo suspiro del pecho de Draco.

—¿Cansado? —Harry preguntó.

—Un poco —Draco contestó—, pero muy feliz de estar contigo.

Harry sonrió contra el cabello de Draco. —También estoy feliz de estar aquí. —Sus manos recorrieron los largos músculos de la espalda de Draco en una suave imitación del masaje anterior.

Draco gimió de placer, el sonido era muy tentador

para Harry. Inclinó la cabeza de Draco hacia arriba para que sus bocas pudieran encontrarse mientras repetía las caricias, esperando más de los animados ruidos. Draco abrió los labios con ardiente abandono, cediendo el control de los besos a la habilidosa maestría de Harry. Cuando sus manos se encontraron con la tela, Harry se debatió por un momento en deslizarla hacia abajo, pero decidió que no, continuando el movimiento arriba de la ropa.

Draco se acercó aun más, alineando sus cuerpos completamente mientras comenzaba su propia exploración.

Harry estaba caliente —ardiendo— totalmente, su espalda bajo las manos de Draco y su pecho presionándose contra el frente de Draco. Draco dejó que sus manos vagabundearan, imitando las caricias de Harry, aliviado por la manera en que Harry se movía contra él, más intimo que todos los ardientes besos que habían tenido hasta ahora. El estar en la cama con alguien, besándose, acariciándose, le agregaba profundidad a los movimientos, que estar en la cocina o acurrucados en el sofá. No es que Draco hubiera sido atrevido antes de ahora. Se dio cuenta hoy en el parque cuán familia comenzaban a ser, y eso le dio valor —la libertad— de actuar como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Se rodó de espaldas, jalando a Harry que quedó directamente arriba de él, su peso hundió a Draco en el colchón. Enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Harry, jalando sus labios para un beso, preguntándose a dónde se había ido su fatiga y cómo se habían atrevido a llegar tan lejos esta noche, cuando un llanto en el otro cuarto los sobresaltó, separándose como adolescentes con culpa.

Draco miró el reloj. —Ella tiene hambre —se disculpó, levantándose y tomando su bata.

—Iré por su biberón, me encuentro contigo en la habitación de Alisson —dijo Harry—. No quiero que salgas de mi vista más de lo que me tarde en preparar su comida.

Draco sonrió, su cara brillaba al pensar en que Harry deseaba extender su compañía. —Está bien, apúrate.

Harry asintió, bajando los escalones de a dos a la vez fue a preparar el biberón. Draco se cerró la bata, no iba a caminar con el pecho desnudo en la fría casa, entró al cuarto de Alisson, la levantó y se sentó en el sofá cama.

Usualmente la alimentaba en la mecedora, pero no había lugar para él y Harry en la mecedora. Incluso podrían acurrucarse en el sofá cama. Dos minutos después, Harry llegó con el biberón, se lo dio a Draco y lo urgió a deslizarse a los pies de la cama así Harry podía acomodar las almohadas. Cuando estuvieron arregladas a su satisfacción, se apoyó en ellas, y jaló a Draco a Alisson a sus brazos y los tres se cubrieron con el edredón—. ¿Suficiente calor?

—Entre tú y Alisson, me voy a tostar —Draco aseguró, viendo a Alisson tomar su leche. Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente con la familiar canción de cuna que hizo que volviera a dormir. Cerrando también los ojos, Draco apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry, aliviado en su interior con la cálida posición.

Estaba muy seguro de que él no había estado tan feliz antes, aunque sería difícil darle a Harry más que un beso estando sentados de esa forma.

Aunque Harry no lo detenía con fuerza, sus manos vagabundeaban por donde Draco sostenía a Alisson.

Ella se terminó el biberón y Draco apoyó la espalda en la cama, ambos se inclinaron para besar la frente de ella, antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar suavemente la puerta.

—¿Regresamos a compartir la cama? preguntó. —Jaime.

Draco se estremeció, no solo por el frío.

—Creo que es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda la noche.

De regreso en la cama ellos se acurrucaron de nuevo juntos, la bata de Draco cayó al suelo mientras que las manos de Harry se acercaban por la parte de atrás de Draco. ―¿Ansioso? —Draco preguntó.

—Si solo supieras —dijo Harry, empujando a Draco con sus caderas. No se movió más allá de eso. Sin embargo no decepcionó a Draco.

Draco rodó en los brazos de Harry, dándoles a sus cuerpos tanto contacto como podía, sus manos recorrían la espalda de su novio. —¿Ahora, dónde estábamos?

—No sé —Harry le respondió—. Tienes que refrescarme la memoria.

Draco sonrió y se rodó de nuevo de espaldas, jalando a Harry, que quedó arriba de él como estaban antes de que Alisson despertara. —Ahora espero que no se repita de nuevo.

—Espero que ella duerma —dijo Harry—, pero sabes que no me molesta que ella te necesite.

—Nos necesite —aclaró Draco—. No puedo hacer esto solo, pero además de eso, veo que ella reacciona de la misma manera que reacciona conmigo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, un poco preocupado de que Draco pudiera sentir que Harry estaba tratando de tomar su lugar como el padre de Alisson. —Quizás cerca, pero ella sabe quién es su padre.

—No me molesta, si es lo que piensas —dijo Draco rápidamente—. La mayoría de los bebés tienen dos padres que aman y que los aman. Yo no pierdo nada porque ella te quiera a ti también. Me alegra que quieras ser parte de la vida de ella como yo lo quiero.

Harry se rio. —En este momento, no veo cómo sea posible uno sin el otro. Además, yo soy el único que gana en esta situación. Tengo un hermoso novio y una adorable hija de un solo golpe.

Draco se ruborizó. Eso no detuvo el calor que subió a su cara ante la declaración de Harry.

Deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y y lo jaló hacia un beso.

Sus labios eran suaves mientras se rozaban de uno a otro lado, el tierno contacto reforzó las palabras de Harry. La impaciencia de Draco creció ante el lento ritmo. Su cuerpo clamaba por más. Su lengua recorrió los labios de Harry pidiendo más. Harry abrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida para que entrara, su lengua se entrelazó con la de Draco, compartiendo el aliento mientras profundizaban el beso.

Draco pasó sus manos por la espalda de Harry, deteniéndose en los botones de la pretina del pijama.

—¿Puedo?

Harry levantó la cabeza, viendo los ojos de Draco a la luz de la lámpara. —No quiero apurarte —dijo lentamente—. Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo y saborear cada momento y dar cada paso conscientes, es mejor que dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones. Solo sostenme esta noche. Eso es suficiente por ahora. Habrá más tiempo después, cuando todo no sea tan nuevo.

Decepcionado, Draco se rodó de debajo del cuerpo de Harry, pero el otro hombre lo rodeó inmediatamente, colocándose en cucharita, dejándole claro sin palabras que su elección era posponerlo, no rechazarlo. Draco se relajó en el abrazo, suspirando suavemente cuando Harry acarició con su nariz la parte de atrás del cuello antes de acomodar el edredón así ellos podrían dormir calentitos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVEWS


	13. CAPITULO 12

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 12

Dos días después, Draco esperaba el regreso de Harry. Harry había llamado para decir que llegaría tarde porque hubo un problema en la tienda y que no tratara de mantener a Alisson despierta o que lo esperara para cenar.

Draco colocó a Alisson en la cama a su hora normal —él ya había descubierto la importancia de mantener una rutina con ella tan regular como fuera posible— pero había dejado la cena en el refrigerador y solo tomó un aperitivo esperando a que Harry llegara a casa. El pensar en comer completamente solo no le apetecía. Prefería esperar a Harry, que comer solo incluso si significaba quedarse hambriento.

Tomó un bote de cacahuates y comenzó a comer ruidosamente.

Para ahora la tienda estaba cerrada, así que Harry podría llegar pronto, a menos que el problema fuera mucho más grande de lo que Harry dejó que Draco creyera.

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró, sus hombros caídos y la cabeza baja.

—Hey —Draco dijo suavemente, no queriendo asustar a Harry—. ¿Todo está bien?

Harry logró convocar una sonrisa, pero Draco podía ver el esfuerzo que le costaba. —Si, solo cansado. Tuve que despedir a alguien hoy porque sospecho que estaba robando en la tienda. Odio dejar a la gente ir en esas circunstancias, pero esto era peor que lo usual.

Draco hizo un gesto de dolor. —¿Tuviste que llamar a la policía?

Harry asintió. —Ellos lo interrogaron porque no tenían suficientes pruebas para levantar cargos, pero de cualquier manera, tuve que tratar con eso.

Draco tomó el abrigo de Harry de sus manos, colocándolo en el gancho junto a la puerta y jalando al hombre a sus brazos. ―¿Tienes hambre? El Curry y el arroz están listos. Solo tengo que meterlo en el microondas algunos minutos.

—Lo haré en un momento —dijo Harry—. Lo que realmente me gustaría sería un trago.

—No tenemos licores fuertes, pero creo que hay algunas cervezas, ¿quieres una? —Draco le ofreció—. Si no es problema que estén calientes. Vamos a la cocina y toma asiento. Tú has cuidado bien de mí. Esta noche cuidaré de ti.

Harry siguió a Draco a la cocina, sin protestar.

Honestamente, lo necesitaba, estaba cansado y no estaba seguro de poder calentar su propia comida. Le dio una genuina sonrisa a Draco, cuando su novio le dio una cerveza. Su mirada seguía perezosamente a Draco que se movía en la cocina, sacando el platón de la comida.

—No tanto —Harry protestó—. Tengo hambre, pero nunca como tanto.

—Bien —Draco se carcajeó—, porque se supone que es para ambos. Estaría un poco molesto si te comes mi cena.

—Te dije que no me esperaras para cenar —dijo Harry.

—Y yo te dije que cuidaría de ti —dijo Draco, colocando la cena en el microondas y besando a Harry—. Si hubiera pensado que ya no podía esperar más, hubiera comido, pero quería esperarte. Cenar contigo, incluso si comemos a —miró el reloj—, las diez de la noche.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más grande. —Bien, está bien, tú ganas. No refunfuñaré más.

Draco besó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez lentamente, esperando que sus atenciones calmaran la tensión que aun podía verse en la cara de Harry. El microondas timbró indicándoles que la comida estaba caliente, prefirió tomarse un momento más con Harry. Cuando el otro hombre suspiró y se relajó, Draco se enderezó. —

Deslizando la silla más cerca, Harry tomó la muñeca de Draco, llevándose los dedos cubiertos de salsa a su boca y chupándolos para limpiarlos.

—¿No hay suficiente Curry en tu plato? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Sabe mejor de tus dedos que de mi tenedor.

Draco gimió suavemente, apartando su mano para poder tomar otro bocado, ofreciéndole los dedos a Harry.

Harry abrió los labios, llegaron todo tipo de pensamientos a la mente de Draco mientras el arroz desaparecía y la lengua de Harry limpiaba su mano.

—¿Más? —Draco preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Harry sonrió. —¿Qué crees?

No necesitó animarlo más, Dracole ofreció otro bocado, cerró los ojos cuando su pene saltó ante la lujuriosa manera en que Harry lamía sus dedos en cada ocasión. Se movió en su silla, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero no encontró ninguna buena con la aparente determinación de Harry de volverlo loco.

—Como tú también —Harry le recordó cuando

Draco le presentó otro bocado.

—Me gusta más alimentarte.

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. —Si, pero necesitarás fuerza después.

—Eso suena prometedor —Draco le sonrió, llevando el siguiente bocado a su boca en lugar de ofrecerle más a Harry. Dos bocados iban a la boca de Harry por uno a la de Draco,Harry imaginó que eso era mejor porcentaje que antes.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Draco iba hacia el fregadero, pero Harry atrapó su mano. —Yo lo recogeré en la mañana. No tienes que hacerlo dado que te quedaste esta noche. Vamos a la cama, Draco.

Draco dejó los platos en el mostrador y se giró hacia Harry. Sus ojos brillando con deseo, calientes y potentes, promesas de todo tipo de delicias carnales si Draco simplemente salía y las tomaba. Girándose un momento al fregadero, se lavó las manos, tomando especial cuidado en asegurarse de retirar toda traza de especias de sus manos.

Definitivamente no quería que el chile quemara los sensibles lugares de Harry, y la esperanza en la expresión de Harry significaba que él tendría sus manos en esos lugares esta noche. Seguro de no lastimar inadvertidamente a su novio, Draco se acercó a un lado de Harry. —Entonces, ¿qué decías acerca de la cama?

Harry se carcajeó y jaló a Draco a sus brazos. —¿A qué horas comió Alisson? Preferiría que no fuéramos interrumpidos si puedo evitarlo.

—Diez minutos antes de que llegaras a casa —Draco le aseguró—. Debemos de tener al menos una hora antes de que despierte. Probablemente más.

—Perfecto —Harry ronroneó, tomando la mano de Draco y guiándolo hacia la recámara de abajo de las escaleras—. De esta manera no tendremos que preocuparnos de hacer ruido y despertarla.

Draco sonrió. —¿Vamos a hacer ruido?

—¡Ciertamente eso espero! Después de tu muestra en la cena, quiero saber qué cosas buenas pueden hacer tus manos además de alimentarme.

El estómago de Draco se tensó con el deseo. —Creo que puedo complacerte.

Ellos entraron al cuarto de Harry, tropezando uno con el otro en sus prisas de entrar y desnudarse. El suéter de Draco cayó al suelo en un bulto. Se tomó más cuidado con la camisa de Harry, no quería arruinarla, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando para cuando llegó al cinturón de su novio.

—¿Me ayudas? —dijo ásperamente—. Entre más pronto logres quitarte estos, más pronto te mostraré qué tan bueno puedo ser con mis manos.

Harry dio un paso atrás y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior en un suave movimiento, quedando completamente desnudo bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

Draco lo atacó por su necesidad de tocarlo. Ellos habían estado durmiendo juntos las últimas noches, pero esta vez era la primera vez que tenía permiso, casi una invitación, para tocarlo más que solo besos y simples caricias. Y con una mano tomó el cabello de Harry y con la otra rodeó la cadera y tomó una de las firmes nalgas, apretando experimentalmente. Harry gimió dentro del beso de Draco entregándose a él, mientras Draco acariciaba el fuerte cuerpo de su novio, aprendiendo las sensaciones de la suave piel bajo su mano. Podía imaginar que seria adicto a esa sensación rápidamente.

Decidiendo que quería ver más de lo que la ligera iluminación permitía, Draco encendió la luz, revelando a Harry totalmente ante su mirada. Tenía la piel dorada, el cabello oscuro, pero Draco ya sabía eso. Estaba más interesado en los rasgos que hacían a Harry único: la curva de sus labios cuando sonreía, sus ojos verdes.

La manera en que su pene saltaba ante la mirada de Draco como si lo tocara.

Harry era hermoso, su cuerpo delgado, duro y musculoso. No totalmente voluminoso, pero si definido.

Draco prácticamente podía sentir el calor irradiar del cuerpo de Harry, tentándolo a acercarse y tocar esos músculos frente a él.

—Por fin —dijo Harry cuando Draco finalmente se movió—. Estaba comenzando a pensar que habías cambiado de opinión.

—Para nada —dijo Draco—. No cuando he estado queriendo tocarte toda la semana.

—Me has estado tocando —Harry le recordó.

—No de esta manera —dijo Draco, trazando con sus dedos el pene de Harry.

—Joder, ¡no me provoques!

—No te provoco —Draco prometió, guiando a Harry hacia la cama—. Cuidaré de ti.

Harry se acostó de espaldas extendiendo su cuerpo para la exploración de Draco. Dejó pasar un pensamiento de modestia al ver la lujuria brillar en los ojos de Draco mientras subía a la cama y se colocaba a su lado, sentándose en sus talones mientras sus dedos lo recorrían.

Trazó las líneas de la parte superior del cuerpo de Harry, los músculos de su pecho, circuló las areolas, siguiendo la línea de las costillas hacia abajo hasta que llegó al ombligo y recorrió su abdomen. Incapaz de detenerse, Harry levantó las caderas, llevando su erección hacia la mano de Draco.

El movimiento se ganó una risa y un beso de Draco mientras acariciaba su duro eje, comenzó a acariciarlo con anhelo.

Harry se empujaba hacia la caricia, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Draco mientras saboreaba la sensación de la dura y caliente carne en su mano. Se apartó para poder ver la reacción de Harry, deslizó la mano por entre las piernas de su novio y tomó el pesado saco, acariciándolo suavemente, sus dedos comenzaron a manipular las bolas en su interior.

Harry gimió y separó más las piernas, una invitación que Draco no veía el punto en rechazar. Acunó las bolas de Harry con más firmeza, trabajando con el mismo ritmo con que su otra mano acariciaba el pene de Harry. Más pronto que tarde su novio se movía en la cama rogando por más, por liberarse, algo que Draco podía darle.

Draco estaba tentado a salir a su encuentro, pero su propio cuerpo demandaba atención ahora, dado que dudaba que Harry pudiera aceptar que Draco lo jodiera, eso significaba que si Harry se corría, podría encargarse de cuidar de las necesidades de Draco.

Pronto.

Aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias sobre el duro eje,Draco inclinó la cabeza y besó a su novio de nuevo. —

Vamos, Harry —le urgió—. Muéstrame qué tan bien te sientes.

Demasiado bien—Harry jadeó—.

No podré aguantar mucho.

—No lo hagas —dijo Draco—. Córrete en mi mano.

Las palabras de ánimo fueron todo lo que Harry necesitaba, su pene descargó su carga sobre su abdomen y el puño de Draco. Draco siguió acariciándolo a través del orgasmo hasta que Harry gimió y detuvo su muñeca. —

Suficiente —gimió.

Inclinándose para otro beso, Draco dejó la mano en la cadera de Harry manteniendo el contacto haciendo que la excitación de su amante aumentara.

Sonrió.

Su amante.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con un novio, mucho más con alguien a quien considerara su amante. Viendo a Harry se preguntó si incluso quisiera más que eso.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora por ti? —Harry preguntó apoyándose en un codo mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

Draco dudó, no estaba seguro de cómo Harry podría sentirse acerca del deseo en su voz. —Podrías solo…

—No quiero 'solo' nada —Harry interrumpió—. Dime qué quieres.

Draco tragó saliva. —Tu boca —murmuró—. Estaba sentado durante la cena viendo tus labios e imaginando…

No terminó la oración, pero no tenía que hacerlo.

Harry se apoyó en el codo y jaló el elástico de su ropa interior, bajándolo por el bulto en su ingle. Sin esperar a que lo animaran o le permitieran, Harry bajó la cabeza y lamió el eje desde la base a la punta. Draco colapsó en la cama,gimiendo con deleite cuando el húmedo calor repentinamente envolvió la punta de su pene.

Harry le sonrió. —Creo que me gusta esto.

Draco asintió, asombrado de la poderosa fantasía hecha realidad. Los llenos labios de Harry se estiraban alrededor de la punta del pene de Draco, dejando a Draco jadeando por aire mientras él se deslizaba por su eje más hacia abajo. Gimió el nombre de Harry, no totalmente seguro de qué era lo que quería.

Solamente no quería que se detuviera.

Afortunadamente, Harry parecía saber exactamente cómo interpretar el sonido, su boca aumentó la succión hasta que Draco se empujó dentro de la bienvenida caverna, la punta de su pene golpeó la parte de atrás de la garganta de Harry. Harry se apartó un momento, ajustó el ángulo antes de hundirse de nuevo y llevar el eje de Draco totalmente al interior de su garganta.

Draco gimió fuerte, feliz de que Harry hubiera insistido en usar ese cuarto en lugar del de arriba en donde ellos hubieran estado constantemente preocupados de despertar a Alisson. La boca de Harry era demasiado talentosa y su entusiasmo no tenía precio.

—Tan bueno —gimió—. Se siente mejor de lo que imaginé.

Harry liberó la carne en su boca con un fuerte 'pop'.

—¿Cuánto lo has estado imaginando?

Draco sintió sus mejillas arder. —Más de lo que debería.

Harry sonrió, acarició las bolas de Draco. —Eso significa que ambos lo hicimos.

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo sobre eso, Harry bajó la cabeza y regresó a sus atenciones, dejando a Draco incapaz de hacer algo más que moverse en la cama y correrse duro.

Harry tragó hasta la última gota, lamiendo y chupando hasta que Draco no tenía nada más que darle.

La estimulación finalmente fue demasiada para la sensible carne, y se apartó. Harry se movió al lado de él y lo acercó.

—No podemos dormir aquí —Draco advirtió—. No podremos oír a Alisson.

—No vamos a dormir —Harry prometió—. Solo te sostendré unos minutos entonces subiremos a dormir arriba y así podremos oír si nuestra pequeña niña nos necesita.

* * *

Gracias espero les guste

The darkness princess

sailor mercuri o neptune el nombre se jaime es el original de la adaptacion perdon es que a veces se me pasa 


	14. CAPITULO 13

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero les guste el capitulo**

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Toques en la puerta sorprendieron a Draco, pero logró hacer malabares con Alisson y así poder ir a abrir la puerta. Una mujer que no conocía estaba en el porche,flanqueada por un hombre con traje y otro con uniforme de policía. —¿Señor Malfoy?

—Si —Draco contestó con cautela.

—Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Soy del servicio de protección a los niños. Él es el señor Seamus del equipo de intervención en crisis y él es el oficial Thomas ¿Podemos entrar y hablar?

Está un poco frío aquí en la puerta.

Draco sintió un nudo en su estómago incluso mientras instintivamente se apartaba, permitiendo que las tres personas entraran en la casa. —¿Cuál es el problema?

—Eso es lo que venimos a descubrir —ella explicó, aunque realmente no era una explicación en lo que concernía a Draco―. Recibimos una llamada informando que aquí había un niño en peligro, así que vinimos a revisar.

¿Está solo en casa?

—¿En peligro? —Draco repitió—. Pero la única niña aquí es Alisson. ¿Cómo estaría mi hija en peligro?

—El reporte indica que ella está en peligro con usted — la señora McGonagall explicó—. No contestó a mi pregunta, señor Malfoy. ¿Está solo en casa?

—S-si —Draco tartamudeó, los ojos se movían de un serio rostro al siguiente—. Pero nunca le haría daño a Alisson—Draco insistió—. La amo.

—Seguro que lo hace —la señora McGonagall dijo—, pero la gente lastima a los que aman todos los días. Necesito revisarla para asegurarme de que ella no esté lastimada de ninguna manera.

Automáticamente, Draco la acunó más cerca de su cuerpo, no quería dársela, pero el oficial de policía dio un paso al frente y Draco se dio cuenta de que no tenía elección en el asunto. Trató de decirse que no le harían nada malo y que ellos no iban a encontrar nada substancioso para la denuncia, con renuencia le entregó su hija a la trabajadora social.

—Sostenga su cabeza —le indicó—. Ella ya está sosteniéndola pero sigue un poco inestable cuando se mueve al lado opuesto del movimiento.

La señora McGonagall tomó a Alisson confiada, Draco se quedó en silencio, su corazón dolió cuando la niña comenzó a llorar ante la desconocida cara de ella. La señora McGonagall no pareció molestarse con el sonido y bajó el cierre del pijama de Alisson y la revisó cuidadosamente.

Alisson lloró más fuerte cuando los fríos dedos le quitaron el pañal y recorrieron su piel. Draco se mordió el labio para evitar quitársela a la trabajadora social, solo que el oficial de policía seguía lo suficientemente protector para evitarlo.

—Ella se ve muy saludable —finalmente dijo la señora McGonagall, entregando a Alisson al hombre con traje—. Señor Seamus puede sostenerla mientras terminamos nuestra conversación.

—Draco deseaba tomar a Alisson y correr, pero su estómago dio vueltas al darse cuenta que ellos tenían todas las de ganar en este momento.

—Claro que ella está en buen estado de salud —

Draco gruñó, su ansiedad se mostró en sus palabras—.

Sé lo suficiente sobre alimentarla y cambiarle los pañales y todo lo que no sé, Harry me lo dice.

—¿Quién es Harry?

—Mi pareja, Harry Potter. Él está ahora en el trabajo.

¿Necesito llamarle? —Draco casi esperaba que ella dijera que si así él tendría el apoyo de Harry mientras trataba con la trabajadora social y sus acusaciones.

Harry sabría tratar con ellos, podría ser capaz de mantenerse frío y desviar sus preocupaciones con su sonrisa fácil y su confiada experiencia.

—No es necesario en este momento —ella contestó—.

Si decido que es necesario hablaré con él, tengo su número.

El oficial Thomas va a revisar el resto de la casa mientras el señor Seamus y yo terminamos de hablar con usted.

¿Alisson es una niña llorona?

—No usualmente —Draco contestó, sus ojos seguían los movimientos del oficial que entraba en la cocina y al cuarto de Harry. Podía oír al policía abrir puertas y cajones, y su sensación de violación crecía con cada ruido—.

Ocasionalmente, cuando ella tiene cólico, pero no los ha tenido últimamente.

—¿Cómo lo manejaba cuando ella tenía cólico?

—Paseaba con ella o la mecía hasta que se agotaba y se quedaba dormida —Draco contestó, no le gustaba hacia dónde iban las preguntas. Ellos estaban buscando un fallo, algo de lo que pudieran agarrar como excusa para llevarse a Alisson.

—¿Y si no funcionaba?

Draco sonrió a pesar de la tensión que crecía en su interior al pensar en Harry acunando a Alisson tan tiernamente, incluso cuando ella había estado llorando por horas. —Si yo no puedo calmarla, se la doy a Harry.

Él siempre puede calmarla.

—¿La han sacudido?

—¡No! —Draco exclamó, su ira regresó cuando su sensación de ser acosado aumentó—. Nunca le haría eso. No quiero que se le lastime el cuello.

—¿Usted es quien le da el seguro médico?

—Si. Trabajo en casa la mayoría de los días. Ella se queda con Harry los lunes cuando estoy en la oficina —

Srikkanth le explicó—. No quiero ser rudo, señora McGonagall, pero realmente no entiendo por qué está aquí. Quiero decir, aparte de la infección de oídos, Alisson es una bebé perfectamente feliz y saludable.

—Estoy aquí porque alguien llamó a servicios de protección a los niños denunciando que ella era abusada — la señora McGonagall repitió. El oficial de policía salió del cuarto de Harry por la puerta del cuarto de baño, y subió las escaleras.

Draco se dijo que entre más pronto el hombre hiciera su trabajo más pronto sería capaz de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos de una vez por todas, pero no hacía más fácil imaginar las garras del hombre en las cosas de Alisson, revisando su cuarto, buscando algo que pudiera dañarla.

—¿Pero quién? —Draco exigió—. Yo era un ignorante padre primerizo cuando traje a Alisson del hospital, pero eso no significa que hubiera abusado.

—¿Qué acerca de la madre de Alisson? —La señora McGonagall preguntó—. Ha mencionado al señor Potter varias veces, pero no a la madre de la niña.

—Astoria murió al dar a luz —Draco dijo sencillamente—.

Alisson vino a casa conmigo a los cuatro días de nacida. Astoria y yo no éramos pareja, si esa es su siguiente pregunta. Ella era una buena amiga, pero no era mi novia.

—¿Y el señor Potter? —la trabajadora social preguntó, viendo hacia sus notas.

—Harry ha sido mi compañero de casa desde que compré el condominio hace tres años —dijo Draco—.

Cuando descubrió lo que le sucedió a Astoria, se ofreció a ayudarme a cuidar a Alisson dado que no sabía qué hacer.

—Se refirió a él como su pareja —la señora McGonagall le recordó—. Me doy cuenta que es una invasión a la privacidad, señor Malfoy, pero necesito que sea honesto conmigo así puedo tratar esta situación de la manera más apropiada, así no tendríamos que molestarle de nuevo si no hay riesgo.

—No veo por qué importe mi vida personal —Draco se defendió—. ¡Alisson no está siendo abusada!

—Eso es lo que dicen todos a los que visito —dijo la señora McGonagall tristemente. El oficial de policía bajó las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sin embargo, nosotros no encontramos nada que sustente la denuncia. Alisson es, como dice, una bebé saludable y el oficial Thomas no encontró condiciones de riesgo en la casa, así que ahora nos vamos a ir.

—¿Puede al menos decirme quién nos reportó? —

Draco preguntó, tomando agradecido a Alisson del señor Seamus.

—No, es información confidencial —dijo la señora McGonagall—.

Sin embargo, nosotros podemos tomar en el futuro un reporte de la misma fuente con reservas. Cuando llega el primer reporte, lo tomamos seriamente. Aunque, este reporte obviamente era infundado, así que mantendremos eso en mente cuando recibamos otra llamada.

—Ellos lo hicieron porque Harry y yo somos gay, ¿no es así? ―Draco dijo amargamente.

—No es algo que pueda contestar —la señora McGonagall declaró—. No es asunto de mi oficina. En tanto Alisson esté saludable, como obviamente lo está, no nos concierne su vida privada.

—No es agradable que alguien irrumpa en nuestras vidas debido a una llamada telefónica —Draco admitió.

—Lo entiendo —contestó la señora—. Realmente lo hago. Desafortunadamente, funciona de esta manera,porque la gente siente que reportan un abuso cuando lo ven.

Nosotros perdemos suficientes niños de esa forma.

—Así que manejaron una hora o más para llegar aquí e investigar un reporte falso.

La señora McGonagall se encogió de hombros. —

Eso es lo que hacemos. El sistema no es perfecto, pero hago lo que puedo por ayudar a los niños. Alisson no necesita mi ayuda, pero si la necesitara la tendría.

—Alisson tiene todo lo que necesita con dos papás

—Draco aseguró, acunando más fuerte a Alisson contra él, aliviado de que el llanto se hubiera calmado a un pequeño sollozo ahora que estaba de nuevo en sus brazos—. Harry y yo somos perfectamente capaces de cuidar de ella.

—Le creo. Ahora nos vamos —dijo la señora McGonagall—.

Disfrute el resto de su día.

Draco les mostró la salida quedándose arriba de los escalones del porche viendo a los tres dirigirse a la banqueta.

—Sospeché que era una falsa alarma —oyó que la señora McGonagall decía mientras se acercaban al carro—. Con la cantidad de comentarios anti-gay no tenía sentido acudir a la llamada, casi la desatiendo desde el principio, pero no podía correr riesgos.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo el señor Seamus—.

Como dijiste, ella está saludable, así que no hay necesidad de que regresemos, pero no podías saber con solo la llamada.

Su cabeza giraba con una combinación de repulsión e ira, Draco regresó al interior, no quería oír nada más de lo que ellos decían. Había oído suficiente.

Sabiendo que nada podría calmarlo, llevó a Alisson a su cuarto. Ella había regresado a su generalmente alegre estado, pero él necesitaba la tranquilidad de tenerla en sus brazos y mecerla.

¡Ellos no se llevarían a su bebé! No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer. Alisson era su hija, y la amaba. Quien fuera que hubiera hecho la llamada podría irse al infierno en lo que a él concernía.

No se dio cuenta que la estaba tomando con fuerza ni que él estaba gruñendo bajo, hasta que Alisson empezó a moverse en sus brazos, protestando por el fuerte agarre. —Lo siento, Ali—le murmuró, besando su frente—. No quise apretarte tan duro. Solo que te amo mucho y no quiero que nada te suceda ni a nuestra familia. No sé lo que haremos, pero saldremos de esta. Te prometo que Harry y yo cuidaremos de ti. Tú solo confía en nosotros y déjanos hacer lo que necesitemos para resolverlo.

Alisson balbuceó a su adorado padre, de ese modo en que lo hacen los bebés.

No pudo evitar sonreírle. Ella brillaba incluso en los momentos más oscuros.

Una rápida mirada al reloj reveló que se habían pasado de la hora usual de su comida. No demasiado, pero ella estaría hambrienta pronto. —Vamos a preparar tu biberón — le dijo, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras—. Te alimentaremos, y tomarás una siesta y entonces tu papi trabajará algo mientras descansas.

Cuando despiertes, Harry estará en casa. Tú estarás feliz de verlo. ¿No es así? Sé que es así.

Alisson balbuceó de nuevo.

Draco se carcajeó a pesar de la tensión de esa mañana, la mayor parte de la tensión se fue ahora que la trabajadora social se había ido. Se lo diría a Harry esta noche y vería lo que él pensaba.

Harry se sorprendido de encontrar a Draco simplemente sentado en el sofá sosteniendo a Alisson.

—Hey, Draco—dijo mientras entraba—. ¿Está todo bien?

Draco sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —

Realmente no. Nosotros tuvimos la visita del Servicio de Protección a los niños. Alguien reportó que nosotros abusábamos de un niño.

—¿En base a qué? —Harry demandó, la rabia lo llenaba con la idea de que alguien pudiera sugerir tal cosa acerca de Draco y del hecho de que su novio tuviera que haber tratado con eso solo.

—Basado en que soy gay —dijo Draco—. Oh, ellos no dijeron nada de eso, claro, pero oí a la trabajadora social decírselo a sus colegas que alguien había derramado mierda anti-gay —lo siento, Alisson— con el reporte de abuso. Claro que el equipo no encontró nada, pero eso no calmó mi estrés.

—¿El equipo? —Harry repitió, sentándose al lado de Draco y abrazándolo tiernamente—. Deberías de haberme llamado. Hubiera venido a casa.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco, levantando la cabeza y encontrando dudas en la mirada de Harry—. Realmente lo sé, pero no había nada que pudieras hacer. No es como si la trabajadora social realmente tratara de quitarnos a Alisson.

Ella la revisó, y vio que estaba saludable, no tenía moretones, estaba bien alimentada, feliz, e hizo muchas preguntas.

Eso no había sido nada simple, sospechó, Harry. —

¿Qué es lo que no me dices? Dijiste que fue un equipo.

¿Quién más vino aparte de la trabajadora social?

—Un miembro del equipo de crisis y un policía —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros—. El miembro del equipo de crisis no dijo mucho, solo sostuvo a Alisson un momento, pero el policía revisó la casa. Dios, Harry, todo el tiempo que estuve tratando de contestar sus preguntas, no sabía lo que ellos trataban de probar, podía oír al policía recorrer la casa, abrir puertas y cajones y… siento como si debería de lavar la casa de arriba a abajo, excepto que eso no sacaría los recuerdos de mi cabeza.

—Y te has quedado sentado aquí dándole vueltas a eso —Harry sospechó al oír la desolación en la voz de Draco—. Salgamos. Iremos a cenar a un restaurante.

Incluso si es solo a Perkins. Te sentirás mejor si salimos de la casa un momento.

Draco sacudió automáticamente la cabeza. —Creo que debemos mantener un bajo perfil durante un tiempo.

Quizás quien sea que hizo esto, piense que Servicios de Protección a los niños se llevó a Alisson si ellos no la ven con nosotros por un tiempo. Al menos, fuera de su vista estará fuera de su mente.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero él podía entender la opinión de Draco. —Está bien, si realmente no quieres salir, comida china. Es rápida y buena y no quiero cocinar.

Prefiero darte toda mi atención.

Draco asintió, su brazo libre en la cintura de Harry, sosteniéndolo más cerca. —En unos minutos, ¿está bien? Aun no te vayas.

Harry jaló a Draco más cerca, urgiéndolo a que

apoyara la cabeza en su hombro. —No iré a ningún lado —le prometió—. Tú y Alisson están atados a mí.

Draco le sonrió. —Eso es lo mejor que he oído en todo el día.

Harry besó la sien de Draco y simplemente se quedó ahí, sosteniéndolo. Aunque interiormente hervía, tratando de imaginar cuál de sus vecinos pudo haber hecho la venenosa llamada. La visita había destruido la sensación de seguridad de Draco en su propia casa, y Harry odiaba eso. Tener un refugio era muy importante y se lo habían robado a Draco hoy con una sola llamada telefónica llena de mentiras. Harry no sabía cómo restaurarlo pero sabía que lo intentaría. Si para eso tenía que lavar la casa de arriba abajo, lo haría. Si eso significaba reconstruir todos los cuartos, trabajaría tiempo extra para tener el dinero. Si eso significaba mudarse a otro lugar, llamaría al agente de bienes raíces, mañana.

Tarareando suavemente la canción de cuna favorita de su abuela, dejó ir a Draco lo suficiente para tomar a Alisson. —Ella está dormida —murmuró—.

Déjame llevarla a su cama.

—No he sido capaz de dejarla en toda la tarde —

Draco admitió—. Es como si no pudiera dejarla, temo que ellos se la lleven.

—Nadie tratará de llevársela —Harry se lo aseguró—.

La trabajadora social se fue y ella aun está aquí contigo. Ella está a salvo y tú también. Si quieres mantenerla en donde puedas verla, traeré aquí su sillita, pero también tú necesitas estás a acomodarla y entonces nos acostamos juntos en el sofá.

¿Qué te parece eso?

—Malditamente perfecto —Draco contestó con un suspiro, dejando que Harry tomara a Alisson. Sus brazos se sentían dolorosamente vacíos sin el calor y el peso de ella, pero se dijo que Alisson estaba a salvo con Harry y que solo irían al otro cuarto y regresarían. Si él quisiera, podría pararse y ver el progreso de toda su vida.

Aunque se requeriría de más energía de la que tenía en ese momento, así que apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo y escuchó los pasos de Harry. Él podía seguir el progreso de su camino. El mismo camino que había seguido el policía a través de la casa. Hizo a un lado esos pensamientos, aferrándose a la idea de que Alisson y Harry estaban aquí y que la crisis se había quedado atrás.

Se calmó al oír que los pasos regresaban, y Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Harry acomodar a Alisson en su sillita, le abrochó el cinturón para que no se cayera y encendió la suave vibración mientras ella se movía. Sus párpados no se movieron cuando colocó la manta y se unió a Draco en el sofá de nuevo. —Ella está acomodada. Ahora déjame cuidarte.

Draco entró en los brazos de Harry, anhelando el consuelo que le daba. Odiaba sentirse desamparado, pero no sabía cómo pelear esa batalla. Nunca necesitó hacerlo antes. Con un suspiro se acomodó en el brazo de Harry, con su cabeza en el hombro de su amor, su espalda en el sofá mientras se extendía.

Acunado en la cálida seguridad del abrazo de Harry, Draco sentía que su miedo lentamente dejaba su corazón. Con el apoyo de Harry, podía hacer todo. Incluso enfrentarse a la gente que quería llevarse a Alisson a causa de su sexualidad. Bufó suavemente.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó.

—Solo pensaba en todo esto y en que me darías la fuerza para pelear con esos bastardos y esa era la razón para que ellos hicieran eso en primer lugar —Draco explicó—. El arma que ellos creían usar conmigo es mi mayor aliado.

Harry sonrió. —Ellos no van a golpearnos. Servicios sociales no se llevó a Alisson porque somos gay. En cuanto cuidemos bien de ella, todos los bastardos tendrán la vida difícil. Ellos no van a ganar.

—Quizás no —dijo Draco—, pero creo que no llevaré de nuevo a Alisson al parque. No sé dónde nos vio el que llamó, pero al menos ellos no nos verán en un tiempo.

Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera la decisión correcta, pero simplemente sostuvo a Draco más fuerte. —

Solo recuerda que no tienes que enfrentar esto, ni nada más, tú solo. Solo tienes que llamarme y avisarme lo que sucede.

—Lo sé —Draco murmuró—. Le dije a la trabajadora social que eras mi pareja. Solo que no había nada que pudieras hacer.

La palabra 'pareja' golpeó a Harry justo en el pecho.

No novio, no compañero de casa. Ni siquiera amante.

Pareja.

Ahora si Draco sólo pudiera actuar como si lo creyera.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 14

—Es un hermoso día —dijo Harry dos semanas después,cuando llegó a casa del trabajo—. Debemos de llevar a Alisson al parque.

Draco se había rehusado rotundamente a llevar a Alisson a ningún lado desde la visita de la trabajadora social, y Harry estaba cansado de eso. Lo entendía, pero sentía como si estuvieran dejando que su acusador ganara.

—No hoy —dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza—.

Quizás otro día.

—Si, pero el sol está brillando hoy, y se supone que lloverá el resto de la semana. Vamos, Draco. Vamos a caminar — Harry insistió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y colocando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

Draco tensó los brazos, suspirando en el cuello de Harry. En silencio maldijo a quien fuera el vecino que llamó a la trabajadora social. No solo tenía a Draco preocupado por sacar a Alisson, sino que él también había empezado a rechazar muestras de afecto cuando Alisson estaba en el mismo cuarto. —Dije que hoy no —Draco repitió apartándose.

—¿Te molesta si yo la llevo? —preguntó Harry—.

Realmente creo que a ella le haría bien el aire fresco.

—¿Ahora tú también crees que no estoy cuidando bien de ella? —Draco preguntó.

—No es lo que quise decir —dijo Harry, luchando por contener su carácter—. Simplemente creo que todos disfrutaríamos de un paseo.

—No puedo —Draco dijo testarudamente—, y no quiero que ella tampoco salga. Verla a ella contigo puede ser incluso peor que verla conmigo. Al menos yo soy el padre.

—Oh, ¿y yo soy solo un extraño? —Harry preguntó—.

¿Alguien al azar que no le importa nada de ustedes? Bien, jódete. Déjalos que ganen. Draco. Cada vez que te rehúsas a hacer algo tan inofensivo como dar un paseo porque alguien podría vernos y desaprobarlo, les estás dando poder. ¿Es esa la manera en que quieres criar a tu hija?

¿Temerosa de salir? ¿Avergonzada de su padre porque él prefiere a los hombres en lugar de a las mujeres?

—¡Claro que no! —Draco refutó—. Solo que no la quiero exponer innecesariamente a la intolerancia de la gente.

—Entonces llévala al parque —Harry insistió—. Muestra que estás orgulloso de ella y de ti mismo.

—No puedo —dijo Draco, su voz derrotada.

—¿Realmente vas a dejar que te encierren en el closet? —Harry preguntó suavemente.

—No es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy protegiendo a Alisson. Tú no estabas aquí. ¡No sabes cómo fue!

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Te estás metiendo en el closet con la cola entre las patas y tratas de arrastrarme a mí ahí. No puedo controlar lo que haces, pero no puedo hacer eso. Voy a ir a caminar.

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse los zapatos, Harry caminó hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de él por

la frustración. Había tratado duro de apoyarlo, entender lo que Draco estaba sufriendo por la intolerancia de una persona, pero la batalla que luchaba era con las familias conservadoras y sus iniciales horrorizadas reacciones. Él estaba orgulloso de quién era, orgulloso de la vida que se había construido. Esconder lo que sentía por Draco y Alisson, negarse una vida normal, se sentía mal, como si invalidara toda la lucha anterior.

Se dirigió al parque, a donde Draco y él habían tenido su 'primera cita'. Se dejó caer en la banca y tomó la cabeza con sus manos viendo a lo lejos. Amaba irrevocablemente a Alisson. Perderla a ella ahora sería como a su propio hijo, era algo que no podía ni imaginar.

Aunque no podía quedarse con alguien que se avergonzaba de él. Con lo mucho que quería ser parte de la vida de Alisson, no quería vivir con miedo de que alguien los descubriera. Tampoco creía que Draco realmente quisiera ese tipo de vida, pero así era como estaban viviendo en ese momento y Harry no podía ser parte de eso.

Dolía demasiado el pensar en decirle adiós a Alisson.

Draco y él habían sido amigos por años, y en los últimos meses, ayudarlo con Alisson había sido la mejor parte de su vida. Su pecho dolía al recordar cómo se sentía acostado en la cama de Draco sabiendo que Alisson dormía en el cuarto de al lado, despertar juntos en la mañana y enfrentar el día como una unidad, lo extrañaría tanto que ni siquiera podría separarse. Si ellos nunca hubieran dado ese paso, si él se hubiera quedado solo como un amigo de Draco que le ayudaba con la bebé de vez en cuando, podría ser más fácil apartarse ahora, pero ellos habían roto la regla principal y él perdería a una hija que ni siquiera había esperado tener.

Perdería el amante que no sabía que quería.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita de la trabajadora social. Podía darle más tiempo a Draco, ver si las cosas mejoraban, si dejaba el miedo por la cautela, pero Harry no tenía garantías de que pudiera funcionar. Aunque terminar con Draco ahora podría ser muy duro. Si se daba más tiempo se enamoraría más y sería peor. Si iba a tomar la decisión de dejarlo tenía que ser ahora, cuando tenía la esperanza de salir con su corazón intacto.

Sus ojos ardieron con ese pensamiento y parpadeó ante las inesperadas lágrimas. ¿Cuándo se había enamorado tan fuerte? Trató de pensar en el momento en que sus emociones cambiaron de una amistad de apoyo a algo más, pero él no podía poner el dedo en un solo evento. No fue un momento de epifanía fue más bien un lento progreso, la sensación de familia, una vez que Alisson fue parte de sus vidas, la cual había estado aumentando hasta que la sensación de pertenencia era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla por más tiempo. Aunque no podía tener a ambos.

Sabía muy bien que la discusión de hoy podría ser solo el comienzo si dejaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Él tendría la sensación de familia un poco más, pero su resentimiento crecería hasta que lucharan más y más. Alisson merecía algo mejor que eso. Si se iba ahora, ella podría manejarlo, ni siquiera lo recordaría.

Todos estarían mejor de esa manera, lo sabía, pero su corazón protestaba ante la doble pérdida. Con su resolución tomada, se levantó y siguió caminando, tratando de calmar su ira y dolor para poder explicarle la situación a Draco como algo ya hecho más que algo posible. No quería una gran escena. No quería que Draco se sintiera culpable, pero esa era una línea que él no podía cruzar y seguir siendo sincero consigo mismo.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa buscó a Draco, pero la sala y la cocina estaban vacías, solo la lámpara al lado del sofá daba algo de luz. Su corazón se oprimió cuando entró en la cocina y vio el plato que Draco obviamente le había preparado. Recalentando su cena, comió en silencio,sintiendo la culpa inundándolo a cada momento.

Sabía que Draco estaba en casa. El carro estaba estacionado, y Harry podía oír pasos ocasionales arriba de las escaleras, pero él no le dijo al otro hombre que ya estaba en casa. No podía, si lo hacía, Draco bajaría y Harry tendría que explicar todo. Sabía que necesitaban hablar, pero ahora no era el momento correcto. No cuando el corazón de Harry aun estaba roto por la decisión tomada.

Terminando la cena, tomó una profunda respiración y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Pasó otra hora antes de oír que Draco bajaba las escaleras, hablándole suavemente. Harry quería abrir la puerta e ir con él, pero podría suceder una de dos cosas si lo hacía. Draco podría acercarse y toda la decisión de Harry se derrumbaría, quedándose en la misma situación que antes de la pelea o Draco trataría de continuar con la discusión y Harry perdería el temperamento de nuevo. Ninguna opción era aceptable, así que se quedó donde estaba, apagó la luz y pretendió dormir a pesar del hecho que no eran ni las nueve de la noche.

Draco veía la puerta cerrada sin esperanza. Podía sentir la separación entre Harry y él profundizarse, pero él no podía colocar un puente solo. Necesitaba que Harry lo encontrara en la mitad del camino, y la puerta cerrada no invitaba a una visita. Recordando los consejos que su madrele dio a su hija cuando se iba a casar de nunca irse a la camaenojada con su marido, Draco dijo de nuevo el nombre de Harry y trató de abrir la puerta.

Estaba cerrada.

Derrotado, subió las escaleras, no confiaba lo suficiente en su posición para tratar de forzar el tema más de lo que ya había hecho. Desde la perspectiva de Harry, Draco había creado este lío. Draco lo había hecho, pero no había razonamientos que pudieran calmar sus miedos. Alguien amenazó a su bebé, su familia, y no podía simplemente olvidarlo, solo porque su método de protección no era aprobado por Harry. Si, solo se necesitó de una llamada telefónica para tener a la policía en su casa. Ellos no habían encontrado nada y se habían ido, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran regresar cuando recibieran otra llamada.

Incluso si ellos no encontraran más de lo que encontraron la primera vez, el repetir el trauma de tratar con Servicios sociales podría desgarrarlo.

Su vacía cama le mostraba su falla, sentía las sábanas frías después de dormir al lado del calor de Harry, sus miedos aumentaron ante la ausencia de Harry. No podía salir y desgarrar a su familia. Si él pudiera encontrar cómo resolver las cosas con Harry, eso ayudaría mucho con su desgarrado interior. Se movió una y otra vez durante una hora, incapaz de quedarse quieto. Finalmente cedió y se dirigió al cuarto de Alisson, esperando que su presencia pudiera calmarlo.

Ella estaba inquieta como él había estado, parecía que ella había estado rodando por la cama. La levantó y la meció suavemente, recuerdos de todas las noches en que Harry lo había ayudado lo asaltaron mientras la tenía en sus brazos. Se atrapó viendo hacia la puerta, esperando ver a Harry ahí como la mayoría de las noches —casi cada noche desde que Theo se mudó— pero el marco estaba vacío, como la vacía cama de Draco. Siguió meciéndola y el calor del cuerpo de Alisson en sus brazos finalmente lo arrulló y se quedó dormido a pesar de sus turbulentas emociones, su cabeza cayó hacia su pecho.

El movimiento lo despertó lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y cuidadosamente dejar a Alisson en su cuna, pero no salió del cuarto.

Todo estaba revuelto en su cabeza y el pensar en regresar a su cama vacía no le apetecía en absoluto. Podría bajar y tratar de nuevo de forzar una resolución con Harry, excepto que no quería forzarlo. Necesitaba que Harry quisiera esto como él lo quería. Desafortunadamente, ese no parecía ser el caso e ir a buscarlo a media noche no ayudaría. Con un suspiro se dirigió al sofá cama que Harry le había dado y en el que también se habían acurrucado mientras alimentaban a Alisson. Todos los recuerdos luchaban por acecharlo. Gruñó un poco y se levantó de la cama tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda en la mecedora.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo espero les guste**

* * *

CAPITULO 15

Draco no vio a Harry la mañana siguiente antes de que Harry se fuera al trabajo. El otro hombre había estado en la cocina mientras Draco le cambiaba el pañal a Alisson.

Salió sin siquiera decirle adiós a Alisson, un hecho que sentía peor que el hecho de que se hubiera ido sin decirle adiós a Draco.

Draco sabía que Harry estaba enojado con él.

Incluso entendía por qué, aunque no estaba listo para acceder a las demandas de Harry, pero Alisson no había hecho nada para molestar a Harry, y ella también estaba sufriendo por la actual pelea. Podía decir que ella estaba buscando a Harry, pero todo lo que podía hacer era prometerle que él vendría a casa esta noche y que aun la amaba. Lo único que esperaba era no estar mintiéndole.

Harry llegó a casa a la hora de costumbre, para alivio de Draco. Una parte de él no quería reconocer que temía que Harry no llegara a casa. Draco estaba agradecido de que lo hiciera, poco más que un autómata asintió, pero Harry fue hacia Alisson, dándole a Draco el consuelo de saber que no le había mentido a su hija. La cena fue tensa,ninguno habló con el otro, toda la conversación estaba dirigida a Alisson. El estómago de Draco se tensó cuando la comida se alargó interminablemente, el silencio hizo que se diera cuenta de lo cálida que su relación había sido siempre, incluso antes de que ellos empezarán a ser algo más. El dolor de una separación sería peor que cualquiera de las anteriores. Nunca había iniciado una familia con ninguno de sus novios anteriores ni había tenido una relación con un compañero de casa.

Esperaba tener oportunidad de hablar con Harry después de llevar a Alisson a la cama, pero Harry le dio el beso de las buenas noches a Alisson y no siguió a Draco arriba como de costumbre para ayudarlo con el baño y para llevarla a la cama, y cuando Draco bajó los escalones después de dejarla acomodada, Harry se había ido sin dejar una nota. Draco consideró esperar en la sala a que regresara, pero no sabía a qué horas lo haría o incluso si lo haría, Harry podría regresar a casa, y él no quería verse desesperado. Ninguno de ellos tendría trabajo el día siguiente, así que tendrían tiempo y el recuerdo de la puerta cerrada aun seguía en él, recordándole que Harry no quería verlo. Con un suspiro subió las escaleras, tratando de estar cómodo en la cama. No podía pasar otra noche en la mecedora en el cuarto de Alisson. Su cuello y espalda le dolían por la noche anterior. La cama estaba fría y vacía como la noche anterior, le tomó mucho tiempo finalmente dormir.

No despertó cuando Harry subió las escaleras esa noche y se quedó en el marco varios minutos viéndolo antes de ir al cuarto de Alisson y darle su biberón. Harry la acunó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se quedara dormida de nuevo, necesitaba la cercanía de ella dado que ahora no podía tenerla con su padre. Se fue a correr después de la cena, necesitaba liberar algo del estrés del trabajo y de la situación con Draco. Había terminado su trabajo, pero también le había dado más en qué pensar. En el parque se había encontrado a otra familia muy parecida a la que creía que Draco y él estaban formando. El niño era mayor, tendría cinco o seis años, eso fortaleció la resolución de Harry.

Se aproximó a la pareja y se presentó y preguntó sobre las reacciones a su familia. El hombre le dijo que aun se encontraban con prejuicios, pero estaban juntos, tenían una familia y eso era todo lo que importaba. Ellos le enseñaron a su hijo qué decir para enfrentar los insultos y sentirse orgulloso de quién era y de quiénes eran sus padres. Harry les agradeció y continuó su carrera, sufriendo aun más al saber que Draco y él podrían tener eso si Draco lo hubiera permitido. Besando la frente de Alisson una vez más, la dejó en la cuna y bajó las escaleras, preguntándose cuánto más podría esperar a que Draco recobrara el sentido. Se rehusaba a admitir que Draco podría nunca cambiar de opinión.

La mañana siguiente, Draco recibió la misma fría inclinación de cabeza que el día anterior, nada en la conducta de Harry había cambiado con su salida de anoche. Extrañaba a Draco desesperadamente, pero él no podía ser el que cediera, no si quería conservar algo de sentido de auto respeto. Podría vivir de la manera en que Draco quería por algunas semanas, incluso por uno o dos meses, pero finalmente se resentiría, y la explosión resultante podría ser peor que las emociones que sentía ahora. Al menos en este momento, aun tenía a Alisson. Quería que eso continuara, pero no podía hacer lo que Draco pedía. No de una manera permanente. No podía forzar a Draco a cambiar de opinión, lo que significaba que tenía que esperar hasta que Draco estuviera listo para cambiar de opinión y esperaba contra toda esperanza que no le demorara mucho.

Después de los pasados tres meses, no podía regresar a ser un compañero de casa. Si él se mudaba perdería la conexión con Alisson completamente.

Tratando de que su anhelo no se mostrara con fuerza en su cara, se ofreció a cuidar a Alisson por si Draco necesitaba salir a comprar algo o a correr. —Dado que no has salido con ella cuando estoy fuera.

Draco se estremeció con el comentario, haciendo que Harry se sintiera mal, pero no se disculpó. Draco tenía que ver cuán ridículo estaba actuando. —Necesito ir al supermercado —dijo Draco—. ¿Estás seguro que no te molesta cuidarla?

—¿Cuándo me ha molestado cuidarla? —Harry preguntó ácidamente,tratando de no ofenderse de que el cambio en su relación pudiera afectar su relación con Alisson —. Ella no es con quien estoy enojado.

—Acerca de…

—Sabes cuál es mi posición —Harry interrumpió, no queriendo entrar en una discusión—. Ve al supermercado por lo que sea que necesites. Alisson y yo estaremos bien aquí mientras estás afuera.

No le dio a Draco la oportunidad de seguir conversando. Simplemente tomó a Alisson y salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de él poniendo fin a la discusión.

Cuando oyó la puerta del condominio cerrarse detrás de Draco, llevó a Alisson de regreso a la sala, tomó algunos juguetes y se sentó con ella en el suelo. La colocó sobre una manta y se acostó al lado de ella, moviendo su sonaja favorita. Ella le sonrió y balbuceó moviendo sus brazos para tratar de alcanzarla mientras mantenía moviendo sus dedos y sus ojos en el trabajo—. ¿Qué tan testarudo puede ser tu padre? —le preguntó después de un momento.

Ella parpadeó con seriedad en sus grandes ojos.

—¿Cuánto más va a pretender que quiere vivir de esta forma, con nosotros difícilmente hablándonos y tú atrapada en medio? ―dijo Harry—. Sabes que no lo quiero de esa manera. Quiero las cosas como estaban antes de la visita de la trabajadora social, antes de que los prejuicios de una persona asustaran a tu padre y se escondiera. Aunque no puedo cambiarlo, tengo que ser más paciente. No importa lo que suceda. Quiero que recuerdes que te amo.

Draco llegó a casa y vio la más hermosa vista que pudiera imaginar. Instintivamente él se dirigió hacia Harry y Alisson, quería unirse a ellos, ser parte del perfecto cuadro, pero en el momento en que Harry lo oyó se puso de pie y cedió su lugar a Draco. ―Harry.

—Gracias por dejarme cuidarla —Harry interrumpió, sin dejar que Draco continuara. Sabía que Draco quería que él se quedara, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía jugar a la casita con Draco y Alisson aquí dentro si Draco no quería que su relación saliera de las paredes del condominio.

—No tienes que irte —Draco insistió.

Harry sonrió tristemente. —Si, lo tengo. No puedo pretender, Draco. No puedo. Lo siento.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

Capitulo 16

El lunes tenía que ser el día más largo en su trabajo,Draco decidió mientras se dirigía a casa. Incluso había logrado salir más temprano, y aun así había sentido que nunca terminaba. Con un suspiro de alivio, se estacionó frente a su casa y subió los escalones del porche, escuchando por si oía la voz de Harry o las carcajadas de Alisson. No quería despertar a su hija si estaba dormida.

El silencio lo recibió al abrir la puerta. Subió al cuarto de Alisson y encontró la cuna vacía. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó el maletín y fue a revisar el cuarto de Harry.

También estabavacío.

Su corazón se oprimió. Se dijo a sí mismo que simplemente Harry había sacado a Alisson a un paseo, pero eso no calmó su corazón cuando corrió hacia la ventana. El carro de Harry estaba en su lugar, pero eso simplemente significaba o que se había ido a pie o se había ido con alguien más. Visiones de la trabajadora social y el policía llevándose a ambos, a Alisson y a Harry, lo atormentaron mientras tomaba el teléfono celular y marcaba el número de Harry. El teléfono timbró en la recámara de abajo. Su estómago se tensó al pensar en dónde se encontraba Harry, que no se había llevado su teléfono, Draco sacó sus llaves del bolsillo. Manejó alrededor del vecindario para ver si podía encontrarlos, si no, comenzaría a hacer llamadas. No tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a llamar, pero lo descubriría.

Draco rodeó el primer complejo de condominios, pensando en que Harry pudo haber salido por aire fresco, pero no los encontró, rodeó el vecindario ampliando los círculos, manejando más despacio que lo usual, buscando a su perdida familia.

Los encontró cerca de veinte minutos después —los veinte minutos más largos de su vida— en el parque cercano.

Harry estaba sentado en una banca sosteniendo a Alisson, había otro hombre en la banca y uno más jugando a atrapar la pelota con un niño escolar. El estómago de Draco se hundió con horribles celos, hasta que vio al niño correr hacia el hombre de la banca, con el pícher detrás de él y darle un abrazo al hombre sentado. El pícher también se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso a su pareja. Draco dejó salir el aliento que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo, su corazón se aceleró por una razón diferente.

Dejando a Alisson y Harry en su paseo, lentamente regresó a casa. Sus pensamientos todos revueltos.

Se sentó ante la mesa de la cocina y apoyó el mentón en sus manos tratando de hacer que todo regresara a su lugar anterior.

No podía.

No podía porque ahora tenía una pieza extra, una que no había esperado, que no había identificado hasta ahora, y eso cambiaba todo. Casi se había acostumbrado a pensar en sí mismo y en Alisson como una unidad, planear un fututo para ellos juntos, pero al ver a Harry hablando con otro hombre en el parque lo llevó a darse cuenta de algo más.

Estaba enamorado de Harry.

Y eso cambiaba todo.

Con ese inmutable hecho en la mente, se encontró reconsiderando su posición. Harry tenía sus expectativas muy claras. Draco no sabía si su compañero de casa —no, su amante. Draco estaba determinado a recuperarlo— se sentiría de la misma manera que Draco, pero si no encontraba una manera de comprometerse, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Eso significaba enfrentar sus miedos o encontrar la manera de mantenerlos bajo control si es que no podía dejarlos ir completamente.

Había tratado con prejuicios antes,. Había aprendido a tratar con eso por sí mismo, tanto ignorándolo como peleando, pero en esta ocasión amenazaban a Alisson, y su instinto protector había salido, causando que se retrajera en un esfuerzo para proteger a su niña. No creía que ningún padre cuestionara su instintiva reacción, pero Harry tenía razón. No podían vivir de esa manera. Alisson necesitaba salir, estar rodeada de otras personas. Ella necesitaba crecer sin miedos y segura con la convicción de que sus padres estaban orgullosos de sí mismos y de ella. Rezaba por no perder su última oportunidad con

Harry y encontrar la manera de convencer a Harry de que quería una vida para ellos tres juntos.

Cuando Harry y Alisson llegaron a casa media hora después, no se movió de su lugar.

—Llegaste temprano a casa —Harry comentó suavemente, no estaba seguro de cómo pudiera reaccionar Draco ante el hecho de que hubiera llevado a Alisson a dar un paseo.

—Te extrañé —dijo Draco a manera de explicación—

. A ambos.

—Draco…

—No, no me interrumpas esta vez —Draco insistió—.

Siento haber dejado que mis miedos me hicieran actuar de esa forma, y eso no fue justo ni para ti ni para Alisson.

Harry asintió lentamente, su corazón se aceleró un poco ante las palabras de Draco. —Vamos a cenar y llevaremos a Alissona la cama y entonces hablaremos, ¿está bien?

—En tanto que no te alejes de mí de nuevo —Draco presionó—. Te has estado alejando de mí cada vez que intento hablar contigo en los últimos dos días.

—Hablaremos después de la cena —Harry repitió, no quería empezar ahora. Sospechaba que no sería una corta ni fácil conversación, y prefería esperar hasta que pudieran hablar tanto como fuera necesario sin interrupciones.

Draco lo dejó pasar y Harry giró su atención a Alisson mientras preparaban la cena y comían. Estaba tentado de seguir a Draco arriba y ayudar en el baño de Alisson, pero ellos aun no habían resuelto nada entre ellos, y no quería presionar. Si la conversación no iba por la manera que él esperaba, tendría que apartarse de ellos pronto, incluso quizás esta misma noche. Si no… Con lo mucho que quería pensar acerca de los 'si no' sabía que tenía que aceptar la posibilidad y protegerse del dolor tanto como pudiera. Él besó la frente de Alisson tiernamente y le dijo que la amaba antes de que Draco la llevara arriba. Por ahora eso tenía que ser suficiente.

Draco bajó las escaleras una hora después, su labio atrapado entre sus dientes con una expresión que hacía que Harry quisiera inclinarse y besar la maltratada carne.

Necesitaban hablar, aclarar todo entre ellos, así que se controló.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Harry inició.

Draco asintió, tomando lugar al lado del Harry en el sofá. ―Quiero otra oportunidad —dijo—. Te extraño. Alisson te extraña.

—Esto no puede ser por Alisson —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—. La amo y nada cambiará eso, pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos porque necesitas ayuda con ella. Eso no es justo para ella ni para nosotros.

—Lo sé —Draco aceptó—. No quise decirlo de esa manera, pero aunque no sea por Alisson cualquier cosa que decidamos la afectará y no podemos olvidarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Draco tomó una profunda respiración. —No quiero perderte. Quiero que estemos juntos como una apropiada pareja.

—Eso no es lo que has dicho desde la visita de la trabajadora social —Harry le recordó—. No es eso lo que dijiste el viernes en la noche.

—Lo sé —Draco aceptó—, y esos miedos no van a desaparecer en una noche, pero encontraré la manera de luchar contra ellos. Si solo me das una oportunidad.

—No quiero ser un prisionero en mi propia casa —Harry le advirtió—. No puedo vivir de esa manera. Si nosotros vamos a hacer esto, quiero que seamos una pareja normal, salir a comer o al parque e incluso a la tienda juntos en lugar de movernos furtivamente como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo por estar juntos.

Draco tragó duro, recordándose que otras parejas gay lograban todo el tiempo mantener vidas normales, él había logrado mantener una vida normal antes de que el destino tocara a su puerta, quería a Alisson, estaba orgulloso de tenerla. —¿Podemos empezar con pequeñas cosas? —le preguntó—. Quiero que tengamos una vida normal, pero el miedo no me deja ir tan lejos como quiero.

—En cuanto lo intentes —Harry permitió—. Solo me puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti, pero no dejaré que unos fanáticos ganen sin ni siquiera pelear por guiar tu vida totalmente. Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran. Alisson no ha sido abusada. Ella no ha sufrido negligencia. Ella es amada y está bien atendida por dos personas que harán lo posible por ella. Ella tiene su propio cuarto, come bien, y tiene a dos personas que la adoran. Quien sea que haya llamado puede llamar tan a menudo como quiera. Nadie va a apartar a Alisson de nosotros solo porque seamos gay. Nosotros tenemos que hacer lo que sea por ella antes de que ellos lo hagan.

—Lo sé —dijo Draco—. Incluso la trabajadora social dijo que no importaba si éramos gay en tanto cuidemos bien de Alisson. No estoy listo para tener visitas de policías con regularidad, a causa de bastardos de mente cerrada que seguirán llamando, pero no es justo para Alisson ni para nosotros que mis miedos nos mantengan adentro.

—¿Nosotros? —Harry repitió, el corazón se le aceleró con repentina esperanza.

—Si, si tú me quieres de nuevo —Draco dijo tímidamente—. Con miedo y todo.

—Todos tenemos miedo —Harry le aseguró—. Es cómo tratas con ellos lo que importa.

—Dejé que el hecho de que Alisson fuera amenazada me llevara a tomar ese camino, yo siempre había desestimado los comentarios prejuiciosos de la gente —

Draco explicó—. ¿Si no la protejo, quién lo hará?

—Nosotros lo haremos —Harry le recordó—. Lo dijiste la primera noche. Somos fuertes juntos, no hay nada que ellos puedan hacernos. Solo desearía saber quién hizo la llamada telefónica. Esa vieja con quien siempre nos cruzamos en el estacionamiento nos frunce el ceño.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No creo que sea ella.

Ayer que fui al supermercado, ella estaba afuera paseando a su perro y me preguntó cómo estaba mi dulce niña y por qué ella no la había visto en un tiempo. Le dije que nosotros temíamos sacarla, y ella dijo que deberíamos llevar a Alisson a visitarla alguna tarde. No sabía que pudiera sonreír hasta la primera vez que la vi con Alisson.

—Quizás fue…

—No lo hagas —Draco interrumpió—. Esa línea de conversación es tan improductiva como esconderse. No sabemos quién fue y no lo sabremos a menos que ellos se aproximen directamente. Perder tiempo especulando en quién nos odia lo suficiente para hacer esa llamada es tan malo como seguir escondidos. Aun estaríamos dejando que ganen.

—Has estado pensando mucho desde el viernes en la noche ―Harry observó.

—Si —dijo Draco—, más en la última hora. Llegué a casa temprano, obviamente, y entré en pánico. Te vi en el parque con otros chicos.

—Adrian y Charlie—Harry dijo—. Ellos viven a unas cuadras de aquí con su hijo, Kyle. Cuando salí a correr me los encontré en el parque, realmente un par de veces.

Ellos han estado juntos durante diez años y adoptaron a Kyle hace seis años, cuando era un bebé. Ellos me dijeron en dónde podríamos recibir ayuda, si la necesitamos. Hay un centro familiar en la ciudad. Sabía acerca de la Cámara de comercio gay, pero supongo que nunca me molesté en ver mas allá porque yo no soy particularmente un militante, pero ellos dicen que el centro ha ayudado a varias parejas a luchar con éxito por las custodias.

—Eso es un alivio —dijo Draco. Y lo era, de una extraña manera. Apreciaría el recordar que no tenía que enfrentar a los fanáticos solo si regresaban para pelear por Alisson. Él tenía una ventaja con respecto a las parejas gay que habían adoptado, a causa de su lazo biológico con Alisson, pero eso no era una garantía. Sabiendo que existían recursos a los que podría acudir en caso de necesidad le daba el último empujón que necesitaba para tomar la mano de Harry—. He sido miserable los últimos dos días sin ti. No porque necesite ayude con Alisson, sino porque te necesito.

¿Podemos intentar de nuevo, sin que sea un idiota esta vez?

—La gente es idiota todo el tiempo —dijo Harry con una suave carcajada, apretó la mano de Draco—. Eso no es tanto si lo somos sino que si lo somos nosotros trabajaremos en eso y lo atravesaremos cuando lo seamos.

—Me estás matando —Draco protestó—. ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?


	18. CAPITULO 17

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 17

Harry sonrió y asintió, jalando a Draco más cerca así ellos podían cerrar el trato con un beso. Intentó que fuera un rápido beso, pero él no había contado que habían pasado tres días y eso elevó su excitación y deseo.

En el momento que sus labios se unieron, todo otro pensamiento desapareció, todos, excepto otro nuevo y frágil lazo que el beso afirmaba. El aliento de Draco era caliente mientras murmuraba contra los labios de Harry, un estremecimiento lo recorrió, su lengua recorrió los húmedos labios solo para chupar la boca de Draco.

Gimió suavemente, la sensación era incluso más excitante que lo usual antes de que la tensión de la abstinencia de tres días desapareciera. Se acercó más a Draco, relajando el agarre de la mano de su novio y la deslizó por el brazo a la cintura. Draco se movió anhelante dentro del abrazo, murmurando. —Dios, te extrañé.

—Yo también —Harry replicó, no arriesgaba nada al admitirlo—. No dormí bien todo el tiempo que estuve aquí solo. Me había acostumbrado a tenerte a mi lado.

—Dormí en la mecedora en el cuarto de Alisson —dijo Draco con una dolorosa carcajada—. Si subimos, podría disfrutar uno de esos maravillosos masajes.

Harry sonrió. —Entonces subamos. Estaremos más cómodos en la cama. ¿Si no te molesta?

—¿Molestarme? —Draco repitió—. Nunca quise algo tanto.

—Recordaré eso —Harry prometió, poniéndose de pie y jalando a Draco con él—. Vamos, tu cama nos llama.

Draco lo guio por las escaleras hacia su recámara, jalando a Harry a sus brazos cuando cruzaron la puerta.

Vamos a hacer una nueva regla —dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un rápido beso a Harry—. No irnos a la cama enojados, incluso si tenemos que quedarnos toda la noche resolviendo algo, ¿está bien? No quiero atravesar otro fin de semana como este nunca de nuevo.

—Es un trato —Harry aceptó, no le molestaba para nada la idea de que pudieran tener otras discusiones. Sus padres discutían en ocasiones, pero ellos seguían como una roca, su matrimonio era tan sólido que nunca cuestionó cómo ellos resolvían sus problemas. Quería esa misma fuerza para Draco y él mismo—. Convertiremos mi cuarto en un cuarto de juegos para Alisson. De esa manera no hay otro lugar donde pasar la noche excepto la cama juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy perfecto —dijo Draco, su brillante sonrisa era lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar el día más oscuro. Ciertamente iluminó el corazón de Harry.

—Bueno, trabajaremos en las pequeñas cosas en la tarde y moveremos los muebles el domingo cuando ambos estemos en casa —Harry declaró—, pero por ahora tú quieres un masaje. ―Empujó a Draco hacia la cama—.

Quítate la camisa y acuéstate.

Draco le dio a Harry una coqueta sonrisa y se quitó la corbata y la lanzó en dirección a Harry mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. Harry lo veía en un tenso silencio, esperando por el momento correcto para lanzarse. Centímetro tras centímetro de piel fue revelada, tentándolo a tocarlo, pero se contuvo hasta que Draco se quitó la camisa de sus brazos. Harry se movió hacia adelante tomando la camisa y usándola para detener a Draco en su lugar y besándolo con hambre, saqueando la dulce caverna con todo el deseo que se construía en su interior. Le daría a Draco el masaje prometido, pero solo después de besarlo con cada centímetro de su vida.

La cabeza de Draco cayó hacia atrás, anhelando las fuertes manos de Harry mientras lo relajaba con rabiosos besos. Harry nunca había tomado el control de esa forma, y encendió a Draco más allá de lo creíble. Obedientemente se entregó a la boca de Harry, gozando el calor y la fuerza del otro hombre, suspendido en un momento del tiempo.

Podía apoyarse en Harry, estaría para él cuando Draco lo necesitara. En ese momento, estaba seguro de que haría lo que Harry le pidiera para corresponder otro fuerte beso.

Desearía tener su mano libre para deslizarla por el abundante cabello de Harry, pero Harry las detuvo en su espalda con la camisa. Se movió un poco más cerca y Harry lo detuvo más fuerte. Draco quería decirle a Harry que no trataba de alejarse, pero él no quería quebrar el beso para hablar.

Prefería la acción que las palabras, frotándose contra Harry tanto como podía.

—Dios, podría comerte —Harry murmuró, quebrando el beso y empujando a Draco hacia la cama.

—Joder, si —Draco gruñó—. Lo que sea que quieras.

Todo lo que quieras.

El pene de Harry se empujó bajo sus jeans ante la decadente oferta, pero desestimó la imagen que brotaba en su mente. No dudaba en la sinceridad de Draco, pero él no quería que la primera vez que hicieran el amor cubriera con sexo el problema que habían tenido. Quería una lenta y dulce seducción, entonces por esta noche él le daría a

Draco el masaje prometido y se acurrucaría al lado de él toda la noche. —Lo que quiero esta noche es trabajar en esos nudos de tu espalda y acostarme en cucharita detrás de ti y así sabré que no estoy solo.

Draco le dio una incrédula mirada, pero Harry le indicó que se diera la vuelta moviendo los dedos. Draco se quitó la camisa mientras se rodaba sobre su abdomen como le habían indicado. Harry se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Draco y deliberadamente ignoró el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. El calor de la piel lo sorprendió mientras recorría con sus palmas los hombros de Draco, masajeándolo suavemente al principio, la fuerza desu masaje aumentó gradualmente mientras Draco se relajaba bajo sus atenciones.

Trabajó por la espalda de Draco hasta la pretina de sus pantalones, sus manos recorrieron la columna. Ignoró la tentación de bajar. En lugar de eso regresó a los hombros de Draco. Presionó un tierno beso en cada escápula antes de rodarse de lado, jalando a Draco contra él. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Me sentiría mejor si me jodes —dijo Draco.

—Lo haremos —Harry le aseguró—, pero solo cuando ambos estemos listos para el siguiente paso. Esta noche, no estoy listo.

—Pensé que ya no estabas enojado conmigo.

—No lo estoy —Harry aseguró—, pero tampoco tuvimos sexo antes de nuestra discusión del viernes, así que no es como que te esté negando algo que solíamos tener. Hacer el amor es algo especial, Draco. Algo incluso sagrado. Y no para resolver los líos entre las personas. Nosotros ya hicimos suficiente lío. Quiero estar absolutamente seguro de que lo queremos así no haremos un lío.


	19. CAPITULO 18

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 18

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, a pesar de la promesa a Harry de calmar sus miedos. Había estado tratando con eso, había salido al parque con Harry y con Alisson en varias ocasiones, pero cuando oía el sonido del timbre de la puerta cuando no esperaba a nadie traía todo de nuevo, incluso casi tres meses después.

Cuando abrió la puerta, una joven estabaen el porche. —Hola, Draco. Aun no te has vestido.

¿No te dijo Harry que vendría?

—Harry aun no llega del trabajo —dijo Draco, el miedo fue remplazado por unos instantáneos celos mientras trataba de imaginar quién era esa mujer y por qué conocía a Harry. Su novio nunca le había dado ninguna indicación de ser bi, pero no había ninguna garantía—. ¿Qué sucede?

La chica rodó los ojos. —Soy Hermione, la hermana que sigue después de Harry. Me pidió que fuera niñera esta noche para que ustedes dos pudieran salir a un lindo lugar sin tener que preocuparse por su hija. Por qué no me muestras los alrededores, así sabré dónde está todo si lo necesito.

Draco sonrió a pesar de su confusión. Harry obviamente había arreglado una sorpresa, darle una cita'real', separado de su familia. Esperaba que quizás Harry estuviera listo para dar el paso final y hacer más que un rápido trabajo manual antes de acurrucarse en la cama y dormir. Lo que sea que signifique, ciertamente podría tomar ventaja de eso. No había estado en un restaurante de cuatro estrellas ni en un club de baile desde que Alisson nació.

No lo cambiaría por nada, pero ante la oportunidad frente a él se dio cuenta repentinamente que extrañaba un poco los pequeños lujos que siempre había dado por seguro.

Draco se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Hermione. —¿Te dijo a dónde planeaba ir?

—Bueno… —Hermione vaciló.

—No me digas a dónde si se supone que será una sorpresa —dijo Draco—. Solo dime lo que debo de usar.

Hermione sonrió. —Usa corbata. Muéstrame todo y entonces ve a prepararte. Yo cuidaré a Alisson.

Draco le dio un rápido recorrido por el primer piso, mostrándole dónde estaban los biberones y la fórmula y le dijo cuál era la proporción correcta para mezclarla. Le señaló la cunita, la sillita y la sábana que habían extendido en el suelo para jugar con Alisson.

La guio arriba, entreabrió la puerta del cuarto de Alisson justo cuando ella despertaba. —Yo me encargo —dijo Hermione—.

Ve a tomar una ducha, cámbiate de ropa, haz lo que sea que hacen los hombres gay antes de una caliente cita.

Draco vaciló.

—Ella solo llorará con fuerza si te ve —dijo Hermione—. Ve.

He cuidado a mis sobrinos recién nacidos durante años. Sé qué hacer.

Dejándose convencer, Draco se retiró a su habitación dejando a Hermione en el cuarto de Alisson.

Esperó a oír el usual grito de Alisson cuando estaba con extraños, pero no apareció. Relajado entró al cuarto de baño y tomó una rápida ducha, asegurándose de limpiar bien todo en caso de que esa noche tuviera suerte.

Terminando de ducharse, se puso unos boxers y contempló su armario.

—Usa el pantalón negro y la camisa marrón que te dio tu mamá en tu último cumpleaños.

Draco se giró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry, oscuros con el deseo.

—No me dijiste que le hablaste a tu familia acerca de nosotros ―dijo Draco, ni siquiera trató de detener su reacción ante la expresión de Harry.

Harry estaba serio. —No a mi familia. Solo a Hermione. Ella fue la que menos enloqueció cuando le dije que era gay.

Imaginé que ella lo manejaría mejor cuando le dijera acerca de Alisson. Además, ella ama ser niñera.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? —Draco preguntó mientras sacaba la ropa que Harry había mencionado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Es una sorpresa, pero te prometo que te gustará. Y te prometo que Alisson estará en buenas manos.

—Ella ni siquiera lloró cuando Hermione la levantó de su siesta —Draco admitió, empezando a vestirse—.

¿Te vas a duchar?

—No, solo me cambiaré por algo más lindo que mi ropa de trabajo y podremos irnos tan pronto como estés listo —Harry contestó.

Draco abotonó su camisa. —Estoy listo. ¿Seguro que no debería de usar una camisa diferente para poder usar corbata?

Harry apreció la apariencia de Draco con una lenta mirada. —Puedes usar una si quieres, pero prefiero el cuello abierto. Déjame imaginar desabrochar tu camisa un botón a la vez.

—Entonces no me cambiaré —dijo Draco—. Ve a cambiarte. Estoy listo.

Harry tomó una linda camisa y pantalones en lugar de los que usaba para el trabajo, de un lado del armario y entró al cuarto de baño a limpiarse un poco.

Esperaba haber tenido tiempo suficiente para haberse dado una ducha, pero la reservación de la cena ya estaba hecha y no quería perderla. Se lavó la cara y pasó una toalla mojada por su pecho e ingle para quitar lo peor del sudor del día antes de ponerse la ropa limpia para la cena. Dejó el cuello de la camisa abierta mientras tomaba el saco del armario, decidió que quería ir más formal que solo una camisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no debería de cambiarme? —Draco preguntó al ver la chaqueta en la mano de Harry.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Harry, dándole un rápido beso—.

Y como te dije, quiero imaginarme abriéndola.

Vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.

Draco siguió a Harry por las escaleras, deteniéndose a ver a Alisson y Hermione jugando en la manta en el suelo. —

Los números de emergencia están en el refrigerador —le dijo a Hermione—. La oficina del pediatra, el centro de control de venenos, mi teléfono celular.

Draco—dijo Harry.

—Gracias por decirme —Hermione interrumpió, dándole a su hermano una aliviada mirada—. Siempre es bueno tener toda la información. Obviamente también tengo el teléfono celular de Harry, si necesito comunicarme contigo.

Ustedes dos pasen un maravilloso momento y no se preocupen por nada. Alisson y yo nos divertiremos juntas hasta que regresen.

—Ella usualmente se duerme alrededor de las nueve —Draco advirtió.

—Me aseguraré de que ella esté en la cama a tiempo —Hermione prometió—. Ahora vayan. Disfruten la noche.

Draco se puso los zapatos y siguió a Harry al carro.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Lo descubrirás cuando estemos ahí —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—. Solo relájate y disfruta la noche.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida japonesa.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para tomar asiento. Harry ordenó bebidas para ambos, moviendo la mano para evitar la protesta de Draco. —Esta es nuestra primera cita sin Alisson.

Déjame hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Cómo haremos las cosas bien juntos? —Draco propuso conscientemente dejando ir las preocupaciones por Alisson.

Harry no hubiera arreglado las cosas esta noche si Hermione no fuera perfectamente capaz de cuidar a la bebé durante unas horas, lo que significaba que realmente podría relajarse y disfrutar su tiempo con su novio.

Harry sonrió mientras la mesera le explicaba el menú y las opciones para la cena, deslizó una mano para encontrarse con la de Draco. No estaba seguro de cómo el otro pudiera reaccionar, pero Draco simplemente giró la mano y entrelazaron los dedos.

Ellos vieron el menú mientras la mesera traía su sake y ordenaron ensalada. —¿Qué vas a pedir? —Draco preguntó después de un momento.

—No puedo decidir entre el pollo teriyaki y los camarones ―Harry repitió.

Draco sonrió. —Esos también son los dos que estaba viendo. Tú ordenas uno y yo el otro y compartimos.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que me agradas —Harry bromeó, correspondiendo la sonrisa—.

Espero que no te moleste que eligiera algo como esto en lugar de una mesa para los dos en algún otro lado.

—No me molesta en absoluto —dijo Draco—. Esto es divertido. Nosotros tenemos mucha privacidad en casa. Es agradable salir.

Ellos tomaron sus bebidas cuando la mesera regresó con sus ensaladas y tomó sus órdenes. Se carcajeaban mientras trataban de comer su ensalada con los palillos, pero se rehusaron a tomar sus tenedores como la gente de las otras mesas. Entonces el show empezó, ellos estaban muy ocupados carcajeándose y aplaudiendo.

Cuando el show terminó, su cena estaba frente a ellos, Draco miró a Harry, sus ojos luminosos y con una brillante sonrisa. ―Gracias —dijo, ofreciendo a Harry un poco de camarón con los palillos—. Necesitaba esto.

Harry sonrió y se inclinó para tomar el bocado de la mano de Draco.

—Jodidos maricones.

Harry y Draco levantaron la vista con severidad, no estaban seguros de lo que el hombre a su lado en la mesa decía. Draco podía sentir su pulso acelerarse mientras pensaba en ese tipo de confrontación.

Apenas resistió alejarse de Harry, pero se recordó firmemente que nunca se avergonzó de ser gay antes de que Alisson naciera, era su miedo ante la amenaza de perderla, no tenía ningún sentido ceder a la maldad.

—Sabes, algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de disfrutar nuestra comida —la mujer de al lado de Harry dijo fríamente al hombre del otro lado de la mesa—, incluyendo estos caballeros. Así que mantén tus opiniones y tu tonto lenguaje para ti mismo.

El hombre pareció que iba a protestar de nuevo, pero su compañía jaló su brazo, y él se permitió distraerse. Draco suspiró aliviado y giró su atención de nuevo a la comida.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry murmuró.

—Si —dijo Draco, tomando un poco de su camarón.

Consciente de la mujer del otro lado de Harry, bajó la voz, acercándose para que solo Harry pudiera oírlo. Ignoró las miradas de quienes estaban cerca—. Me rehúso a permitir que ignorantes imbéciles arruinen mi noche.

Harry lo vio escéptico, pero Draco sonrió y asintió.

—¿Cómo está tu pollo? —Draco cambiando deliberadamente el tema. preguntó,

—Bien —Harry contestó, un poco sorprendido de que Draco estaba tratando bien con el comentario, pero no presionó el tema, era mejor no agregar más fuego. No veía ninguna razón para arruinar toda la comida debido a una sola persona en la mesa que era un imbécil homofóbico—.

Quieres algo.

Draco miró al otro lado de la mesa al hombre que aun los veía y decidió que no iba a cambiar en la manera en que estaba actuando con Harry. El hombre no podía hacer nada excepto verlos y hacer sucios comentarios en el restaurante, y eso no tenía el poder de hacerles ningún daño.

Alisson no estaba con ellos, y ellos no iban a empezar a sacar fotografías de la bebé, así que el hombre no tenía ninguna posibilidad de saber sobre ella. En tanto que no pudiera tocarla, no afectaría a Draco de alguna apreciable manera. Con una sonrisa hacia Harry, abrió la boca.

―Déjame probar.

El idiota, como Draco lo apodaba mentalmente, mantuvo el ceño fruncido durante el resto de la comida, pero no dijo nada más y se fue tan pronto como él y su compañía terminaron de comer. Draco y Harry se quedaron más tiempo, disfrutando su comida y su postre, compartieron un claro martini chocolate y un enorme postre de piña.

Cuando la mujer al lado de Harry, la que los había defendido, se levantó para irse, se inclinó y les dijo suavemente. —Ustedes dos me dan esperanza. Mi hijo es gay, pero aun es joven y salvaje. Me gustaría ver que algún día tenga una relación real, como la que ustedes tienen.

Ellos se lo agradecieron, no estaban seguros de qué decir. Cuando ella se fue, Harry le sonrió a Draco.

—Creo que me gusta ser parte de algo que alguien puede querer para sus hijos.

En ese momento ellos estaban solos en la mesa, así que Draco no dudó en darle un ligero beso a Harry. —Yo también. ¿Estás listo para regresar a casa?

—Aun no —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—.

Nuestra noche, aun no termina.

Draco abrió la boca para hablar sobre Alisson, pero empujó la preocupación atrás. Harry seguramente le había dicho a Hermione cuánto intentaba estar fuera. Si ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso, entonces lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutar la cita que Harry había planeado con tanto cuidado.

Harry pagó, rehusándose terminantemente a que Draco incluso viera la nota, insistiendo que esa noche era su asunto. ―Entonces me dejarás pagar la próxima vez — Draco aseguró.

—Dime el día y la hora y ahí estaré —Harry prometió.

Draco se refrenó en decir que el próximo viernes dado que él no iba a conseguir una niñera tan fácil como lo había hecho Harry. Se preguntó si Hermione iría si él le llamaba en lugar de Harry. Tenía que asegurarse de tener el número de teléfono de ella antes de que se fuera así podría corresponder la sorpresa de Harry en algún momento.

—Estás perdido en tus pensamientos —dijo Harry cuando la mesera regresó con el recibo para que Harry lo firmara.

Draco lo vio. —Lo siento, solo trataba de arreglar la logística para sorprenderte en algún momento.

—Los bebés complican las cosas —dijo Harry—.

Vamos, quiero bailar contigo.

Harry manejó hacia el club de baile de moda, uno que sabía que era tolerante con las parejas de cualquier variación. Draco había estado ahí en varias ocasiones, pero no recientemente, él no era de ir al club para conseguir una cita, y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido novio con quien salir. Aun no podía creer que ahora tenía novio.

El guardia revisó sus identificaciones y los dejó entrar, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el brazo de Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco. Harry guio a Draco al interior, no se molestaron en buscar mesa. Ni siquiera fueron por un trago. Él quería bailar.

Manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, guio a su novio a la pista de baile. ―¿Bailas conmigo?

Draco sonrió. —En tanto que puedas con mis dos pies izquierdos.

Harry empezó a moverse con la música, una lenta canción en ese momento. Draco se relajó en sus brazos, dejando que lo guiara, la familiaridad con el otro hombre evitó su torpeza con la danza. Pronto, Draco enterró su cabeza en la curva del cuello de Harry, sus labios recorrieron la suave piel, disfrutando el aroma de la colonia de Harry y la libertad de bailar tan cerca.

La música cambió, pero Draco no se apartó para un baile más enérgico y Harry no lo apartó, disfrutando demasiado de la cercanía para permitir que algo le molestara. Si Draco decidió que realmente quería bailar en este momento, Harry no podría decirle que no, pero por ahora, él se quedó justo como estaban.

Estaba más interesado en presionarse contra el cuerpo de Draco que en bailar.

El resto del mundo dejó de existir con toda la atención que tenían, totalmente atrapados uno en el otro. Harry pasó sus manos por la espalda de Draco sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la suave seda de la camisa. Draco correspondía la caricia, sus manos se deslizaron entre las capas de la chaqueta y la camisa de Harry. Estaba tentado en pasarlas bajo la camisa de la espalda y así poder encontrar la piel, pero no sabía si sería capaz de dejar de tocarlo una vez que lo tocara. La música sonaba alrededor de ellos, un ritmo que pulsaba a través de sus cuerpos mientras se deslizaban uno contra el otro, generando un calor que nada tenía que ver con la presión de los cuerpos bailando alrededor de ellos.

Estaban conscientes de esos cuerpos, del ruido del fuerte ritmo de la música y del otro, todo se desvanecía mientras se besaban y acariciaban de manera cada vez más íntima. El contacto entre sus cuerpos comenzó a ser más deliberado, el muslo de Harry se presionó contra el muslo de Draco, aplicando firme fricción contra su ingle.

Draco gimió suavemente, y acarició con su nariz el cuello de Harry en la suave luz de la pista de baile.

Harry giró la cara con gusto para que Draco le besara como esperaba. Sus labios se unieron de la misma manera que lo hacían sus cuerpos, rozándose, separándose momentáneamente solo para rozarse de nuevo segundos después, ninguno de ellos era consciente de las miradas de envidia que recibían.

Finalmente, los dulces besos fueron más lujuriosos, las lenguas en un duelo juguetón mientras el momento de contacto crecía y los momentos de separación solo eran los necesarios para respirar. ―Vamos a casa —

Harry murmuró, su aliento acariciaba la oreja de Draco. Sintió el estremecimiento recorrer todo el cuerpo de Draco.

—Continuaremos esto, ¿verdad?

—Toda la larga noche —Harry prometió.


	20. CAPITULO 19

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 19

Hermione los encontró en la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

―Alisson tomó su biberón hace una hora y se volvió a dormir.

—Genial —dijo Harry—. Gracias por cuidarla esta noche.

—Cuando quieras.

—¿Le dices hola a mama por mi el domingo? —Harry preguntó.

—Puedes decírselo tú mismo —dijo Hermione—. Ella te extraña.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Sabes que ella no está cómoda conmigo. Es más fácil para todo el mundo si me quedo lejos.

Hermione le dio una palmada suavemente en la cabeza.

—No la has visto en mucho tiempo así que no sabes si está cómoda con nada. Ella estaba en shock, todos lo estábamos.

Pero ella te ama como todos los demás, y todos hemos hecho elecciones que ella hubiera preferido que no hiciéramos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es darle una oportunidad para que ella te muestre que ahora está bien —

Hermione insistió.

Harry frunció el ceño. Hermione levantó las manos derrotada. ―Bien, me voy. Solo prométeme que lo pensarás.

Harry asintió para calmarla y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Está todo bien? —Draco preguntó, quitándose los zapatos junto a la puerta y acercándose a Harry, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio. Alcanzó a captar algo de la conversación entre hermano y hermana—. Ella no parecía feliz contigo.

—Ella quiere que vaya a ver a mi madre —Harry explicó—. Solo la veo en Navidad y Pascua desde que le dije que soy gay, ella no me echó pero obviamente estaba molesta. Es más fácil para todos si no estoy mucho alrededor.

Draco no sabía qué contestar a eso, su selectiva mención de su propia sexualidad con su familia no ayudaba a darle un consejo a Harry. Cambió el tema acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Harry. —No te preocupes por eso esta noche. Vamos a aprovechar que Alisson está dormida.

Harry asintió, apoyándose en los brazos de Draco, feliz de que en ese momento fuera el confortado en lugar del que confortara. Las relaciones son así, se recordó. Te apoyas en tu pareja cuando estás deprimido y lo apoyas cuando él está deprimido. Había pasado meses apoyando a Draco a ajustarse a tener a Alisson en su vida.

No lastimaba apoyarse un poco ahora. Girándose en los brazos de Draco, acarició con su nariz la mandíbula de Draco. ―Creo que es una maravillosa idea. Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Esa era la mejor idea que Draco había oído en meses.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —preguntó soltándose del abrazo y así poder tomar la mano de Harry y guiarlo hacia las escaleras. Ellos tuvieron que subir las escaleras con cuidado para no molestar a Alisson, pero no les molestó. Él quería hacer el amor por primera vez en su cama, y no en la recámara que ahora era un cuarto de juegos.

—Tú dime—Harry bromeó,siguiéndolo voluntariamente, su mente ya estaba a toda velocidad con todo lo que quería hacer con Draco. Empezando con quitarle esa camisa.

—Nada —Draco contestó, dejando que Harry lo guiara al interior de la recámara y se giró en un renovado abrazo—. Ni una maldita cosa. —Jaló el cuello de la chaqueta de Harry, queriendo quitárselo para alcanzar la camisa y luego la piel.

Harry movió los hombros dejando que la prenda de lino cayera al suelo. La levantaría después. Ahora él tenía solo una cosa en mente. Que ambos estuvieran desnudos lo más pronto posible.

Trabajó en desabrochar los elegantes botones de la camisa de Draco. El par de tragos que tomó en la cena y el baile no ayudaron, sus dedos estaban torpes.

Hueles bien —murmuró contra la piel de Draco.

—Tu hermana insistió en que tomara una ducha antes de que saliéramos —Draco jadeó.

Harry sonrió. —Ella ocasionalmente es buena para algo.

«Si, como niñera», pensó Draco, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios. La boca de Harry sobre uno de sus pezones le robaba la concentración y no podía hacer nada más que temblar de deseo en los brazos de su amante. Gimió suavemente, mordiendo su labio para evitar gemir fuerte mientras la lengua de Harry recorría la carne de su pezón. Su pene, que se había suavizado durante el recorrido a casa y la conversación de Harry con Hermione, estaba duro de nuevo, por la exacta estimulación que anhelada. Sus dedos recorrían el cabello de Harry, animándole a quedarse más tiempo,usar más presión, o moverse al otro lado. No importaba mientras no se detuviera.

Afortunadamente, Harry no tenía intención de detenerse, sus manos sostenían fuerte las caderas de Draco para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras atendía los sensibles pezones. Asegurándose de mostrar su amor así Harry no pensaría que él se alejaría, Draco se movió hacia la cama, queriendo que ambos estuvieran en posición horizontal lo más pronto posible. Ellos tendrían mayor libertad de esa manera.

Además, quería sentir el peso de Harry presionándolo contra el colchón.

Harry no se molestó para nada con la sugerencia, apartándose por un momento cuando Draco llegó a la cama para quitarle los pantalones a su novio, dejándolo solo con sus boxers, el frente se levantó por el gran bulto de la erección de Draco.

—Puedes quitarme también esto —Draco ofreció señalando con la cabeza los boxers.

—Lo haré —Harry prometió—, pero aun no. No quiero que termine rápidamente, y eso es lo que sucederá si te tengo completamente desnudo en la cama.

—Tenemos toda la noche.

—Entonces lo haremos —Harry concedió, alcanzando la pretina de los boxers de Draco—. Pero no digo que no quiero que tú lo hagas.

Draco levantó las caderas para facilitar desnudarse, se movió demasiado para provocar la resistencia de Harry.

Bajó la cabeza, capturó la punta del pene de Draco en su boca, chupando ligeramente mientras él terminaba de desnudar al hombre acostado.

—Oh, joder —Draco gruñó.

Harry se rio y levantó la cabeza momentáneamente.

—Lo haremos, pero primero voy a disfrutarte.

—No es justo —Draco protestó—. No puedo alcanzarte. Desnúdate y sube aquí así podré corresponderte el favor.

Harry pensó que parecía una maravillosa idea, así que se levantó para quitarse la ropa, regresó a la cama, sus pies cerca de la cabeza de Draco. Draco tomó las caderas urgiéndolo a levantar las rodillas así su pene estaba frente a Draco. —Perfecto. Y todo mio.

—Todo tuyo —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco cuando Draco comenzó a lamerlo—. Y este es todo mio. —Sus manos se cerraron posesivamente sobre el trasero de Draco mientras bajaba la cabeza y acariciaba con su nariz su ingle. Draco no contestó, pero sus gemidos vibraban alrededor del pene de Harry, enviando estremecimientos por la espalda de Harry y su sangre corrió hacia abajo.

Determinado a darle a Draco tanto placer como el que podía recibir, trabajó en el grueso eje, lamiéndolo de la base a la punta y devolviéndose de nuevo. Draco se estremeció mientras chupaba el pene de Harry dentro de su boca, sus manos en las caderas de Harry sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

Harry correspondió, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo de la erección de Draco, dejando que la punta golpeara con la parte de atrás de la garganta cada vez que la llevaba hacia abajo. Eso era suficiente para volver loco a Draco, la caricia que nunca sería suficiente, nunca en absoluto. Se empujó hacia la boca de Harry tratando de entrar más profundo, enterrándose en la garganta de Harry.

Las manos de Harry se detuvieron, aunque mantuvo la succión, enfocándose en la cabeza de su pene.

Draco se estremeció, tratando de contenerse, pero la constante estimulación era demasiado. Con un gemido amortiguado por el pene de Harry en su boca, llegó a un duro clímax.

Chorros de caliente crema contra la garganta de Harry lo sorprendió, algo se escurrió pero tragó en reflejo. No quería perder ni una gota de la salada sustancia, liberó el pene que seguía moviéndose para trabajar más abajo a las relajadas bolas de Draco y lamió alrededor de su entrada.

Él podía oler el sudor de su baile, saborear la sal. Eso solo agregó intimidad.

Entonces los dedos de Draco se deslizaron al interior de la grieta de Harry, circulando su entrada y el orgasmo de Harry lo golpeó. Sus rodillas cedieron y colapsó sobre el cuerpo de Draco, acarició con su nariz el tierno interior del muslo de su amante. Draco en respuesta acarició la parte de atrás de las rodillas, enviando una renovada onda de deseo sobre la columna de Harry.

Levantó sus rodillas, ignorando el sonido de protesta de Draco, intentó girarse para poder besar al otro hombre, reviviendo también su interés. Alisson despertó saboteando su plan. Draco se movió de debajo de Harry antes de que él pudiera sugerir encargarse de ella. Decidiendo que no quería separarse de Draco por el tiempo que le llevara alimentar a Alisson, se puso los pantalones de su pijama y siguió a su amante al cuarto de Alisson.

—Ella está caliente —dijo Draco mientras se inclinaba en la cuna y tomaba a Alisson.

—Prepararé el biberón y traeré el termómetro —dijo Harry, apresurándose a ir al cuarto de baño y buscar en el cajón el termómetro. Se lo colocó debajo del brazo mientras Draco la mecía y trataba de convencerla a tomar su biberón.

Se calmó después de unos minutos pero el biberón seguía lleno, así que era obvio que ella estaba incómoda. Cuando el termómetro timbró, marcaba 38º C—. Ella tiene algo de fiebre

—Harry le dijo a Draco—. Le daremos Tylenol.

—¿Deberíamos llamar al doctor? —Draco preguntó preocupado. Él quería creer que todo estaba bien. Hermione no dijo nada acerca de que Alisson hubiera estado llorona o con fiebre, antes de irse, y aunque la acababa de conocer, no parecía ser alguien que olvidara mencionar ese detalle. Ella lo hubiera mencionado si Alisson hubiera estado enferma desde antes.

—Aun no —Harry lo calmó—. No es tan alta y acaba de comenzar. La mantendremos vigilada y veremos cómo pasa la noche. Si continua o empeora, le llamaremos.

De otra manera veremos cómo amanece. Solo sigue acunándola hasta que haga efecto la medicina.

Draco asintió y giró su atención hacia Alisson. Colocó una pausa a sus planes interrumpidos por esta noche, pero ellos tendrían otras noches. Alisson los necesitaba —a ellos— ahora, y eso era lo más importante.

Harry se apresuró debajo de las escaleras al gabinete donde tenían los medicamentos y tomó el Tylenol y el Motrin.

Tomó ambos por si acaso Alisson necesitaba otra dosis durante la noche. Ella aun se tomaba el biberón cuando regresó al cuarto de Alisson, así que se sentó en el sofá cama a esperar que terminara. Cuando ella terminó le dio medio gotero. —Los bebés tienen fiebre en ocasiones —Harry le recordó a Draco, al ver la expresión de pánico en la cara de su novio—. Puede ser una infección en el oído o algún virus, o puede ser un dolor de estómago. La mayoría de las veces ellos realmente mejoran en veinticuatro horas. ¿Quieres ver si se queda en la cama?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, no es que le sorprendiera a Harry, aunque la expresión en su cara más relajada, animó a Harry.

—Entonces vamos a llevarla con nosotros al otro cuarto.

Estarás incómodo sentado ahí toda la noche, y realmente no hay lugar en el sofá cama para los tres.

—No tienes que quedarte —dijo Draco.

—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo —dijo Harry, acariciando el hombro de Draco animándolo—, pero nosotros estamos juntos ahora. Si estamos juntos entonces ella también es mi hija. Vamos, estaremos más cómodos en la cama. La pondremos entre nosotros así ella no podrá rodarse y caerse y nos acurrucaremos juntos los tres.

Draco se levantó y siguió a Harry hacia la recámara.

En donde Harry, dejó a Alisson solo con su pañal. —Así ella no se calentará demás entre nosotros —Harry explicó cuando Draco le dio una cuestionadora mirada—.

Ella ya tiene fiebre. No queremos que empeore.

—Quizás no debería de dormir aquí —Draco vaciló—.

Quizás yo debería de dormir en el otro cuarto con ella.

—Puedes —Harry dijo lentamente, recordándose que Draco aun era relativamente nuevo en ser padre y su preocupación por Alisson era un tributo a su sentido de responsabilidad más que un rechazo—, pero realmente me gustaría sostenerla esta noche. Supongo que nosotros podemos tratar de acomodarnos en el sofá cama.

Draco consideró la logística por un momento, pero no había manera de que dos hombres adultos pudieran dormir confortablemente en el sofá cama. —No, nos quedaremos aquí ―decidió—. Probablemente me estoy preocupando por nada. Estaremos más cómodos aquí y podremos vigilar a Alisson al mismo tiempo. No le hará daño dormir con nosotros solo una noche.

—No le hará daño incluso si es más de una noche —

Harry le aseguró—. Aunque tengo que admitir, que no me molestaría ser capaz de sostenerte más cerca cuando ella esté mejor. Aun tenemos un asunto sin terminar.

—Alisson…

—Alisson está enferma y eso es más importante —

Harry interrumpió—. Como debe de ser. Pero cuando ella esté mejor y regrese a su propia cama, intentaré asegurarme de cumplir la promesa de amarte toda la larga noche.

Draco sonrió mientras acomodaba a Alisson en la cama entre ellos, asegurándose de que las almohadas no cayeran sobre ella dificultándole respirar durante la noche. —

Estaré esperando eso.

Harry subió a la cama por el otro lado, besando la frente de Alisson y cruzándose sobre ella para besar a Draco , sus labios se unieron con la promesa de las noches por venir.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

sailor mercuri o neptune

miraura21

The darkness princess


	21. CAPITULO 20

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 20

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué significa lo que me dijo tu hermana de que tienes una bebé y no me dijiste?

Harry sostuvo el teléfono lejos de su oreja mientras su madre seguía refunfuñando a través de la línea. —Mamá —él dijo, tratando de detener las palabras que se avecinaban.

El chorro continuó, su madre lo regañaba por no llamarle, por no ir a verla, por no decirle lo que sucedía en su vida. —¡Y una nieta! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía una nieta?

—¡Mamá! —Harry dijo más fuerte—. Mama, por favor escuchame.

Su madre finalmente dejó de hablar, dejando que él hablara. ―Mamá, esto es complicado —comenzó.

—No, no lo es —ella insistió—. Tienes una bebé. Tu hermana la vio. No me has hablado de ella. Eso no es complicado.

—Es complicado —Harry repitió—. Alisson no es mi hija, ni legalmente ni biológicamente. Ella es hija de Draco. ¿Lo recuerdas, mi compañero de casa, el que me renta un cuarto?

—Sí, pero Hermione dijo que ella la cuidó por ti. ¿Por qué ella cuidaría a la bebé de tu compañero de casa?

Harry tomó una profunda respiración, reforzándose para la desaprobación de su madre. —Porque quería llevar a Draco a cenar sin Alisson.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte,. Siempre has sido considerado niño. ¿Por qué Hermione me dijo que ella era tu bebé?

—Porque, yo no estaba siendo considerado, Mama. Yo estaba llevando a mi novio a una cita —Harry dijo con un suspiro, seguro que podría ser el final de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿esto es serio o él es solo alguien con quien jugar? ―su madre preguntó después de una gran pausa.

—Es serio,Mama —Harry le aseguró.

—Bien. No debes de jugar con alguien que tiene una bebé. Esa persona necesita a alguien que lo ayude no que lo distraiga.

Levantó las cejas sorprendido, Harry asintió antes de darse cuenta que su madre no podía verlo. —Sé eso, Mama.

Tus sermones me llegaron, incluso cuando no esperaba estar en una situación de estar con alguien que tuviera un niño. Lo estoy ayudando a cuidar a Alisson, pero yo he estado alrededor demasiado y quería que él tuviera una noche libre.

Por eso llamé a Hermione.

Su madre se molestó de nuevo. —Llamaste a tu hermana, pero no me llamaste a mí.

Tráelos a cenar el domingo. Quiero conocer a ese alguien especial. Y a la bebé.

—Mamá.

Ella colgó antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

Con un suspiro, Harry dejó el teléfono en la base y fue a buscar a Draco. Parecía que tenía que dar algunas explicaciones y extender una invitación.

Encontró a Draco y a Alisson sentados en el cuarto de juegos construyendo con los bloques.

Draco formaba una torre y Alisson la tumbaba, graciosamente. Harry sonrió. Era difícil creer que ya tenía siete meses y se sentaba sola.

—¿El teléfono timbró? —Draco preguntó cuando levantó la vista y vio a Harry en el marco de la puerta.

—Si, era mi madre —Harry comenzó—.

Aparentemente mi hermana tiene una gran boca.

La cara de Draco se tensó ante el extraño tono en la voz de Harry. —¿Está todo bien?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Eso creo.

La pregunta es, ¿estaremos bien?

—¿Por qué no lo estaríamos? —Draco preguntó.

—Mi madre nos 'invitó' a cenar el domingo —Harry explicó—. A nosotros tres.

—Pero eso es maravilloso —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie—. Eso significa que a ella no le molesta tu orientación como temías.

—Quizás —dijo Harry—, pero eso es una orden y eso nunca me hace feliz.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y llegó a un lado de Harry, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su amante. —Es un acto de buena voluntad. Lo tomaremos así. Nos vestiremos e iremos a comer con tu madre. Si todo sale bien, verás a tu familia más a menudo, y si no es así, será una tarde en el resto de nuestras vidas. Podemos hacer ese sacrificio por la oportunidad de que todo se arregle. Sería lindo contar con ese apoyo cuando Alisson sea mayor. Ella no va a tener alrededor a sus abuelos por mi lado de la familia. Astoria no dejó familia. Tu familia es todo lo que Alisson tiene.

—Ese es un golpe bajo —dijo Harry, pero sonreía mientras hablaba, tomando el calor de las palabras—. Les daremos la oportunidad.

Quizás no sea tan malo.

Harry se dejó persuadir, se unió a Alisson en el suelo que veía lo alto que Draco y él podían hacer la torre antes de que ella la tumbara.

—Dime de nuevo el nombre de todos —Draco pidió mientras se dirigían a la comida en casa de la mamá de Harry.

—No estoy seguro de quienes estén —dijo Harry—, pero obviamente, mi madre y ya conociste a Hermione. Mi hermano mayor es Neville, puede que también esté ahí. Él y su esposa Hanna viven con Mama desde que mi padre murió.

Ellos nunca tuvieron hijos. No sé si esté mi hermana mayor, Elisa. Ella vive más lejos que todos nosotros. Aun no se ha casado, para consternación de Mama.

También estarán mi hermana Katie y su marido, Oliver, y sus dos hijos, Ethan y Damian, y entonces están los bebés, bueno mi hermanito y hermanita, Roger y Pansy. Ellos aun son adolescentes. Neville claro que nunca lo admitirá, pero creo que está listo para que ellos vayan a la universidad así ellos no estarán bajo su pie todo el tiempo.

Draco se carcajeó. —Probablemente no recordaré una palabra cuando lleguemos, pero finalmente lo haré.

—Si nos dejan regresar de nuevo.

—Harry—Draco lo regañó—, deja de ser tan negativo. Si vas con ese tipo de actitud, eso va a hacer que ellos no nos acepten y esto no va a funcionar. Tu madre te invitó. La tarde probablemente estará tensa, pero ella no te hubiera llamado si no quisiera verte.

—Ella quiere ver a Alisson —Harry corrigió.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Bueno.

Ella te verá a ti al mismo tiempo y dado que si ella quiere a Alisson ella nos tendrá que aceptar a ti y a mí en el paquete, quizás eso será suficiente para hacer que las cosas mejoren.

—No quiero creer que esté usándote y a Alisson…

—Detén eso —Draco interrumpió—. No estás usando a nadie. Si alguien lo hace, soy yo quien te ha usado por todo lo que sabías y por el apoyo que me has dado. Y no me digas que no. Yo lo sé. Nosotros hemos pasado las etapas ahora.

Somos una pareja, una unidad. Una familia. Si esto ayuda a hacer que las cosas estén mejor entre tú y tu familia, ¿cómo podía no ser feliz con eso? Cualquier cosa para ser más felices y más fuertes.

—Me alegra que te sientas de esa manera —dijo Harry—, realmente. Extraño a mi familia, pero es más fácil solo dejar las cosas. Quizás las cosas no mejoren, pero al menos se terminó el punto muerto.

—Entonces veremos lo que podemos hacer para que las cosas mejoren —dijo Draco mientras llegaban a la casa de la familia de Harry. Se inclinó y besó a Harry ligeramente—.

No creo que seamos capaces de hacer esto en el interior, pero piensa en esto todo el tiempo, desearía poder mostrarte mi apoyo físicamente tanto como emocionalmente.

Harry sonrió, la primera que sintió real desde la llamada de su madre. —Realmente soy afortunado, lo sabes.

Un hermoso novio que me apoya y una preciosa bebé. No creo que mi vida pueda ser mejor.


	22. CAPITULO 21

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 21

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y Hermione salió al porche.

―¿Ustedes dos se quedarán sentados ahí todo el día o entraran a ver a todos? Mama empezó a preparar la comida desde ayer. Incluso hizo Roast beef para ti, Harry.

Harry abrió más los ojos. —Esos son mis favoritos —le dijo a Draco—. Quizás no va a ser tan malo como me temía.

Draco se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, tomando a Alisson con el portabebés de la base del asiento del carro, así ella podría usarla como cuna cuando estuviera lista para dormir su siesta. Ella le balbuceó.

—Hola, hermosa — le dijo a Hermione cuando llegó al carro.

Hermione le sonrió. —¿Adulándome?

—No, solo estoy tratando de alinear a alguien de mi lado ―Draco confió—. Harry está preocupado de que sea una miserable tarde.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza negativamente. —No lo creo.

Neville aun no llega, pero su esposa está emocionada por la bebé y Mama también. Dales tiempo.

—¿Qué acerca de todos lo demás?

—Eso varía, pero de Mama y Neville no necesitan preocuparse ―Hermione explicó—. Si ellos te aprueban todo el mundo los seguirá tarde o temprano.

Draco asintió cuando Harry se le unió. —¿Le cuentas los secretos? —preguntó, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

—Para nada —Hermione contestó suavemente—. Solo informaba a tu novio.

Harry refunfuñó cuando Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco y lo guio a la casa. Él los siguió, preguntándose cuándo su hermana se había vuelto tan mandona.

—Mamá —Hermione gritó cuando entraron—, Harry está aquí.

En segundos la sala que parecía estar vacía se llenó de gente, todos alrededor tratando de decidir dónde sentarse o seguir parados. Draco bajó el portabebés y sacó a Alisson mientras esperaba ver cómo todos reaccionaban con Harry.

—Harry —el que claramente era el patriarca dijo con una tensa inclinación de cabeza—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry también inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció la mano, su hermano la tomó lentamente. —Demasiado tiempo —dijo Harry.

—Mamá te extrañaba. No dejes que suceda de nuevo.

—Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar a eso su hermano se giró y sin presentación se dirigió hacia Draco.

Harry iba a protestar pero fue detenido por el abrazo de su madre. Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó sostener y la sostuvo. Ella olía exactamente como recordaba:a jazmín. Alisson se reía graciosamente cuando fue levantada de su asiento rompiendo el hechizo y la Señora Potter se giró hacia Draco.

—Déjame ver a la pequeña niña —dijo alcanzando a Alisson. Draco se la entregó sin protestar sospechando que Alisson podría hacer el trabajo por él si se la entregaba. La Señora Potter la sostuvo con la experiencia de una mujer que había tenido siete hijos, y Alisson le sonrió, claramente feliz.

—Creo que le agradas —Draco comentó con una tranquila sonrisa.

—Mamá le agrada a todos los bebés —Harry explicó, llegando al lado de Draco mientras su madre mecía a Alisson.

—Claro que lo hacen —dijo la Señora Potter—. Ellos saben que seré buena con ellos. Ven conmigo, angelita.

Ella desapareció a través de la puerta de la cocina antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera decir otra palabra. Draco miró a Harry quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —Vamos a presentarte con todos —le dijo.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración y convocó su mejor sonrisa mientras Harry lo guiaba por la sala. —Draco, ella es mi cuñada, Hanna.

—Encantado de conocerte, Hanna —dijo Draco extendiendo la mano.

—También estoy encantada de conocerte, Draco.

Hermione no ha dejado de hablar acerca de Alisson en días — dijo Hanna, estrechando su mano—. Ella dice que Alisson es mucho más tranquila que mis sobrinos.

—Ella tiene sus momentos —dijo Draco—, pero si, la mayor parte del tiempo es un pequeño encanto.

—¿Así que eres el arrendador de Harry? —uno de los otros preguntó.

—No, Oliver—Harry contestó antes de que Draco pudiera decidir que contestar—, Draco es mi novio.

—Oh, pero pensé…. —se interrumpió con torpeza.

—No pienses —dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado—. Soy Katie, la hermana de Harry. Me alegra que estés aquí incluso si mi marido no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Está bien —Draco le aseguró—. Harry rentó uno de mis cuartos durante tres años, así que no estaba totalmente equivocado.

Katie miró a su marido. —Él sabía eso. Estaba siendo obtuso. ¿Cuánto tiene tu hija?

—Siete meses —Draco contestó, feliz por el cambio de tema.

—Es cuando empiezan a ser divertidos —dijo Katie—.

Mis niños tienen cuatro y seis años. Ellos han de estar corriendo por algún lado, probablemente debajo de las escaleras que es donde su abuela tiene los video juegos, ella me dice que no los deje jugar. Espero que Roger se asegure que solo jueguen los que son para niños pequeños.

—Roger es mi hermano menor —Harry le recordó a Draco—. Tiene dieciséis. Los niños lo adoran.

—Porque deja que ellos hagan lo que quieran —dijo Oliver agriamente.

Todos lo ignoraron.

—¡Hermione! —la voz de la Señora Potter quebró el silencio.

Hermione desapareció en la cocina y regresó un momento después con Alisson en los brazos. —Mamá dice que la cena va a estar lista en quince minutos. —Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle si quería que tomara a Alisson, ella la depositó en el regazo de Neville—. Ella dijo que tú sostuvieras a la bebé hasta la cena.

Eso frustró cualquier protesta de cualquiera, pero no evitó que Draco sostuviera el aliento para ver cómo podía reaccionar Neville. Sin embargo Neville, ni siquiera parpadeó, simplemente sentó a Alisson en su regazo y la balanceó suavemente, su semblante se transformó de su previa expresión seria a una ligeramente dulce mientras Alisson se carcajeaba y aplaudía.

—¿Ves? —Draco murmuró mientras la tensión en el cuarto repentinamente bajó varios grados—. Te dije que Alisson podría hacer que las cosas funcionaran para nosotros.

Harry se rio. —Eres brillante.

Las conversaciones regresaron lentamente a niveles normales, la familia comunicaba a los otros las noticias de la semana. Los sonidos rodeaban a Draco. Se apartó un poco, viendo a Harry lentamente entrar en el círculo de su familia.

Fue consciente por primera vez de los hermanos y hermanas de Harry y lo obviamente cercanos que era la familia.

Mientras seguían hablando pudo ver la desconfianza desaparecer. Draco se tensó de nuevo cuando Neville se levantó con Alisson en su cadera, pero Neville simplemente palmeó el hombro de Harry mientras caminaba.

—Tu hija es hermosa —dijo Neville, llegando a un lado de Draco—. Eres afortunado al tenerla.

—Sé que lo soy —dijo Draco, recordando cuán cerca estuvo de darla en adopción—. Lamento que su madre haya muerto, pero no lamento el tenerla.

—Harry no explicó eso. ¿Tú eres…como él, sí? Y aun así tienes una hija.

Draco se rio suavemente. —Si, soy gay como Harry.

Astoria, la madre de Alisson, era mi mejor amiga. Cuando ella quiso tener una bebé, fui con ella a una clínica de fertilidad.

Ella murió dando a luz a Alisson, y repentinamente yo tenía una hija.

Neville asintió. —Entonces eres un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Qué haces con ella mientras trabajas?

—La mayoría de los días trabajo en casa —Draco explicó—, así puedo cuidar de Alisson al mismo tiempo. Harry movió su horario, así él puede estar en casa los lunes que es cuando voy a la oficina. No es lo ideal dado que él tiene que trabajar los sábados, pero es mejor que llevarla a una guardería en donde no podría verla en todo el día.

—Eso no funcionará por mucho tiempo —Neville advirtió—. No tengo hijos, pero tengo hermanos y hermanas más jóvenes. En un mes más, Alisson no va a quedarse en donde la dejes. Cuando necesites que alguien la vigile durante el día, llama a mamá o Hanna. Ellas no trabajan.

Estarán felices de tener una bebé en casa.

—No puedo imponerles eso —Draco protestó.

Neville se encogió de hombros. —No es imposición cuando se es familia.

—¡La cena! —La Señora Potter gritó desde la cocina.

—Yo la llevo —Draco se ofreció.

Neville se carcajeó. —Nosotros somos expertos comiendo y sosteniendo bebés. Solo la pasamos alrededor de la mesa.

Se dirigieron al comedor en donde estaba una gran mesa ya con todos los platos. Draco contó doce diferentes platillos en la mesa:Todo olía delicioso.

La familia comenzó a pasarse platos, la conversación siguió, solo que ahora en inglés. Draco se preguntaba si eso significaba que había sido aceptado.

—¿En dónde trabajas? —Roger le preguntó a Draco.

—Soy diseñador de web —Draco explicó—. La compañía es contratada por todo tipo de comerciantes locales y diseña y mantiene sus sitios web. En este momento, estoy rediseñando The Corkscrew.

—Amo esa tienda —Hanna exclamó—. Compro ahí al menos una vez al mes.

—Después de este mes, serás capaz de ordenar online y tendrás las órdenes empacadas listas para ser levantadas

―Draco confió—. Esa es una de las cosas que estoy construyendo en el nuevo sitio.

—¿Vinos solamente? ¿O también tendrán los otros productos? ―Hanna preguntó.

—Ellos harán la decisión cuando el inventario esté listo, pero el sitio acomodará múltiples productos y permitirá que puedas encontrar un producto específico por su nombre —

Draco reveló.

—Eso es tan cool —dijo Pansy entusiasmada—. Tomé un curso de diseño de páginas web como materia electiva este año, pero la escuela solo está comenzando así que solo aprendemos lo básico.

—Si necesitas algo de ayuda, avísame —Draco ofreció.

—¿Podrías ofrecerte a ser un conferencista invitado? —

Pansy preguntó emocionada—. El señor Robinson justo dijo el otro día que le gustaría que alguien nos hablara acerca de la carrera de diseñador de web.

—Seguro —Draco aceptó—. Ten, dale mi tarjeta y dile que me llame. En tanto no sea lunes, puedo darle el tiempo, aunque tenga que encontrar una niñera.

—No necesitas niñera —intervino la Señora Potter—. Dime qué día y me traes a la niña aquí. O si prefieres, puedo ir a tu casa.

—No tiene que hacerlo, señora. Potter —Draco protestó.

—Tú ayudarás a mi hija en su clase; Yo cuidaré a mi nieta por ti ―la Señora Potter declaró—. Dime cuándo.

—Gracias, Mamá —dijo Harry antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, su voz gruesa con la emoción de oír a su madre referirse a Alisson como su nieta.

—De nada, niño. Come.

Harry hizo lo que se le dijo, comiendo de su sobre lleno plato. Se dio cuenta que Hermione tenía razón. Todos ellos se equivocaron por estar lejos tanto tiempo. —Entonces,

¿podemos regresar la próxima semana, Mamá?

—Niño tonto —lo regaño la Señora Potter—. Puedes regresar cada semana si tu amigo deja de decirme señora y me llama mamá como todos los demás.

—Y tú estabas preocupado —Draco cuando se dirigían a la casa al final de la noche.

—Fue mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Harry—. No tenemos que ir cada domingo si no quieres.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? —Draco preguntó—. Tu familia es encantadora, y Alisson fue un gran hit.

—Dios, te amo —dijo Harry, los ojos más abiertos cuando se dio cuenta lo que se le deslizó.

Draco parpadeó. —No digas eso, si no quieres decirlo.

—Quiero decirlo —Harry insistió—. No sé por qué no lo he dicho en tanto tiempo. Solo no parecía el momento correcto.

—Oríllate —Draco demandó—. Entra en una calle o en un estacionamiento, no me importa.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, sorprendido.

—Oríllate —Draco repitió—. Necesito besarte. Ahora.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron más mientras buscaba un lugar en donde orillarse. Encontró un lugar de estacionamiento, salió del camino y entró en el estacionamiento, desabrochándose su cinturón de seguridad mientras se estacionaba. Jaló a Draco incluso mientras

Draco lo jalaba en un fuerte abrazo, sus bocas chocaron juntas.

Harry jadeó en un tórrido beso, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras Draco lo besaba con más fervor, más pasión que antes.

—Dilo de nuevo —Harry demandó, quebrando el beso momentáneamente.

—Te amo —Harry repitió.

Draco tomó una profunda respiración, sus ojos cerrados. ―También te amo.

Harry relajó sus músculos, ni siquiera sabía la tensión que le causaba las palabras que anhelaba oír. —¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? Quiero llevar a Alisson a la cama y entonces tomarte. Y esta noche nada va a evitar que te haga el amor.

—¿Ni siquiera Alisson? —Draco bromeó.

—Ni siquiera Alisson —Harry repitió con firmeza—. No esta noche, cuando finalmente sé que también me amas.

—Entonces vayamos a casa —dijo Draco.

Harry manejó a casa tan rápido y tan seguro como pudo, el pensar en la bebé durmiendo en el asiento trasero era suficiente para hacer que moderara el impulso de

apresurarse. Ellos la llevaron en el portabebés al interior, le desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y la pasaron a su cuna. Le dieron su biberón y la dejaron en su cuna.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo acomodada, Harry jaló a Draco en un tierno abrazo. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho, acarició con su nariz la mandíbula de su novio, sus labios se deslizaron por la tierna piel de su oreja. Draco se estremeció en sus brazos, sonriendo en los labios de Harry incluso mientras intensificaba las atenciones.

Quería a Draco y era incapaz de hacer algo más que gemir y entrar en sus brazos, una y otra vez, si era de esta manera.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDAN TRES CAPITULOS

sailor mercuri o neptune

miraura21

The darkness princess 


	23. CAPITULO 22

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON ESPERO LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

CAPITULO 22

Moviéndose hacia su recámara, Harry lo soltó un momento para encender la luz de la lámpara y una barita de incienso que estaba sobre la cómoda. No le había dicho a Draco que lo amaba de la manera en que hubiera preferido, aun así él lo había hecho por primera vez y en su lugar harían el amor perfectamente. Podía sentir la mirada de Draco en su espalda, casi podía oír a su amante urgiéndolo a que dejara eso y se apresurara. No era algo causal, una liberación sin importancia. Era Draco y Harry tenía la intención de tratar ese momento con la reverencia que se merecía.

Cuando arregló a satisfacción, Harry regresó al lado de Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que los pies de su novio se movieron al ritmo de los suyos. Lo guio lentamente hacia la cama, sus manos vagabundearon por la espalda de Draco mientras se movían. El olor del incienso inundaba sus sentidos, agregando peso al momento. Cuando los muslos de Draco chocaron contra el borde de la cama, Harry se detuvo y llevó sus manos bajo la camisa de su amante, encontrando la suave piel.

Gruñendo impaciente con el lento ritmo, Draco se apartó y se quitó su camisa polo por su cabeza, con el pecho desnudo esperaba incitar a Harry a un mayor contacto. Ante su frustración, Harry simplemente sonrió y correspondió besándolo y acariciando su espalda. No es que no se sintiera bien, claro, pero Draco quería más. Ahora.

Pasó sus manos por la camisa de botones de Harry determinado a aumentar la velocidad. Encontró el botón inferior y lo sacó de su agujero y se movió hacia arriba, desabotonando la camisa de Harry en reversa hasta que sus pechos se encontraron en una suave fricción mientras empujaba la camisa por los brazos de Harry al suelo.

El contacto no debería de ser tan inusualmente electrizante ―ellos habían dormido lado a lado durante semanas con solo sus boxers, y habían estado completamente desnudos juntos en más de una ocasión— aun así se sentía diferente, más poderoso, como si la confesión de su compartida emoción hubiera intensificado sus sentidos. Harry se movió lentamente, rozando su suave piel contra el pecho de Draco, disfrutando el raspón del ligero vello de su amante en sus sensibles pezones.

Bajó la cabeza a la curva del hombro de Draco,recorriendo con sus labios la curva de su clavícula y entonces rozando cada uno de los pezones. Lamió provocadoramente el pezón,sonriendo cuando Draco gimió. El olor de la colonia de Draco era fuerte, el aroma se mezclaba con el humo del incienso e intoxicaba los sentidos de Harry. Sus manos se mantuvieron cerca de Draco, bajó a su amante a la cama, sin nunca perder el contacto entre sus labios y la piel del otro hombre. Urgiendo a Draco a moverse hacia arriba de la cama, Harry se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas así podía continuar estimulando la piel de Draco.

—No tienes que seducirme —Draco gimió—. Seguro que ya lo estoy.

Harry se rio. —Me alegra oír eso, pero esa no es la única razón para seducirte, lo sabes. Nosotros hemos hecho todo al revés, pero ahora yo intento tomar mi tiempo.

—¿Al revés? —Draco preguntó, tratando de seguir su tren de pensamiento mientras Harry llegaba a sus pantalones y comenzaba a desabrocharlos.

—Tuvimos primero a la bebé —Harry explicó, dejando a Draco en sus boxers—. La familia usualmente viene al último, no primero. No me quejo. No cambiaría ni una cosa si pudiera, pero hacer el amor contigo será largo y con calma y me tomaré el tiempo para hacerlo bien.

Draco no creía que hubiera una manera de que pudiera estar mal entre ellos, pero no podía verbalizar su opinión con la nariz de Harry acariciando su pene sobre sus boxers. Sus ojos cerrados y gimió suavemente mientras levantaba las caderas, invitando a mayor atención.

Harry trazó el bulto del pene de Draco a través de la delgada tela. —Tan bueno como sé que sabes, no voy a caer en la tentación de nuevo —le advirtió a Draco—. Si empiezo a chuparte y me olvidaré de todo lo demás, y esta noche quiero saber lo que se siente estar dentro de ti.

—Si —Draco gruñó—. Yo también lo quiero.

Harry suspiró aliviado. No estaba seguro de haber leído apropiadamente a Draco. Aunque él no se oponía a ser el de abajo —de hecho lo disfrutaría— necesitaba ser el que estuviera a cargo esta noche. No podía explicar por qué si Draco se lo preguntara, pero parecía que su amante compartía la misma necesidad.

—Lubricante… en el cajón —dijo Draco señalando con la cabeza mientras Harry se apartaba y terminaba de desnudarse.

Lanzando la ropa a un lado, Harry abrió el cajón y buscó el prometido lubricante, y esperaba un paquete de condones. Él los tenía en el cuarto de baño de debajo de las escaleras, pero realmente no quería ir tan lejos por ello. En silencio se pateó a sí mismo por no haber pensado en subirlos antes. Frunció el ceño cuando no pudo encontrar el lubricante. —¿Estás seguro?

Apoyándose en un codo, Draco se empujó hacia el cajón y finalmente encontró el lubricante en el fondo, junto con un solo paquete de condón. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los necesité —Draco explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que tendré que reabastecerme.

—Traeré algunos de abajo —dijo Harry—. Mañana.

Draco asintió estando de acuerdo, no tenía ninguna prisa de moverse de su confortable lugar en la cama, Harry llegó hacia él y finalmente harían el amor. Si ellos necesitaran otro condón antes de la mañana podrían ir por ellos. Por ahora, prefería concentrarse en este momento, en esta experiencia. Levantando la cabeza, el mordió la línea de músculos que biseccionaba el abdomen Harry. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara —Te amo —Draco murmuró contra el abdomen de Harry.

—También, te amo —dijo Harry, dejando el lubricante y el condón al lado de ellos en la cama donde no se perderían. Se tomó un momento simplemente para ver los ojos grises de Draco, preguntándose cómo había sido tan afortunado para tener a ese hermoso hombre como amante. Inclinando la cabeza, rozó los labios contra los de Draco una y otra vez.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —murmuró entre besos—.

Malditamente tanto.

—Entonces hazme el amor —Draco jadeó.

Harry asintió, su corazón se aceleró mientras tomaba el lubricante, cubrió sus dedos antes de deslizarlos por las bolas de Draco hacia su apretado agujero. Draco abrió más las piernas, doblando una rodilla y abriéndose más a la total exploración de Harry. Reverentemente, Harry bajó la cabeza y besó el grueso vello del interior del muslo de Draco mientras circulaba la tentadora roseta. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, recorriendo con sus labios la sensible piel mientras sus dedos lo probaban ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para penetrarlo.

Debajo de él, Draco dejó salir un sollozo de deseo.

Harry sonrió y empujó su dedo un poco más profundo. Sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde se unían. Cuando sus nudillos se hundieron en la curva del culo de Draco, se detuvo, movió el dedo dentro y afuera mientras empujaba un poco más aumentando la intensidad del placer de su amante. El grito que escapó de los labios de Draco no fue fácilmente amortiguado.

—Eso es —dijo Harry—. Gime para mí. Déjame oír lo bien que te hago sentir.

—Demasiado bien —dijo Draco—. Vas a hacer que me corra.

—¿Por qué eso estaría mal? —Harry preguntó, las palabras lo hacían sentirse hinchado de orgullo.

—También quiero que te sientas bien —Draco protestó.

—Lo haces —Harry prometió—, pero dices que no has necesitado estas cosas en mucho tiempo. No quiero lastimarte, así que me tomaré mi tiempo para prepararte.

Draco no trató de discutir acerca de eso, aunque no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia para la lenta preparación que Harry se proponía. Conocía muy bien a su novio para saber que una vez que se decidía completamente, no cambiaba de opinión. Él solo tenía que resistir.

Esa idea hizo que bufara divertido. Como si el estar acostado sobre su espalda, dejando que el dedo de Harry lo jodiera fuera algo para resistirse. Algo para ser atesorado, quizás para anhelarlo, pero no algo para resistir. Se sentía demasiado bien bueno para eso.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba el sonido.

—Nada —Draco jadeó—. Solo pensaba lo bien que se siente.

Harry estaba escéptico, pero aceptó la explicación porque tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocupar su mente, como hacer que Draco gritara en éxtasis. Agregó un segundo dedo después del primero, comenzó a empujarlo dentro y fuera del apretado canal. Los músculos de Draco se relajaron lentamente alrededor de él, pero no lo suficiente para moverlo. Abrió los dedos en tijeras, estirando el anillo guardián más deliberadamente, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Draco buscando algún signo de dolor. Preferiría posponer el hacer el amor antes de causarle cualquier dolor a su amante. Draco no mostró ninguna indicación de malestar, para gran alivio de Harry, su cuerpo se movía con el ritmo de los dedos, levantándose para el encuentro de la invasión, aumentando el ritmo del ingreso de Harry.

Cuidadosamente ante la mínima tensión de Draco, Harry se inclinó y lamió el eje de Draco desde la raíz a la punta, chupando la cabeza, limpiándola.

—Oh, joder —Draco gimió—. ¡Harry!

—¿Si, amante?

—Por favor —Draco rogó—. Jódeme ya.

Harry sonrió y levantó la cabeza, agregando un tercer dedo dentro del canal de Draco mientras tomaba el condón con su desocupada mano, desgarró el paquete co los dientes y lo rodó sobre su eje con una sola mano. Incluso mientras se preparaba no retiró inmediatamente los dedos, enfocándose deliberadamente en la próstata de Draco, masajeándola repetidamente hasta que Draco se retorcía en la cama con gemidos constantes que salían de sus labios.

Por un momento, Harry consideró hacerlo correr de esa forma, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera totalmente relajado, pero no tenía paciencia para esperar a que

Draco estuviera listo para una segunda vez. No esta noche, cuando ya había esperado mucho y sus emociones estaban aumentando, solo tenía que ser cuidadoso e ir despacio.

Cuidadosamente retiró los dedos, se movió entre las piernas de Draco, levantando uno de los tobillos hacia su hombro y dejando el otro alrededor de su cadera, así podría tener un desinhibido acceso al cuerpo de su amante.

Draco se movió anhelante a la configuración que él propuso, hacia el pene de Harry, claramente intentaba urgirlo a continuar. Harry tomó la mano de su amante y la llevó a sus labios, besándolo con suavidad, entonces la dejó a un lado. —Acuéstate sobre tu espalda y déjame cuidar de ti —le dijo.

Draco gruñó, pero eso estaba exento de protestas.

En lugar de eso, uso la pierna que rodeaba la cintura de Harry para jalarlo más cerca. Harry se inclinó hacia él, apoyándose en una mano mientras se alineaba y se presionaba contra el caliente interior del cuerpo de Draco, su mirada fija en donde su pene desaparecía dentro del apretado agujero de Draco. Incluso después de todo el tiempo que se tomó en preparar a su amante, aun sentía que estaba ajustado el interior, así que forzó al músculo guardián que lo rodeaba. —¿Estás bien? —jadeó, no quería lastimar a

Draco.

—Estoy bien —Draco gruñó—. Mejor que bien.

Muévete, ¡maldición!

Ese era todo el ánimo que Harry necesitaba, dejando que su control se calmara un poco mientras se deslizaba al interior, sentía que el cuerpo de Draco lo envolvía, casi siendo abrumador. Tomó una profunda respiración mientras sus ingles se unían, tratando de estabilizar sus nervios, pero la combinación del olor del incienso y la colonia de Draco y su excitación lo golpeó duro, dejándolo más precariamente en el borde que antes. Comenzó a moverse, tratando de mantener sus empujes firmes.

Dudaba seriamente que pudiera contenerse, pero a Draco no parecía molestarle, si la manera en que se retorcía y gemía era una indicación.

—Por favor —Draco rogó, perdido en una ola de deseo que Harry le inspiraba.

Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco. El movimiento levantó las caderas de Draco y cambió el ángulo de su penetración. —Oh, ¡Dios, Harry!

Los tobillos de Draco se deslizaron de los hombros de Harry mientras sus labios se encontraban. Las caderas de Harry se movían más y más rápido, hasta que ambos gruñían duro con el ritmo de los empujones. Harry quería que el momento durara por siempre, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba, los estremecimientos previos comenzaron en la base de su columna. Sabiendo que no podía ser capaz de contener más su clímax, llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos y tomó la erección de Draco, circulándola en su puño y bombeando con el ritmo de sus empujes. Draco lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grueso grito, su pene pulsaba mientras el semen se esparcía sobre la mano de Harry y su abdomen.

Los espasmos del orgasmo masajearon el pene de Harry, causando su liberación. Colapsó hacia Draco, olvidándose del pegajoso lío entre ellos o del condón lleno que tenía que retirar pronto. Simplemente quería acostarse ahí, en la maravilla pegajosa, el fuerte olor del semen mezclándose con el del incienso, la jadeante respiración de Draco contra su sien. La realidad podría interferir pronto. Él lo sostuvo tanto como pudo.

Finalmente, Draco se movió, un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios. Harry se apartó inmediatamente, temiendo lastimar a su amante. Lo último que quería era el terminar esa asombrosa noche, causando algún tipo de dolor a Draco. —¿Estás bien? —se aseguró.

—Nunca mejor —Draco le aseguró—, pero estás un poco pesado. —Jaló a Harry hacia él y se acurrucó en sus brazos de nuevo.

—Déjame quitarme el condón y así podremos hacer esto toda la noche —Harry propuso.

Draco se rio. —¿Crees que Alisson podrá dejarnos?

—Probablemente no —dijo Harry, quitándose el condón, lanzándolo luego al bote de basura—, pero podemos seguir acostados juntos hasta que ella despierte.

Draco sonrió y pasó sus dedos por la espalda de Harry, mientras se giraba y apagaba la luz. Podía sentir el estremecimiento recorrer la columna de su amante incluso con ese inocente toque y se preguntaba cuán pronto estaría Harry interesado en otro round. Quizás cuando Alisson despertara y la alimentara, vería si podía encontrar la caja de condones que Harry había mencionado. Solo por si acaso.

—Más de esto y tendré que ir abajo ahora en lugar de mañana —Harry advirtió, girándose en los brazos de Draco y jalando la sábanas sobre ellos.

Draco se rio con la alegría de eso. —Justo estaba pensando en hacerlo después de que Alisson despertara — admitió.

Harry se inclinó y besó tiernamente a Draco. —Me parece perfecto.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

* * *

CAPITULO 23

—¿Cómo te fue? —Harry preguntó cuando Draco llegó a casa.

—Realmente bien —contestó Draco, su confusión era clara en su voz y en su expresión—. Los niños realmente estaban interesados e hicieron preguntas interesantes acerca del proceso y la profesión.

—¿Qué con esa expresión en tu cara? —dijo Harry.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —¿Desde cuándo es cool tener un hermano gay? y ¿por qué el novio del hermano gay puede hablar en su clase?

Harry arrugó la frente. —¿Qué?

—Pensy llegó corriendo hacia mí en el momento que entré en su clase. Me dio un gran abrazo y me presento con todos sus amigos como el novio de su hermano —Draco contó—. Nadie ni siquiera parpadeó. Ellos incluso parecían más emocionados acerca de lo que tenía que decir después de que ella dijo eso. Y los oí en el pasillo después de que la clase terminó hablando acerca de lo cool que era y le preguntaban si su hermano era tan caliente como su novio.

—Ellos han crecido con Queer as Folk(17), Brokeback Mountain(18) y Torchwood(19) y les gusta —Harry le recordó a Draco—. Ser gay no está tan estigmatizado como hace años. No digo que es perfectamente aceptado y estoy seguro de que Pansy te presentó de esa manera porque ella sabía que reaccionarían positivamente.

Ella nunca dejó que mama lo viera, pero empezó a usar un brazalete de arco iris después de que salí. Yo la recogía de la escuela en ocasiones, y ella lo usaba. Incluso antes de que nosotros empezáramos a salir, dudo que ella sea amiga de gente que pueda despreciarnos.

Eso le dio sentido a Draco, de cierta manera. Incluso si… ―Eso pudo haber facilitado las cosas cuando yo estaba en la preparatoria.

—Para mí también —Harry estuvo de acuerdo riéndose—. De nuevo gracias por hacer esto por ella.

Haciendo a un lado la popularidad, significa mucho para mí que te esforzaras en arreglar el horario para poder ir a hablar a su clase.

—Mi jefe está bien con eso —Draco le aseguró—.

Dice que es una genial publicidad para la compañía y para futuros reclutamientos en términos de la inclinación de la comunidad. Incluso habló acerca de establecer un plan deestudios, probablemente me dé el tiempo dentro de un mes.

Harry se rio. —Pansy no sabrá qué hacer con toda esa atención. Me alegra que tu jefe entendiera, pero aun así tú serás quien haga el esfuerzo.

—La familia es importante —Draco dijo simplemente.

A Harry se le quedó atrapado el aliento. Draco había hecho más y más comentarios que tenían ese efecto en el mes desde la primera cena del domingo con su familia.

Ellos habían regresado cada semana, ante la insistencia de Draco porque Harry quería visitarlas. Su madre y Hanna habían cuidado a Alisson al menos una vez a la semana y habían insinuado que amarían verla incluso más seguido.

Draco no dijo ni si, ni no, pero Alisson había comenzado a moverse alrededor, aunque ella aun no lograba gatear, Harry sospechaba que no tardaría mucho antes de que Draco tuviera que dejar que la cuidaran al menos durante una parte del día. Cada vez que ellos se reunían, Neville repetía su advertencia de que Alisson no se iba a quedar así mucho tiempo, aumentando la diversión de Harry. Él no estaba seguro si su hermano podría estar más apegado a la pequeña niña. Harry estaba seguro, de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Alisson empezara a gatear y cuando eso sucediera, Draco tendría mayores dificultades para cuidarla mientras trabajaba. Y ese sería un desafío que tendrían que enfrentar.

—He estado pensando —Harry dijo lentamente—.

¿Qué piensas sobre hacer a nuestra familia legal?

—¿Qué? —Draco preguntó, no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar la pregunta de Harry.

—Sé que un pedazo de papel no nos hará una pareja más de lo que ya somos, no hará que nos amemos más el uno al otro o lo más importante a Alisson, pero será importante cuando ella sea mayor y empiece la escuela y…

—Espera —Draco interrumpió—. Despacio. ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que te amo y quiero que nos casemos.

Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como tu esposo —Harry aclaró—. También quiero adoptar a Alisson y que seamos una familia a los ojos de la ley. Quiero saber que si no estás disponible, pueda capaz de tomar decisiones acerca del bienestar de Alisson. Quiero ser a quien llamen si algo te sucede.

—En tanto que no sea solo por Alisson —Draco dijo lentamente.

—Claro que no es solo por Alisson —Harry protestó—.

No creo que necesite decirte cuánto te amo, pero si necesitas seguridad extra, estaré feliz de… Draco interrumpió las palabras uniendo sus labios con los de Harry, besándolo tiernamente hasta que el flujo de las palabras terminó. —Si —le dijo cuando levantó la cabeza—, me casaré contigo. Haré una familia contigo; tú, yo y Alisson. Empezaremos el proceso de adopción tan pronto como arreglemos las cosas legales.

Harry jaló a Draco en sus brazos, besándolo con hambre, toda duda se había ido ahora que se había comprometido con Draco como quería desde hace mucho. Riéndose de alegría, giró con Draco. —Tenemos que llamar a mama. Ella va a querer una gran boda. Fue un completo demonio cuando Katie se casó, y con tu madre fuera de aquí para involucrarse, ella terminará planeando todo en lugar de solo la mitad.

—Debo llamar a mis padres —Draco dijo seriamente—. No les he dicho acerca de Alisson o acerca de ti. No es que hablemos a menudo, con la diferencia de horario y todo eso, y no sé cómo explicarles, y tampoco es algo fácil, ya es muy malo que aun no les haya hablado de su nieta. No puedo casarme sin decirles.

Harry asintió. —¿Quieres que me quede contigo

mientras hablas con ellos?

Draco hizo una pausa por un momento, calculando la diferencia de horario. —Debe ser temprano en la mañana, pero creo que puedo hacer la llamada. Puedo encontrarlos antes de que se vayan al trabajo.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Harry repitió, Draco no había contestado.

—Si no te molesta —dijo Draco, su voz al borde de la desesperación.

—Claro —Harry dijo—. Es por eso que te lo pregunté, vamos. Entre más pronto llamemos, más pronto terminaremos

y podemos ir a cenar con mama.

—¿Ella nos espera para cenar? —Draco preguntó.

—No, ¿pero desde cuándo eso ha importado? Si nosotros no nos quedamos, ella nos enviará a casa con comida para una semana, así que bien podemos comer con ella. Y si crees que nos dejará ir después de que le digamos acerca de la boda, no conoces a mi madre. —Harry no dijo que esperaba que la emoción de su familia pudiera compensar cualquier reacción negativa de los padres de

Draco. Quizás estaba preocupándose por nada. Quizás no habría reacción negativa, especialmente si Draco les decía sobre Alisson al mismo tiempo.

Harry siguió a Draco al cuarto de arriba, se sentó en la cama y jaló a Draco entre sus piernas con su pecho en la espalda de Draco así su amante estaría rodeado por él antes de que siquiera tomara el teléfono. —Aquí vamos —

Draco murmuró mientras marcaba.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, Papa —Draco dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Tú y Ma tienen tiempo para hablar un poco? Tengo algunas noticias.

—Espera un minuto, —dijo su padre. Él podía oír la voz de su padre llamando a su madre a través del teléfono.

—Hola, carino —dijo su madre tan pronto como tomó el teléfono—. Tu padre dice que tienes noticias.

—Muchas noticias —dijo Draco—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Astoria?

Sus padres, ambos, hicieron ruido de recordarla.

—Ella murió hace ocho meses —dijo Draco lentamente—. Ella desarrolló eclampsia cuando daba a luz.

La bebé, Alisson, sobrevivió, pero ella no.

—Oh, Draco, lo siento mucho —comenzó su madre—.

Sé lo cercanos que eran, pero ¿por qué nos llamas solo para decirnos sobre ella ahora?

—Porque las cosas han estado un poco complicadas desde entonces —dijo Draco honestamente. No había una manera fácil de revelarles el resto de la historia a sus padres, esa era la razón de no haber llamado antes—. Alisson es también mi hija, y he estado ajustándome a ella aquí en casa.

Alejó el teléfono de la oreja y esperó la inevitable explosión. Sus padres hablaban uno sobre otro tan rápido que ni siquiera podía entender lo que decían.

Cuando ellos se calmaron lo suficiente para que él hablara de nuevo, trató de contestar las preguntas que logró entender. —No, nosotros no nos casamos, y no, nosotros no éramos pareja. Ella quería un bebé y me pidió que fuera a una clínica de fertilidad con ella. Lo hice, se suponía que iba a ser el fin de eso, pero cuando ella murió, no podía dejar a Alisson con extraños, así que me quedé con ella. No les dije porque no quería que empezaran con que la llevara a casa o que me casara con una linda chica. No estoy interesado en casarme con ninguna chica. Sin embargo, voy a casarme, que es por lo que les estoy llamando.

Completo silencio ante la declaración.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la falta de reacción. —

Siento haberlos molestado. Los dejo ir.

—No, espera, Draco —dijo su madre—. Nos llamas inesperadamente, y nos dices todas esas cosas. Tienes que darnos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a los cambios.

¿Con quién te vas a casar?

—Harry —Draco contestó—. No hubiera podido cuidar de Alisson sin él, y nos enamoramos. Él quiere adoptar

a Alisson. Creo que su familia ya la adoptó y a mi.

—Harry, ¿tu compañero de casa? —El padre de Draco verificó.

—Si —Draco contestó.

Siguió otra gran pausa.

—¿Cuándo sucederá?

—Aun no tenemos la fecha—dijo Draco—.

Acabamos de decidir casarnos hoy.

—Necesitamos una fecha para aplicar por las visas — dijo la madre de Draco—. Llámanos tan pronto la tengas.

—No tienen que hacerlo. Sé cuán costoso es —Draco protestó.

—De cualquier modo puede que no podamos obtenerla —el padre de Draco advirtió—. A varios de nuestros amigos les han rechazado la visa últimamente porque ellos solían vivir en los Estados Unidos o porque habían ido mucho en los últimos años, pero aplicaremos y les daremos una fecha. El resto dependerá de la burocracia.

—Gracias —dijo Draco suavemente—. Yo les enviaré un e-mail tan pronto tenga la cita. Tengan un buen día, Ma, Padre. Los amo.

—Adiós, Carino. Llámanos pronto.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿no es así? —Harry preguntó cuando Draco dejó el teléfono.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —No estaban emocionados, pero tampoco me desheredaron, así que supongo que fue un éxito.

—Ellos te preguntaron por una fecha y te ofrecieron venir, ¿verdad? —Harry verificó.Draco asintió.

—Entonces definitivamente es un éxito.

—Obtener la visa es siempre un dolor —Draco advirtió—. Puede que no sean capaces de obtenerla.

—Pero lo intentarán —Harry señaló—, y eso es más de lo que esperabas. Ven, vamos por Alisson y a celebrar.

—Va a ser el siguiente verano antes de que logremos casarnos ―Harry gruñó, mientras llevaba a Alisson al interior de la casa. Como predijo, su madre había estado en la luna con la noticia de su inminente boda, prometió hacer todos los arreglos por ellos.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE

The darkness princess

miraura21

sailor mercuri o neptune

17Queer as Folk, serie británica sobre la vida de un grupo de jóvenes gay de 1999-

2000, la serie de la versión norteamericana duro del 2000 al 2005.

18

Brokeback Mountain (El secreto en la montaña) película sobre el romance y relación

sexual de dos hombres basada en la historia corta de Annie Prouls y llevada al cine por

Ang Lee, Con Heath Ledger y Jake Gyllenhaal en los papeles principales.

19

Torchwood es una serie de televisión británica que se trasmitió por la BBC. Se trata

de una versión del clásico Doctor Who. EL nombre de Torchwood es un anagrama de

Doctor Who. Cuándo se rodaba la nueva versión de Doctor Who del 2005, las cintas de

cada capitulo se enviaban a Londres desde Cardiff tituladas como Torchwood para

evitar que alguien las robase en el camino y las subiera en Internet.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**Aquí les dejo esta adaptación espero les guste los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) y la historia a ****Ariel Tachna** **esta historia es de hombre hombre**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y AGREGAR ESTA ADAPTACION A SUS FAVORITOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

AikoAmane

Alba marina

AlexLopezGua

AllisonFerreyra

AlmaRosaNS

AnataYume

Angel of the Marauders

AriaBlanco

Chiara Polairix Edelstein

Fernylokis de hummel

Lily Dangerous Black

LilyMalfoy-Hansy

Lun Black

MAGGIEHP

Monn22

Nyra Potter

Purple gremlin

Sarah Lilian Potter

Shancake

The darkness princess

juventus

miraura21

natyob

nonaloka

sacha guerra

sailor mercuri o neptune

* * *

CAPITULO 24

—Podemos fugarnos —Draco sugirió, solo medio en broma.

—Es tentador —Harry se carcajeó—, pero no estoy seguro que valga la pena la ira de mi madre.

—Podemos darle una fecha y así terminar con esto — propuso Draco—. Si no es demasiado lejos, ella no tendrá tiempo de hacer más que lo esencial.

—Pero de esa manera les será más difícil a tus padres llegar ―Harry protestó.

—De todas maneras puede que no sean capaces de venir aunque pospongamos la fecha —Draco advirtió—.

No tienen sus papeles en regla

—Bien, estamos en septiembre. Podemos casarnos en Navidad.

—Año nuevo —Draco contra ofertó—. Año nuevo, matrimonio nuevo, familia nueva. ¿Qué piensas?

—Creo que es perfecto —dijo Harry—. Llamaré a mama después para darle la fecha. Tenemos que trabajar rápido para tener un lugar para la recepción, pero todo lo demás deberá ser relativamente simple. No es como que tengamos que preocuparnos por ropa elegante y esas cosas.

—Tu madre y hermanas lo harán —Draco le recordó. Harry rodó los ojos. —Ellas son expertas en compras.

Encontrarán algo este fin de semana sabiendo que es temporada de bodas.

—Entonces el único otro gran problema son las invitaciones ―dijo Draco—. Si tenemos el lugar, probablemente podremos imprimirlas rápidamente. Tener una invitación realmente podría ayudar a mis padres. —Se detuvo y se carcajeó—. O no, dado que somos dos hombres. A menos que les digan a las autoridades que tratan de detener la boda.

—Enviaremos la invitación y ellos pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran —Draco decidió—. Nosotros tenemos que trabajar con los horarios.

—Envíales un e-mail ahora y así conocerán la fecha y este fin de semana conectaremos mi webcam y les llamaremos así podrán ver a Alisson —Harry propuso—.

¿Qué te parece?

—Bien —Draco aseguró.

—Lo siento, Draco —dijo la madre de Draco cuando llamó un mes después—. La embajada no nos ha dado la visa.

—Está bien, Mama —dijo Draco—. No esperaba que pudieran venir. Sé lo difícil que es conseguir una visa por la manera en que están las cosas ahora.

—La familia de tu prometido no creerá que te abandonamos.

—Ellos no lo piensan, Mama —Draco le aseguró a su madre—.

—Eres un buen niño, Draco. Besa a la bebé por mí y tráela a la Paris pronto. Te extrañamos.

—Yo también te extraño, Mama. Te hablaré pronto.

Con quien hablabas

—Era mi madre —Draco explicó—. A ellos les negaron la visa, pero ella llamó a mi tío —bueno, él realmente no es mi tío, pero es lo suficientemente cercano— él va venir a la boda en su lugar.

—¿Uno de esos típicos miembros de la familia que son esposos del primo del primo del esposo? —Harry preguntó con una carcajada, pensando en toda la gente que sus padres consideraban parientes a pesar del número de grado de separación entre ellos.

—Es el primo político de mi padre para ser exactos — dijo Draco—. Pensé que podría quedarse con tu hermana. Él se puede quedar en un hotel, pero bueno, dado que es la única persona de mi familia que viene, esperan que le encuentre dónde quedarse mientras esté aquí.

—Puede quedarse ahí —Harry aseguró—. No tenemos una cama extra por una razón. No te comparto con nadie ni en nuestra noche de bodas. Ni siquiera con Alisson, y sabes que si no te comparto con ella, no te compartiré con tu tío.

Hablaré con ella el domingo. Seguro que estará de acuerdo, pero si no, quizás pueda quedarse con Mama.

Empezaremos a planear un viaje a la Paris cuando regresemos de la luna de miel, ¿quizás la siguiente Navidad?

Realmente te amo, lo sabes.

—Entonces vamos a la cama y pruébamelo.

Los acordes de Pachelbel's "Canon in D" resonaban en el salón de la recepción mientras Harry y Draco se acercaban desde entradas opuestas reuniéndose frente al pasillo entre los dos conjuntos de sillas. Sus miradas se encontraron y extendieron sus manos buscando las del otro como era la costumbre. Solo cuando vio el pasillo Draco alejó la vista de su muy pronto esposo, vio a los invitados reunidos.

Vio a su tío y a su familia al frente. Sufría porque sus padres no pudieron estar aquí, pero su intención de conseguir la visa había fallado. Ellos están en espíritu se recordó a sí mismo.

Además su madre contactó con Severus Snape y le pidió asistir a la boda.

La familia de Harry estaba completa, y Draco sonrió al ver a Alisson en el regazo de su abuela. Aun no hablaba y todavía no tenía un año, pero ella ciertamente conocía a su abuela, se iba con la señora Potter cada vez que la veía, y Draco sospechaba que no tardaría mucho en recibir el crédito de abue. Ella saltaba sobre el regazo mientras ellos caminaban por el pasillo, extendió los brazos hacia ellos para que la tomaran cuando pasaron. Draco se detuvo y se inclinó para darle un beso, sonrió cuando Harry hizo lo mismo. Aunque la dejaron con la madre de Harry. Con lo mucho que la amaban. Este momento era para ellos y su futuro, no era acerca de Alisson. La adopción se había completado el mes pasado, ahora era tiempo de celebrar la boda.

Llegaron frente al juez Draco tomó una profunda respiración y esperó a que la ceremonia comenzara, el primer día del resto de su vida. —Amados hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para celebrar la unión de dos corazones y dos vidas que formarán una nueva vida, una nueva familia. Draco y Harry les pidieron ser testigos de su compromiso con el otro.

Giró la atención hacia la pareja. —Un matrimonio es muchas cosas. Es cuando la gente elige ser una. Es una promesa de una vida juntos. Un compromiso para enfrentar al mundo como una unidad en lugar de dos individuos. Es a menudo, como en su caso, un compromiso para criar una familia juntos. Es un lazo legal que provee ciertos derechos y responsabilidades. Aunque lo más importante es la unión de dos corazones, una unión de todas las otras cosas por venir.

Ustedes están aquí hoy porque desean hacer oficial, legal, la unión que ya existe. Una boda no crea una relación; reconoce una. Cuando digan sus votos hoy, pondrán en palabras las silentes promesas que han existido entre ustedes, creando un lazo más fuerte y estable para su familia y comunidad. Eso es lo que acordaron hacer al hacer sus votos hoy.

Harry apretó la mano de Draco, queriendo todo eso desesperadamente.

—Usualmente, este es el momento en que le pido a la pareja que unan sus manos, pero dado que ya lo hacen, simplemente les pediré a cada uno que digan sus votos.

Giraron sus caras uno hacia el otro, tomando también su otra mano libre. —Harry, ¿puedes decir tus votos?

Harry tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a decir los votos que había acordado decir con Draco. —

Desde este día en adelante, te elijo a ti, Draco, para ser mi esposo. Para vivir juntos y reír juntos; para trabajar a tu lado y soñar en tus brazos; para llenar tu corazón y alimentar tu alma; siempre buscaré lo mejor en ti; para jugar contigo cuanto pueda, envejecer; siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón, hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad.

Draco cerró los ojos con las fuertes emociones que inundaban su interior al oír la declaración de Harry. Sabía con cada fibra de su ser que Harry lo amaba, pero incluso así, el oírlo de esta manera, una promesa de eternidad, agregaba más poder a esos sentimientos.

—¿Draco? —dijo el juez.

Draco se limpió la garganta, mientras decía sus votos. —Desde este día en adelante te elijo a ti, Harry, para ser mi esposo. —Su voz se quebró mientras trataba de continuar. Harry apretó sus manos más fuerte, dándole el silente permiso de tomar un momento para recobrar la compostura y la fuerza para levantar la cabeza, se encontró con los ojos de su esposo y continúo—. Para vivir juntos y reír juntos; para trabajar a tu lado y soñar en tus brazos; para llenar tu corazón y alimentar tu alma; siempre buscaré lo mejor en ti; para jugar contigo cuanto pueda, envejecer; siempre te amaré con todo mi corazón, hasta el fin de nuestra eternidad.

—El anillo es uno de los símbolos más antiguos de eternidad, de unidad, que la humanidad conoce —el juez continuó—. Sin comienzo ni final, es un todo perfecto, el reconocimiento ideal de la unión creada hoy. Ya no serán dos personas, son una pareja. Ya no vivirán dos vidas, vivirán como uno. No más caminar solos, caminarán juntos, dependiendo del amor y el apoyo del otro en cada faceta de sus vidas. Así que ustedes intercambiarán anillos, entregando el símbolo de su amor y compromiso por el otro.

Neville se paró al lado de Harry, entregando el par de anillos que ellos le habían comisionado. En lugar de una simple banda de oro, la joya era una banda con oro y plata trenzada representando las dos vidas que se entrelazaban en una. Harry tomó el de Draco, quien levantó la mano así Harry podría colocar el anillo.

—Toma este anillo como señal de mi amor y fidelidad.

Úsalo siempre en reconocimiento de nuestro compromiso por el otro. ―Cuidadosamente deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Draco.

Cuando estuvo en su lugar, le dio a Draco su propio anillo, quien repitió el gesto y las palabras.

—Felicitaciones, caballeros. Ahora, son hombres casados ―declaró el juez —. Pueden besarse.

Ellos se inclinaron y por mutuo acuerdo, unieron sus labios al final de sus votos. Ellos no lo alargaron, aunque Harry estuvo tentado. Habría tiempo después para besos más íntimos. Por ahora, se conformó con apretar las manos de Draco entre las suyas, sabiendo que era el comienzo de la eternidad. Cuando se separaron se oyó un fuerte aplauso, el juez de paz habló por última vez. —Es un gran placer presentarlos por primera vez como hombres casados, Harry y Draco Malfoy -Potter

Moviéndose al fondo algo captó la mirada de Draco, gimió cuando se dio quienes eran . Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras en shock veía a sus padres,

—Ellos están aquí —le murmuró a Harry—. ¡Mis padres están aquí!

Harry se giró para ver a Draco, siguió su mirada y vio a la pareja parada con todos los otros invitados. —

Entonces será mejor ir a decir hola —le murmuró, guiando a Draco por el pasillo.

El corazón se aceleró, Draco seguía a Harry al fondo del salón, deteniéndose a unos pasos de sus padres. Su madre sintió sus dudas, y abrazó con fuerza a Draco.

—Lo hicieron —murmuró una y otra vez—. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?

—La visa llegó en el último minuto —dijo el padre de Draco palmeando el hombro de su hijo con una mano y a su esposa con la otra—. No hubo tiempo de llamar.

Tomamos el primer vuelo que pudimos. Casi no llegamos. Si perdíamos alguna conexión o hubiera habido una demora no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, y no queríamos decepcionarte más.

Su presencia era la única cosa que podría hacer a Draco más feliz de lo que ya estaba, un hecho que les diría una vez que pudiera hablar y pasara el nudo en su garganta.

— Mama, Papa, él es Harry.

—Encantado de conocerlos —dijo Harry, colocando sus manos juntas y ofreciendo el saludo como Draco le había dicho cuando le presentó a su tío.

El señor Malfoy cubrió con sus manos las de Harry ,pero la madre de Draco no vio necesidad de tanta formalidad y lo abrazó como abrazaba a Draco. Cuando se separó, ella vio a ambos con una dura mirada. —Este no es el camino que hubiera elegido para ti, Draco, debo de admitirlo, pero eres un hombre adulto y siempre mostraste tener un buen juicio.

Dado que es tu camino es tu elección, espero que ambos lo caminen con dignidad y fidelidad como corresponde a todos los miembros de esta familia.

—Si, Mama —Draco prometió, las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando todo el día, finalmente cayeron de alegría y alivio al ser aceptado por sus padres.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos un mes antes de tener que regresar a Paris. Hablaremos después — declaró el padre de Draco—. Tienen más invitados además de nosotros.

**Cuatro años después.**

—Bienvenida a la escuela Nichols Montessori. Soy la señorita Bones. Seré tu maestra este año. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Desde afuera de la puerta —Alisson había insistido en entrar sola— Draco se mordía el labio y amortiguaba una carcajada. —Alisson Danielle Malfoy -Potter —dijo la pequeña orgullosamente—. Pero puedes decirme Alisson.

—Encantada de conocerte, Alisson —dijo la señorita Bones, su voz traicionó su sorpresa ante la adulta conducta de la niña—. ¿Tu mami y tu papi vinieron contigo para instalarte?

— Mi mami murió cuando era una bebé —dijo Alisson—.Vivo con mis dos papás. Ellos están afuera. Quería conocerte primero.

Incapaz de detener la carcajada esta vez, Draco le dio una compasiva mirada a la maestra y entró en el salón de clases. — Soy el padre de Alisson, Draco Malfoy-Potter —le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano—. De cualquier manera uno de ellos. Como puede ver, ella es un poco difícil de manejar.

La señorita Bones se carcajeó. —Le aseguro que tengo un salón lleno de ellos. ¿Su pareja viene con usted?

—Mi esposo está en la oficina llenando los papeles de la inscripción —dijo Draco, intentando dejar en claro a la maestra de Alisson la manera en que Harry y él habían decidido describir su relación—. Llegará pronto.

La señorita Bones asintió. —No necesita preocuparse de que Alisson pueda ser objeto de burla o violencia.

Tenemos todo tipo de familias no tradicionales aquí. Muchas adopciones, familias mezcladas, variedad de razas, etcétera.

—Alisson no es adoptada —dijo Draco—. Bueno, Harry la adoptó después de casarnos, pero ella es mi hija en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Como dije —la señorita Bones repitió—, tenemos muchas familias no tradicionales. Estoy segura que Alisson se ajustará bien aquí.

Harry entró justo en ese momento, colocándose al lado de Draco y deslizando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Extendió la otra mano hacia la maestra de Alisson. — Harry Malfoy-Potter, el padre de Alisson.

—Encantado de conocerlos a ambos —dijo la señorita Bones—. Estoy segura que será un año emocionante para todos.

Harry le sonrió a su hija que ya exploraba el salón de clases con su usual intrepidez. —Absolutamente lo será.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

sailor mercuri o neptune

The darkness princess


End file.
